The Best of the Best
by Award133
Summary: Kaoru is recruited to train under one of the greatest kendo grand masters in Japan in the best dojo in the region.Only the best of the best go there and Battousai is definitely one of the best. But two stubborn personalities never go well together.
1. Chapter 1

Battousai/Kaoru

I hope you enjoy my story!!

In case you just want to know…  
Kendo- I think everyone knows… :D  
Kote-wrist

Chapter 1

"KOTE!!!!" A point. That was it. I watched as the referees held up blue flags. The echo of the audience's applauds reached my ears along with my gasped breaths. I moved my attention back to my discouraged opponent and bowed. The match was over and I could finally go home.

"Kaoru!! You were so good today!! 2nd place is totally awesome!!!!" I smiled at my friend who jumped excitedly while clapping her hands. She squealed when I put my medal in her hands to look at.

"Thanks Melissa…it feels! totally awesome." I wiped sweat from my forehead as I pulled the strap of my bag over my shoulder. She slapped a hand to her chest.

"These kendo tournaments are so intense!! Did you hear me yelling out your name when you were fighting!?" She asked while her bright, blue eyes widened in curiosity.

"Yeah…but you were even louder when Peter was fighting." I laughed out loud when color rose to her cheeks. She pushed a finger to her lips and nudged me in the ribs. I only laughed harder.

"Kaoruuuu!!!!!" She whined. I held up my hands in front of my face and tried to control my laughter.

"Look look! If you like Peter so much…why don't you go up and talk to him?" I asked in between chokes and cleared my throat. She bit the inside of her cheek and watched as others packed their stuff and began leaving. My attention moved over to my friend Peter, who had taken that moment to stand from his seated position, to leave. I gasped. It was now or never for her.

"Quick, he's leaving. You better talk to him now or wait for the next kendo tournament to have an excuse to see him." I pushed her in front of me, ignoring her pleas, just as Peter walked towards us. He blinked in surprise and smiled when he saw me.

"Oh! Hey Kaoru! Nice job getting 2nd place! That's awesome!" He flashed a brilliant smile. I smiled in return. I could tell Melissa was going to melt in her shoes.

"Thanks Pete! You did great too!" I said. A moment of awkward silence passed us. I don't know if Melissa knew that the silence meant it was her chance to shine. Pete shifted uncomfortably and I cleared my throat. Still nothing… Geez! Melissa was hopeless!

"uhhh uh!! Pete!! T-this is my friend Melissa! She was just telling me how awesome you were and how cool you looked fighting!!" I kicked Melissa a little and I saw her ponytail slightly bob. She probably woke back up to reality.

"Oh yeah! I-I thought you were really great!" I could hear the shake in her tone. Thank goodness Pete was such a good sport. He smiled gently, obviously knowing she liked him.

"I'm glad you think so!" He thanked her and I knew that was my cue to sneak away and let them be. When I began to inch away, Pete caught my eye and smiled. I gave him a silent "see ya later" and pointed at Melissa before giving thumbs up. He silently laughed and turned his attention back to Melissa. I smiled triumphantly and began to trudge happily to the exit. Too bad that day was "never let Kaoru go home" day. I felt a finger tap me on my shoulder. My face twisted and I let out a silent groan. Why couldn't I just go home, take a shower, pig out, and sleep!!?!?!?!

Without another thought, I turned around and my scowl changed into a smile when I was face to face with my kendo master. He always reminded me of one of those cool, young, hip uncles that would just buy you cool stuff and do fun things with you. He was only in his early thirties which made it easier to think that way. He was easy to talk to and I always joked with him that he and I were best buddies.

"Congratulations Kaoru! You did a great job today!" He patted my shoulder and I gave him a toothy grin in return. I heard a lot of 'congratulations' and praises that day, but hearing it from him made me feel like I actually achieved something.

"Thanks! Soon I'll be able to totally kick your ass!" I joked and he shook his head before clearing his throat.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." His expression suddenly turned professional and I hated it when he turned professional. Now he became one of those boring uncles.

"Yeah?" I felt my own face turn serious. He looked over his shoulder and pointed behind him. I followed to where he pointed and found myself staring at a man in probably in his late forties. He was one of the grand masters that judged the tournament. He stood with other judges but was silent as the others spoke heartily around him. He seemed quiet and stern. A little intimidating actually but looked like a nice guy if you got passed his "scary" appearance. While I continued to observe him, my master began speaking.

"He is an 8th degree grand master. Almost at 9th." I choked and sputtered and glanced back at him.

"8th!?!??! Almost 9th!??! Our grand master is only 7th and he's the highest in the region so far!" I gasped out. He nodded, his eyes widening for a brief second and continued.

"He traveled from Japan to recruit the best that will learn under him. He teaches at a dojo in Japan. It's known for being the best and most intense dojo out there. His team has won first place for 5 years in a row at the world tournament…" I choked again and he continued.

"Students, who learn under him, go to a university. The tuition, dorm fees, and anything else is paid for. All you pay for is things you need for yourself, like food, clothes, and supplies. Other than that, everything is totally free. All you have to do is go there and train at his dojo." The whole time he explained to me who this guy was, I nodded my head in complete fascination. He stood before me silent while I continued to nod. I patiently waited for him to continue, for it was interesting none the less, but he didn't. He just stood there. I couldve sworn I heard the sound of crickets. I finally realized he wasn't going to continue and I frowned in confusion.

By now mostly everyone had left the place. So why the heck was he keeping me here for just some story!?

"Sooo…." I scratched the back of my neck and continued "what does this have to do with me?" I asked. His eyebrows rose as if silently asking "Isn't it obvious?" and he patted my shoulder.

"I already talked to your parents and they are completely okay with it. You just go home and think about it. I'll see you at practice." And with that he gave me another pat on the shoulder and winked before turning around and walking out the building. I stood completely confused and oblivious to what was going on. It must have taken me a good several moments before...

"…WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sort of rushed this chapter because it's late and I'm super tired. But it was really fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!!!! Good and bad reviews are accepted!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!! It really encouraged me to continue!! I hope you enjoy the second chapter!!

Chapter 2

"Sensei! This is totally insane!!! I am most definitely not the greatest kendo fighter! And and! What? I practice only…like an hour a day for 3 days? They probably practice like 8 hours a day!!! A DAY! They are probably super jacked beasts!!" By now I was standing, my chair thrown carelessly behind me, while I tried emphasizing how big the students must have been.

After that day, I sped home in my car. Surprisingly without hitting anyone or getting a ticket, and demanded for a meeting. I even forced sensei to get the 8th or 9th, whatever freaking degree he was! Grand master to join us.

"It is true that you may not be the best fighter but you the have the spirit and determination!" Sensei explained, slamming his fist on the desk. I almost laughed in his face.

"Sensei, with all do respect, I don't have 'spirit' or 'determination' I just hate losing and I'm just competitive! And! It's good exercise!!" I slapped my stomach to highlight 'good exercise' causing my mother to pinch her nose in embarrassment.

"And another thing!!! I may be Japanese but I really don't know a word in Japanese!!! I was born in America! Americans eat a lot! _I_ eat a lot! They eat one piece of sushi over there and they're full! I'm not going to survive!! And!! American kendo and Japanese kendo is different!!! AND!!!!-" I would have continued my useless ranting but sensei cut me off and sighed. The grand master sat beside him as quiet as ever, expressionless as ever too.

"Kaoru, all that doesn't matter. This is a once in a lifetime experience. You should feel honored that you were picked out of thousands! That's a great feat!" He said in a matter of fact tone. I took that moment to glance at the grand master.

"S-so!? W-why should that make me want to g-" I began but my dad cut me off.

"Kaoru, haven't you always said that your dream was to become a kendo master?" My dad smiled that 'I'm so proud of my daughter' smile and bright lights seemed to shine around him. I almost gagged. Great, he was going to give me one of those 'you can accomplish anything you set your heart to' speeches. I slapped my hands to my face and slid them down while groaning.

"Dad! Dad! How in the world does 'psychologist' and 'kendo grand master' sound the same to you!?" I almost punched myself in the face. My parents were impossible.

"Kaoru, this is a great opportunity! Only good comes out of this!! You will attend a great college and the college tuition is absolutely free!" My mom sounded a lot more excited when she mentioned the tuition than the fact that it was a great opportunity for me. Yeah…my parents were just terrific!

It seemed like no matter how much or what I said, they were not going to let me back out of this. I had spent two hours trying to convince them to change their minds but my efforts were wasted. When I thought about it, I guess it wasn't so bad. I was going to a college for practically free and HECK! all I had to do was do kendo for the rest of my life! Okay…it totally sucked. But at least I would be in great shape.

I brought my gaze to sensei, who looked like he knew what my exact thoughts were and nodded slowly. He smiled and mouthed to me that I could do it. Without another word I crossed my arms in defeat.

"fine…" I mumbled.

"Great! it's settled!! She's going!" Before I could stop her and before I could change my mind, my mom pulled out her pen and signed the paper that determined the rest of my now miserable life.

I watched in misery as they all exchanged hand shakes and smiles with one another. Everyone got what they wanted but poor little me. Yay…everyone was happy.

I rolled my eyes and my shoulders dropped. I don't know how long I had left to enjoy the life I had now, but I was sure I was going to spend my time wisely.

"How long until-" I began to ask when the grand master suddenly turned to me and smiled. I blinked in shock.

"One month." He said simply and my mouth dropped to the floor.

"A MONTH!?!?" ONLY A MONTH?!?!?" I repeated and shrieked. To my side I heard my mother sternly call my name to quiet down, but I ignored her. He gave a curt nod in response.

That was it! A month! Only a month to enjoy the life I had now. My wonderful freedom. No more going to the movies with friends. No more pigging out on junk food! No more fun. No more anything! Just kendo, kendo, kendo, and school work. My life was over. My last month of freedom was going to be the shortest month of my life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I know it was a little boring and short but the next chapter is definitely going to be a lot better!!! Good and bad reviews are accepted!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy chapter three!

There is no greatest dojo in Yokohama and there is no university that allows students to attend for absolutely free. I made it all up. That's why this is a fanfiction. Thank you :)

Chapter 3

I was right. The month was the shortest month of my life. It seemed like it was only a day before my mother got a call from my sensei informing her that I needed to begin packing. So like a good little girl I spent the last week packing and preparing for what was coming next in my life. I knew that I told myself I would spend my time wisely but I didn't do anything anymore special than what I normally did everyday. I wanted everything to be the way it usually was because that was what I was going to miss the most. I went to my usual kendo practices. I went to bed at 3 in the morning and didn't wake until 3 in the afternoon the same day. I went to the movies with friends. I ate junk food and drank Starbucks coffee all daylong. I went shopping with friends and bought new clothes. Nothing was new but I loved every moment.

The first 3 hours on the plane was the longest, most torturous three hours I ever encountered. I sat in the worst seat too. SMACK DAB IN THE MIDDLE! To my left was the "scary" man and a smelly, fat, old woman to my right. I knew the plane ride was going to be extremely long, so I came prepared with music, books, comic books, and I was hoping sleep would take over me. But nothing I did could keep me occupied long enough. I felt like my ass melted off. I couldn't feel my legs and my back was killing me. Only 11 more hours to go…

I sighed loudly and shifted in my seat to find a more comfortable position. The scary man must have noticed my discomfort because he looked away from his book and turned his attention to me.

"Kamiya-san?" He said and I turned to face him.

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrows in question and he asked if I was alright. I just smiled and told him I was fine.

"Please call me Kaoru. Kamiya-san makes me feel old." I said sheepishly causing him to throw back his head and laugh. Hearing him laugh so freely made me feel a bit more relaxed. I nearly had to fight the urge to not burst out laughing too.

"I understand. Your right, I feel like I'm calling a middle aged woman." He almost went into another round of chuckles but instead held a finger to his lips and held it in.

"What should I call you then? Is there a special name I should refer to you as?" I asked. The uncomfortable tension between us suddenly began to disappear and I felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"You can just call me sensei. Don't worry about what anyone else calls me." The conversation led to how he was so fluent in English. Then it led to the dojo, his students, and then to just his own life. We talked about anything that came to our minds and it turned out that he was a really nice guy. Before I knew it, 5 hours had passed and our conversation was still going on strong.

It was growing dark when we arrived at Narita airport in Japan. Everything was so clean and the people were so polite. It was not like America at all. I began to feel a sudden wave of homesickness flood over me and I groaned, wrapping my arms around my waist. Sensei asked if I needed to sit down but after sitting on a plane for 14 hours, I immediately declined. After grabbing our luggage we took an express train to Yokohama.

"So this dojo of yours is in Yokohama? I would actually think we would be going far into the country side." I said, scanning the bright lights of the city from the window.

"I never liked the country side." Those were the last words he spoke because after that neither of us said anything. I felt sad and exhausted and was not in the mood to talk anymore.

I'm not sure how long or when we got off the train because the next thing I knew, we were getting out of a taxi and stood in front of a large building.

"This is the girls' dormitory." He explained, turning to stare at me. I brought my attention to an identical building beside it while he pointed to it.

"And that's the men's dormitory." Now I really began to feel homesick. I looked down on the ground and kicked a rock with my shoe.

"And over there is the school and if you walk down a little that way, the dojo is there." I never moved my eyes from the rock. I felt like if I paid attention, I would feel even more homesick.

A piece of paper was suddenly stuck in front of my face causing me to slightly flinch. I blinked before taking it from his fingers.

"That's your room number. See you tomorrow." He grinned and walked in the opposite direction, leaving me alone. My eyes traveled to the building in front of me and I inhaled deeply. I glanced at my kendo sword and glared at it as if it was a living, breathing human being.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldnt be here!" I growled and kicked at it.

"Okay, this is it!" Exhaling, I grabbed my bags and went inside. It didn't take me long to find my room. It was pretty easy to find your way around. It was just annoying as hell to carry all my bags and climb up flights of stairs.

"You'd think they'd have elevators!?" I huffed to myself and let out a loud irritated groan when I reached the top step. As I approached my room door, I reached inside my bag for the key. Before I could even pull it out, the door swung open to reveal a small, petite girl with large eyes and long black hair in a braid.

"I thought I heard you coming!"

I raised an eyebrow in question while her eyes widened in excitement. I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"My name is Misao! I'm your roommate!" She grabbed my hand and violently shook it. Well she was definitely friendly.

"Kaoru." I said simply. A smile appeared on her face that stretched to each ear and she helped bring my bags inside. Behind me she shut the door with her foot and waited patiently while I observed the place. It was really nice. It was small but still really nice for a dorm room. We even had our own bathroom and shower. Thank god!

I walked over to a bed that I assumed was mine and fell on it with a loud thump. I winced. Great, the bed was rock hard. I sighed and sat up, beginning to unpack my things. I took out the things I needed for that night and clothes I would need for tomorrow. Misao just stood watching me.

"Did sensei tell you anything?" I momentarily glanced up at her. She tilted her head for a moment and then let out an 'ah!' as she realized something. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out some papers.

"Sorry! I forgot! This is your schedule! It's the same as mine, so you can follow me. I'll show you around tomorrow." She spoke really fast. It was hard for me to understand her Japanese but I got the gist of it. I took my schedule from her and smiled.

"Thanks." I sighed again. Misao sat on her bed which was across from mine and continued to watch me.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked her.

"Oh I've been here since the beginning of the school year." I paused. I forgot I was entering in the middle of the school year. I shook my head and continued unpacking.

"Do you like it here?" I asked, pulling out a shirt. Misao just nodded.

"Do you also go to the dojo?" My Japanese was slightly off so it took her a moment to understand what I was asking, but less than a second later she nodded.

"Yep!"

"That's cool. At least I'll know _someone_ there." I mumbled to myself in English. I didn't expect Misao to understand what I said. And she didn't.

She suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Did you come from America?" I nodded in response and she clapped her hands.

"Oh! So you were recruited!" She said in a sing song voice and I sighed deeply.

"Yeaaaaah…" I said in a bored tone.

As the night wore on, Misao and I got to know each other. I grew to like her a lot. She liked to talk but that didn't bother me. Apparently she only joined the dojo because of some 'Aoshi' character. She said I would see him tomorrow. I had a feeling Misao was the Japanese Melissa.

"So what time should I wake up tomorrow?" I turned around in my bed and began to set the alarm clock.

"Well, our first class starts at 8:30-"I cut her off.

"8:30!?!??! Are you kidding me!? That's like what time I fall asleep!" I slammed my face in my pillow and began to whine. Without moving my head I used my hand to feel around until I felt the buttons of my clock.

"Okay so 7:00 it is." I groaned and set my alarm to 7." Misao chuckled as she snuggled into her blankets and turned to her side to sleep.

"Goodnight Kaoru, see you tomorrow." I let out a gorilla like grunt in response causing Misao to go into another fit of giggles. Turning on my back, I glared at the ceiling so hard I was surprised I didn't bore a hole through it.

Crud… I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be the worst day of my life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know everyone is waiting for Kaoru to meet Battousai! And im sorry! But next chapter we will finally meet him! I will update as quickly as possible! Good and Bad reviews accepted!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy chapter 4!!!!

Chapter 4

I don't know what it was, but the most annoying ringing jolted me awake. It continued on and on and the longer it continued, the louder is seemed to get. I chose to ignore it and threw my pillow over my head. My groans were muffled by my pillow and I kicked my legs in irritation.

"Whoever is making that noise, I swear I'm going to kick their ass…" I mumbled into my pillow. The ringing just went on and on.

"Kaoru…?" Misao's tired voice reached my ears. My eye peeked out from under my pillow to see her sitting cross legged on the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah…?" My voice cracked and I licked my dry lips.

"That's your clock." I sat up abruptly and glanced at my clock. It read 7:01 and just turned to 7:02 when I sat up. The ringing continued.

"Freaking crap…" I slammed my fists on the snooze button and fell face down on the bed. The sound of clothes rustling and feet walking across the room reached my ears. Misao was obviously a morning person if she could get up this early in the morning. I punched my pillow once before I finally forced myself to get up. Groaning loudly, I rolled out of bed and landed painfully on the floor with a loud 'thud'. I wasn't worried about my ass; it was already ruined from sitting on a plane for 14 hours anyway. Misao smiled happily when she saw me. I gave her a tired smile as I crawled past her to the bathroom.

"So do you want to go to the cafeteria for breakfast or the café?" Misao looked at me through the mirror reflection. I shrugged while I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"How about the café? We can go to the cafeteria for lunch!" Misao suggested and I nodded. It didn't matter where we ate, I just wanted to eat!

Misao slipped on a pair of sandals and adjusted her skirt while I shoved my feet in my converse and dusted imaginary lint off my t-shirt. I observed her outfit as she checked herself in the mirror. She looked awfully cute for just going to class. I glanced at my own outfit. Jeans, t-shirt, converse…I felt like a country bumpkin beside her. I eyed her while she straightened her shirt and I smirked.

"Is this for Aoshi?" I joked. A dark blush appeared on her cheeks and I snorted back laughter. I swatted my hand and smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's okay. You look cute." Her blush darkened but a large smile appeared on her face.

"Really!?" I nodded.

"Great! I feel better now! Let's go to breakfast!" Misao beamed happily and wrapped her arm around mine.

We…well more like she…skipped excitedly to a café down the block from the dorm while she dragged me along side her. She was saying something about this 'Aoshi' but I was too hungry to listen.

I felt like a total pig when we got to the café. I got myself various kinds of pastries, coffee and orange juice. She got nothing but a small donut looking thing and milk. And while she slowly ate her donut, I scarfed down three pastries at once.

"So is 'Aoshi' in your-uh…our class this morning?" I stretched my arms over my head as Misao and I left the café and began to walk towards the school.

"Yes! He is in 3 of our classes!" There was a little extra bounce in her step.

"Are you nervous Kaoru?" Misao turned to me. It took me a moment to understand what she said.

"…OH! Oh! No, not really." I awkwardly scratched my nose. I lied. I was damn nervous! And I got even more nervous when the school was less than 10 yards away. I probably shouldn't have eaten so much. I was going to blow chunks.

"Don't be nervous! Everyone is very kind!" Misao reassured me. She seemed to know I was lying.

"I hope so…" I mumbled as my steps seemed to grow slower and slower the closer we got.

I hesitantly followed behind Misao as we walked down the halls of the school. I had to swallow back a lump that grew in my throat when Misao opened a classroom door and stepped inside. I peeked in through the door frame to find many students already finding a seat and settling down. 'Great…here we go' I thought and stepped in the classroom. Misao whispered to me to talk to the teacher and I almost grabbed her by the shirt when she went to her seat, but I decided against it. While everyone's eyes were on me, I walked up to the professor and told him my name.

"Hi. I'm Kamiya Kaoru. I was-"I tried to whisper but my voice just seemed to crack, the professor smiled.

"Yes yes I know who you are. You may take your seat for now." And just like that he opened his book to begin the lesson.

"Oh…" I blinked in surprise and heard Misao call my name. I turned around to look for her familiar face. While I scanned the ocean of faces I finally found hers but my eyes landed on someone else. I swore my heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat. It was a young man. The most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Incredibly handsome, terribly good-looking! He was or close to perfect. He sat quietly with his hands held to his mouth. Whiffs of his bangs shadowed his eyes, hiding them from the world. Although I couldn't see it, I couldn't help but feel as if he was staring at me. I walked up to Misao and took the empty seat beside her which was also beside him. I slowly leaned back into the seat but couldn't seem to get comfortable. I tried to ignore the funny feeling he gave me and I turned my attention to Misao. She was trying to secretly point to the other side of her while mouthing 'Aoshi' silently. She blushed and slapped her hands to her cheeks. I strained my neck to look over her head and I shivered when I finally got a good look at this Aoshi. He was good-looking. He was definitely good-looking. I couldn't lie about that! But he seemed so cold and distant. But if Misao liked him, I supported her 100.

I gave Misao a smile while she silently screamed. She started to violently shake her head and shift in her seat. I glanced at Aoshi. It was obvious he knew what we were talking about, although it didn't show in his facial expressions, you just knew it.

I sighed softly and leaned back even more in my seat. I didn't know what the heck the professor was talking about so I decided not to even try paying attention. I fought the urge to turn my head and just stare at the handsome creature beside me. So I settled for observing him from the corner of my eye. He never moved from the position he was in. He was absolutely still except for the slight movement of his shoulders from his slow breathing. He still remained extremely quiet, as if he didn't know how to speak. His hair, pulled into a high ponytail, was the oddest shade of red I had ever seen. His hair contrasted greatly against his fair, porcelain skin. His only flaw must have been a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. It didn't make him ugly or hideous; it actually gave him a dark and dangerous appearance. Much like Aoshi, his eyes were cold and piercing.

I shivered when I felt chills run up my body. I let out a barely audible grumble and wrapped my arms around my waist. I whipped my head to the side and decided to concentrate on Misao. I felt like my body was turning to ice yet my insides were burning with fire. Misao smiled at me and I smiled in return, my teeth almost beginning to chatter.

When class ended I jumped out of my seat, surprising Misao, and was one of the first people out of the classroom. I couldn't bear being near him anymore. Misao called after me but I didn't stop. I pushed my way through to the front and ran out the door.

"Next class…I am SO not sitting next to him…" I placed a hand to my pounding heart. I leaned against the wall outside in the hallway and waited for Misao. I faced the wall as a large crowd of people left the classroom. I hoped that he was part of that group but when they retreated down the hall, I couldn't find that head of red hair. I frowned to myself.

"Kaoru! Why did you run out of the classroom?" Misao's worried voice spoke from behind me. I bit my bottom lip and sighed, turning around.

"Sorry Misao, I-"But my sentence was cut short. I choked and took a stumbled step backwards.

"Umm…diarrhea?" I shuddered. 'Great excuse Kaoru' I mentally berated myself. I met with a pair of cold, amber eyes. And the owner of those eyes stood directly behind Misao along with Aoshi beside him. His eyes looked so incredibly dark, it was almost impossible to make out the pupils. But good lord! He was so handsome. I should have punched myself in the face. I shook my head to re-gather my thoughts when Misao spoke again.

"Okay, I'll go with you then." I gave a sheepish smile and rubbed my arm. I shifted uncomfortably under his penetrating stare. He eyes never left me. I refused to look at him. So I stared at Misao the entire time. I tried sending her pleas for help telepathically. She didn't notice my uncomfortable position. We would definitely have to work on the telepathic freaky deaky stuff…

"Oh by the way…Aoshi! This is Kaoru!" I gave Misao a horrified look. She was doing the exact opposite of what I wanted her to do! My gaze moved to Aoshi and I gave him a forced smile. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"Hi. Nice to meet you!" I stuck my hand out for a handshake but stupid me! He bowed. I stuck my hand back and laughed.

"Oh! Right! I forgot!" I said in English. Misao tugged on Aoshi's shirt. He straightened to look at her.

"Kaoru came from America. She was recruited." Misao whispered to Aoshi. I could barely make out what she said. Aoshi's gaze moved back to me causing me to jump a little. He gave me a curt nod before giving Misao a small pat on the head and walked past her. Misao blushed and touched the top of her head. My eyes moved to the gorgeous creature to find that his eyes never moved. This time I actually met his eyes without backing away. For what seemed like eternity, he finally blinked and gave Misao a passing glance, and slowly walked past us to follow Aoshi.

As he strode past me, I shifted my gaze away. I watched as he walked down the hall with Aoshi and I let out a breath of relief.

"Good lord! That guy has a stick up his ass or something!!" I fell against the wall to support my trembling knees and had to punch myself in the chest to control my pounding heart. Misao jumped to stand beside me and squealed.

"Aoshi is so handsome!" She gripped my arm and I hesitantly laughed.

"They don't talk much huh?" I joked. Misao nodded.

"Yep!Especially Kenshin." It was obvious who 'Kenshin' was…

"Kenshin huh?" I repeated and began walking down the hall.

"Yes, but Aoshi calls him Battousai." Misao said in a matter of fact tone. I blinked, shocked at the name.

"Battousai!?" Misao just nodded and gripped my hand. I suddenly felt sick.

"Come! Let's go to the bathroom! You have diarrhea!" Misao practically screamed it out. I coughed in embarrassment as I let her lead me to the bathroom away from the heads turned in our direction.

Now I really felt sick…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this chapter I wanted everyone to begin to feel the tension between Kenshin and Kaoru. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Good and bad reviews accepted!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for not updating fast enough!!! I hope you enjoy chapter 5!!

Bogu-armor

Chapter 5

I sat in a bathroom stall for god knows how long while Misao patiently waited for me outside the bathroom. I could hear her humming a small tune and I dropped my face in my hands and let out loud groan. I couldn't believe I was sitting in a bathroom pretending I had diarrhea. To make matters worse, even though Misao was being so considerate to others, she was absolutely killing me! Whenever a poor soul was about to enter the bathroom, she would cheerily say "I'm sorry, my friend in there has diarrhea!" and following that would be the sound of their footsteps running away in horror.

I let out another groan and dragged my hands down my face in misery. My life had become a living nightmare.

"Kaoru? How are you doing? Is your diarrhea better?" Misao's voice cut through the awkward silence while she knocked delicately on the stall door.

"Yes, I feel better now." It came out as a choked sob. I secretly wished to remain in that bathroom stall for the rest of my life.

It was absolutely embarrassing how everything turned out. First, I had to wake damn too early in the morning! I only had 2 classes that day. The first class was absolutely terrible! The second class wasn't as bad but it was SO DAMN BORING. If every class was going to be like that, I was already sick of college! The day wasn't how I imagined it would be either. I met the most gorgeous yet freakish guy in the world and his friend who was a 6 foot tall icicle. Thank god it was lunch time. Maybe some food would help calm my nerves…

"I think I'm going to order the beef bowl" I said while Misao and I inched forward on the lunch line. I began to search through my wallet for money. I was already feeling better.

"You sure? It might not be good for your diarrhea!!" Misao practically screamed it out. My hand froze in my wallet. From the corner of my eye I could see the sea of heads just turn in our direction. Okay! Scratch that…I WAS feeling better. I slapped a hand to my forehead and groaned. I wanted to find a ditch, crawl in it, and die.

I stood frozen on the lunch line while several others beside me started to snort in laughter and Misao hummed her cheery tune, oblivious to what she just did to me. I stared at the ceiling as if silently asking God for help.

"One beef bowl pleasee…." I squeaked while turning to the lunch lady. She had a look on her face that said 'you poor poor child' and I handed her the money while silently pleading for her to save me. The day couldn't get any worse…right!?

I followed Misao to an empty table and I set down my tray across from hers. I pulled out the chair causing it to screech and I slumped in it. I huffed and slid further down in the chair. I was trying to become a part of the chair if you haven't noticed already. I suddenly didn't feel very hungry, which was odd b'cuz I was ALWAYS hungry! But I just watched Misao as she began to nibble on her food. I leaned my head back on the chair and began to close my eyes when someone suddenly slammed their tray beside me causing me to jump up abruptly in my seat. I scowled when I spilled my cup of tea.

"Hi Yahiko!!!" Misao smiled widely at the person beside me. I didn't bother look at the person though. I was still trying to save my tea…my poor tea!

"Yo!" The person beside me spoke and then paused. I was staring at my half empty cup in sadness when…

"Who the heck are you ugly?!" I choked and the cup dropped from my hands. DAMMIT!

"YOU ARE GETTING ME ANOTHER CUP OF TEA DAMMIT!!!" I screamed and stood from my chair causing it to fall backwards. I watched as the person flinched momentarily, taking a stumbled step backwards. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The nerve of this twerp! This dumb, short, spiky-haired, cocky faced twerp called me ugly!!...and made me drop my tea!!!!!!

I shoved my finger in his face and pushed his forehead backwards.

"You better get me another cup of tea ya twerp!" I fumed. He blinked and a second later, slapped my hand away. I let out a shocked gasp.

"NO WAY UGLY!!! BLEEEHHH!!!!" He pinched the corner of his eyes and pushed up the tip of his nose to present to me his booger filled nostrils. Oh! How nice…I cringed in disgust.

Misao just sat watching, along with every other person in the cafeteria. 'Great job with your plan to NOT stick out from the crowd Kaoru…' I mentally scolded myself. But it didn't matter!! There was a rat that had to get me another cup of tea first!!! I puffed out my chest and sucked in a large gulp of air. I was so ready to give that idiot a piece of my mind but Misao chose that moment to let out an "AH!" which caused both me and this Yahiko character to freeze and look at the direction of Misao's outstretched finger.

"Aoshi!!!!" She squealed. My blood froze and I coughed out the air I sucked into my lungs. 'Oh dear lord, please let this be a different Aoshi!' I silently prayed. If Aoshi was coming then that meant a certain someone had to be with him…

"Hey Aoshi!" Yahiko greeted the icicle. My assumptions were proven correct when I stretched my neck and looked over the twerps spiky head, to find Aoshi and the freakishly, gorgeous Kenshin, Battousai, whatever the hell his name was, walking beside him. I let out an irritated sigh. I was so wrong…the day could get worse…

"Aoshiiii!!!!" Misao happily jumped from her seat and skipped over to Aoshi, who simply patted her head while she wrapped her small arms around his waist. He gave Yahiko a small nod of the head when Yahiko greeted him again…and then he turned to me. My body stiffened and the hairs on the back of my neck didn't just stand up…they packed their bags and left the country!! Aoshi scared the s out of me.

"Uhhhh….Hi…Aosh-umm…yeah. Hi." I attempted to say his name but I was afraid we weren't familiar enough to start calling each other by our first names. And even if I did call him by his name, he probably would have pulled out a sword and totally whooped my ass!

Thankfully he didn't, and instead he slightly bowed his head to greet me. I let out a silent breath of relief.

"Please join us Aoshi!!!" Misao ushered to the table and pulled out the chair beside her. Aoshi glided over to her side and gracefully set him self at the table, Kenshin wasn't too far behind him. When we all sat down, I took the chance to peek at Kenshin from behind the curtain of my bangs. I regretted it immediately when I found Kenshin staring back at me through the curtain of _his _bangs. Damn those eyes, those no pupil, dark, piercing eyes. My heart felt like it was being suffocated so I turned away and decided to get another cup of tea.

"Uh…excuse me. I need to get another cup of tea…because SOMEONE made me spill it." I stared at Yahiko who whipped his head around while I gave him a glare. His mouth was filled with food but he still let out a 'tch' causing food to fly all over, and reluctantly pushed his cup of tea towards me. I smiled triumphantly while slowly bringing the cup to my lips.

"There! Ugly…" I slammed the cup on the table and glared at him. I didn't care that tea spilled all over my hands.

"HEY! Now you're getting your own cup of tea!" He pointed to my hands but my eyes never left his.

"You're pushing it you twerp!" I spat. The fires of hell were burning in both our eyes as we both abruptly stood from our seats and prepared to get physical if necessary.

"Oi Yahikooo! It's not nice to piss off such a lovely young lady such as this one!" A large hand suddenly plopped itself on Yahiko's spiky head and the owner of the hand leaned his chin on Yahiko's shoulder. He gave me a large smirk and winked at me.

"Dammit Sano get offa me!!" Yahiko cursed and pushed Sano off of him.

"Hey! Just stopping ya before ya make a fool of yaself!" This "Sano" backed off, holding his hands up with still that large smirk on his face. He was extremely tall once he straightened to his full height. He made Yahiko look like a 12 year old kid.

"Yahiko are you causing trouble again?" I blinked in shock when a woman suddenly appeared behind Sano. It looked like the two were a couple. And if they were, they looked really good together. She was also tall and strikingly beautiful! Long black hair and rose red lips. Dammit…I probably looked like a little girl beside her.

"Ahh! C'mon Megumi! I ain't done anything wrong!" Yahiko plopped himself back down in the chair and continued to shove food into his fat head.

"This ugly right here was too lazy to get her own cup of tea" He let out a snort of laughter while I sent him a sharp look and silently cursed. I was about to sit back down when Sano suddenly appeared in front of me. I flinched in surprise.

"And who might you be cutie?" I blushed and stepped back a little. His smirk widened.

"You work fast huh?" I asked. Sano blinked at my response and behind him Megumi started to burst out laughing. Sano rubbed the back of his neck, baffled, while Megumi slapped his back.

"That's the first time a person of the opposite sex ever said that to you! Huh?!" Megumi continued to laugh as she walked around us and went to Kenshin's side. I watched in astonishment as Megumi suddenly leaned down and kissed Kenshin on the cheek.

"Good afternoon Battousai. How was your day today?" Megumi purred. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe someone had the guts to even talk to him! He remained silent but slightly moved his head towards her as if answering her question. I guess she understood what he said because after that she smiled and contently sat beside him. Sano moved to sit beside Yahiko and I remained standing. Misao smiled at me.

"Kaoru! Sit down!" I was so shocked at Megumi's action, I had to shake my head to re-gather my senses and I silently sat down. My eyes never left Kenshin while he just sat there staring at one spot on the table. I guess Megumi and Kenshin were a couple! That was pretty amazing and unexpecting!

"Oi Megumi, why don't you do that to me when you greet me?" Sano pouted while tilting his head to the side in question.

"You're an idiot that's why! And I would do anything for my Battousai!" Megumi gripped Kenshin's arm and Sano pouted some more. Yahiko let out a groan of disgust making Megumi send him a death glare. Yahiko immediately shut his mouth and I let out a snort of laughter. It caught Megumi by surprise and she turned her attention to me.

"May I ask who you are?" I don't think she meant it to sound rude, but she did sound a little snotty. I opened my mouth to answer but hesitated when Kenshin's gaze suddenly shifted to me. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat.

"Uhh-"I began but thankfully Misao cut me off.

"She's Kamiya Kaoru! She just came from America!" Misao paused and let us greet each other. Sano winked at me. Yahiko snorted. Megumi grinned. Kenshin just stared. Aoshi just nodded. And sweet Misao scrunched her nose and smiled. I was properly introduced to Sano and Megumi. Yahiko and I even shook hands despite the fact we didn't start off well. After everyone was fully introduced, Misao spoke again.

"She was recruited by sensei!" Misao finished. Sano's mouth dropped. Yahiko choked on his food. Megumi's eyes widened. Kenshin just stared. Aoshi narrowed his eyes. And sweet Misao just scrunched her nose and smiled. I blinked in shock at their shocked expressions. Well…_some_ of their shocked expressions.

"You were recruited!?" Yahiko gasped out while punching his chest. Sano pushed Yahiko's head down to get a better look at me. I didn't notice that I was slowly cowering away.

"Is that bad?" I peeped out. Yahiko smacked his forehead.

"Baka! That's freakin amazing you bonehead!" I frowned.

"Hey-!" I began but Sano cut me off.

"I thought it was just a rumor that sensei actually recruited people and let them come for free." Sano raised his eyebrows while nodding slowly.

"You-you mean you weren't all recruited by sensei?" I asked. Misao let out a snort.

"I wish! You are the first person ever!" Misao pointed at me.

"Okay….But why is that so…?" I didn't end my question. They already knew what I was trying to say anyway.

"Sensei only recruits people that he thinks are qualified enough. And there aren't many. I mean…you are the first. He must have thought you were special to recruit you. Those who want to come to this school and attend the dojo have to go through tests. Not everyone here attends the dojo too. It's an honor to be accepted to the dojo. We don't have free tuition though." My mouth dropped and Yahiko raised an eyebrow at my expression. What is it with Asian people and their crazy ideas?!

"Are you kidding me!? I am like…not very good! AT ALL! "I shook my head in confusion and I ran a hand through my hair.

"You mean you suck…" Yahiko snorted and I hissed at him.

"Shut it twerp! I don't mean I suck! I just think sensei made a mistake! I don't think I'm qualified at all! And I'm not trying to be modest or anything! I honestly think he has made a mistake!" I let out a disappointed huff and began to think about returning home.

"If sensei believes you are qualified than you must be qualified. You should feel honored that you are the first to be recruited…" A smooth, low voice suddenly broke the silence and my jaw dropped to the floor when Aoshi was staring directly at me. Did-did the walking icicle just talk!?

"Uh-y-yeah…I guess you're right." I stammered. Aoshi didn't say anymore and just nodded his head. But it was pretty amazing that he spoke anyway. Misao violently nodded her head in agreement. I was afraid her head was going to just fall off.

"Yes yes! Aoshi is right! You should feel honored Kaoru!" She patted my hand and I could only nod my head. Woah…All of this was just too much!!

"Dammit! Why was she recruited and not me!?" Yahiko sort of chucked his spoon causing it to clang loudly against the metal tray.

"Cool it Yahiko. You just weren't qualified." Megumi said observing her nails.

"Yeah so what!? I still have to pay for tuition!" I bit the inside of my cheek. Yeah…this was definitely too much for me to handle. I decided that it was best for me to leave.

"Uh…I should be going now…" I started but Misao just smiled.

"Don't leave yet Kaoru! Let's leave with Aoshi, Yahiko and Ken-san! We walk to the dojo together!" Misao giggled in excitement and I almost fell over in my chair.

"What?!" I squeaked. My gaze moved to Kenshin's. He never moved his eyes from my face. I gulped hard.

"Everyday after lunch the five of us have kendo training together!" Misao happily informed me and I felt my insides drop all the way down to my toes.

Oh good lord. Save me now. This was _most definitely_ all too much for me to handle. I watched in misery as Aoshi and Misao began to stand. Kenshin and Yahiko soon followed their action. Sano and Megumi waved to us goodbye except to Kenshin. Megumi gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come Kaoru! Let us get your bags!" Misao grabbed my arm and began to pull me out the door. I was so so so so SO WRONG! This day could get worse! And it was going to continue to grow worse! And I knew it! I didn't even get to eat my lunch! I almost let out a sob as I reluctantly let Misao pull me out the safe haven of the cafeteria and lead me to hell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good and Bad reviews are accepted!!!! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoy chapter 6!!!! Thanks to all those who reviewed. Especially one of you who wrote me like a 10 page essay. Lol. I appreciate them all!

Bogu-armor  
Kirikaeshi-It's a warm up done in kendo. The partners hit each other once on the head and then 4 hits forward on the sides of the head and 5 hits backwards. Hard to explain. I'm dreadfully sorry.  
Uchikomi-When the partner hits their partner who acts as a passive receiver. The partner hits wherever it is available.  
Kakari geiko- Attacking practice. The partner must hit the open area as quickly as possible when it is presented to them. It's soo tiring! Lol  
ji geiko-Its basically sparring  
hajime- "begin" it starts a sparring match

Chapter 6

Before we met up with Aoshi, Kenshin, and Yahiko, Misao and I first had to quickly run back to the dorm room and retrieve my bags. When we were walking down the stairs, Misao gladly helped me carry my sword while I carried my armor.

"Are you excited Kaoru? Hiko Sensei told me he might make you spar!" Misao skipped. I nearly tripped over my own feet. Great…sparring on the first day!! I was just SO excited!

"Is that his name? Hiko?" It came out as a groan. I wanted to change the subject. I blew my bangs out of my face in annoyance. Misao gave a curt nod while she skipped a few steps ahead of me.

"Yes! His name is Seijuurou Hiko. He lets me call him Hiko sensei though." She spun around and pointed to herself. She waited until I caught up to her and then walked along side me. As we walked out the entrance we found the others patiently waiting for us by the entrance gate. Of course…Misao squealed and ran to Aoshi's side.

"Took you long enough!" Yahiko folded his arms and turned around to begin walking in the other direction. If we were sparring today, I was going to make sure I would give Yahiko a bruise to remember. I rolled my eyes in irritation and started to walk. I walked a couple steps behind Aoshi who was being pulled by the arm by Misao. And I refused to look, but I knew that Kenshin was quietly walking behind me. It made me feel nervous and extremely tense. Even though it really didn't matter, I suddenly became self conscious about how I looked from behind. I found myself slapping my hand against my forehead and I let out a small groan. Yahiko, who was walking beside me, raised an eyebrow.

"You okay ugly?" I huffed and grinded my teeth. At least he cared a _little._

"I'm fine." I grumbled. He just shrugged his shoulders and placed his arms behind his head. I continued to stare at him and narrowed my eyes. I was trying to burn a hole through his fat head. After awhile he finally turned to me.

"Why do ya keep staring at me!?" He growled. I ignored his sudden outburst and narrowed my eyes some more.

"I was just thinking how I can't wait to kick your DAMN ASS!" Yahiko flinched at the volume of my voice and raised an eyebrow in confusion since I had said it in English. I smirked and chuckled which irritated him some more. Oh man I couldn't wait!

For the rest of the walk no one spoke. Yahiko concentrated on trying to figure out what I had said. Who knows what Kenshin was doing… and I simply just smiled and watched Misao and Aoshi. I thought they looked really cute together. 'I wonder how he feels about Misao?' I tilted my head as I thought to myself but I froze when Aoshi suddenly looked at me over his shoulder. 'HOLY SHIT HE READS MINDS!!!!!!!!!!!' My body turned to stone and my mind screamed.

"We are nearing the dojo." He said simply. His voice was low and smooth. It sent shivers down my spine. I could only nod weakly.

Misao pointed out the dojo to me when we began to near it. It was hard to see since it was in between all these trees that blocked it, but I could still tell that the dojo was really nice. It was built to look old fashioned, but it looked super sweet. It was incredibly large. A forest surrounded the dojo and a stream could be found not to far from it. I felt like I traveled back in time. I was seriously expecting to see some old school samurai just pop out of nowhere and challenge us to a sword fight. Hah! That would have been so odd!

"Woah! It's so cool!" I clapped my hands. I tried to sound excited but actually I was feeling really homesick at the moment. I felt scared and my insides were churning around.

I followed everyone down a narrow path that led to the entrance. I stopped and allowed everyone to enter before me. I felt really sick. I continued to stand there and I never noticed Kenshin who was still behind me. I guess he began to grow impatient because soon he slowly walked past me. For a moment I could feel the warmth of his body against my shoulder. The scent of spices filled my senses and I grew dizzy. I might have been imagining it, but I could've sworn I could feel his hot breath brush my hair and softly skim my cheek. The sensation was insanely wonderful and I hated myself for enjoying it. The doorway was narrow so he had to sort of push his way through. I let out a small "oh" in embarassment when he brushed past me. He glanced at me for a brief moment and my heart went into series of skips. I held my breath when my shoulder lightly brushed his. Jolts of electricity flowed through my body when I felt his hand accidentally caress my arm as he walked past. It sent my heart into flip flops and turns. I watched his retreating figure and when he was far enough, I let out a loud breath of relief.

"Good God! I hope that never happens to me again!!!" I started punching my chest to try and control my abnormal heart beat. My face must have turned into an abnormal shade of red. I stepped through the doorway into a large room and stood motionless in surprise when at least 30 heads turned in my direction. I screamed bloody murder in my mind, but my face showed no sign of discomfort.

"Good afternoon sensei!!" Misao violently waved her hand at sensei who walked towards us. He still had that expressionless look on his face. 'He needs to work on that' I thought.

"Kaoru. Misao. I'm glad you are here today!" I cracked a nervous smile. I took a peek around his body to look at the students that were there getting ready. Holy shit…It was not what I imagined it to be. My eyes traveled around the room until they landed on a certain someone. I blushed hotly and immediately looked away. Man! He looked so good…AHH! Oh my God! bad Bad BAD Kaoru!! I shook my head and coughed lightly in embarrassment at my own thoughts. I couldn't help it…the guy looked good.

"Misao take Kaoru to the changing room." Sensei shoved a uniform in my arms and attempted to give me a warm smile. Yeaahhh…it didn't work.

"Wai-wait" I began but Misao was already pushing me past the crowd of people to a small room in the far end of the room. I stumbled into the room and turned around to find Misao already beginning to change.

"Quickly! We are starting soon. You know how to put it on right?" I just nodded and despite the fact that she told me to hurry, I took my time.

Misao finished changing before I did and left when I was still putting on the hakama. I tightened my ponytail and glanced at myself in a small mirror. Before leaving the room, I had to take a couple breathers. But before that I had to pace around the room a little and collect my nerves. When I finally turned to the door, I forced my hand to stop trembling and I slid open the door and stepped out. I found everyone already sitting down and they seemed to be waiting for me. 'Oh! Great Job Kaoru! You just brought even more attention to yourself!' I rolled my eyes to myself and walked to sensei when he ushered me to him.

"Please come here Kaoru." I stopped beside him and my eyes widened in horror when he took my shoulders and made me face everyone. And to make matters oh so much better! 'He' had to be sitting right in the front. His penetrating gaze was boring a hole right through my head. I searched for Misao and found her sitting beside Aoshi in the back. 'Figures' I thought.

"This is Kamiya Kaoru. She arrived from America and has decided to train with us. Please make her feel welcome." The room was silent. I glanced at sensei and he just smiled at me. Was I supposed to do something?

"Uh…Hi?" I spoke in English and my face twisted into an awkward smile. Sensei chuckled beside me.

"Kaoru" I looked at him. "You have your own bogu yes?" I nodded. "And what degree have you gotten?" I scratched the back of my neck.

"Uh…I got my 1st degree…" I held up a shaky finger while he gave a curt nod.

"You can sit with Misao. We have a lot to do today. You can work with her." He whispered to me and I nodded. He gave me a little shove, not to push me away, but just to let me know I could go sit down. I almost ran to Misao but tried to walk as calmly as possible. I plopped beside her and let out a breath of relief. She smiled at me and grabbed my hands, swinging them in excitement. I sat patiently waiting to see what we were going to do and I watched as Kenshin suddenly stood up. Everyone around me did the same; I scrambled to my feet. Sensei turned around to face a flag of Japan that hung on the wall behind him. That's when I realized that Kenshin was going to begin the warm ups! I was finally going to hear Kenshin speak! I suddenly began to fidget and I bit my lip in anticipation.

And ever so quietly, from the front of the room, a low, smooth voice reached my ears.

"Bow to the flag." I smiled as we all bowed to the flag. Sensei turned around to face the students and again…ever so quietly…

"Bow to the master." I couldn't help but smile again.

"So he does talk!" I whispered to Misao beside me. She giggled quietly and nodded her head.

"Surprising isn't it?" My smile widened even more.

The warm-up exercises were basically the same thing. Maybe done in different order or done a bit differently but was the same none the less. Nothing I didn't know how to do. I really began to get nervous when sensei told us to put on the rest of our bogu. Just when I was about to put on my head gear, I took that moment to glance around the room. Everyone was already tying their head gear on. 'Here we go Kaoru…show em what you got!'

I practically shoved the thing on my head and tightened the strings until I was sure my head was going to explode from the pressure.

"Partner up! Misao! You and Kaoru please come up here to the front!" Misao and I passed each other a quick glance before we both walked to the front of the room. Sensei walked to my side.

"I want to observe your skills closely." I gave him a weak smile and already I could feel the sweat begin to drip down my face.

"Bow!" I bowed and took three nervous steps forward and pulled out my sword and prepared to warm up. We were told to do Kirikaeshi. Even though I had done this about a million times in my life, I felt like I was doing it for the first time. Misao would give me an encouraging smile once and awhile, and it helped a little but it wasn't enough. We moved on to Uchikomi. I was actually surprised at how good Misao was. She had received her 1st degree black belt just after I did and she was as good as some of the higher levels at my old school. I was actually pretty intimidated! We moved on to Kakari geiko and before I knew it, we had just finished warm ups and I was already dying of exhaustion. I didn't realize how hard I was pushing myself to impress sensei and the others. I hated to admit it, but the training was far more intense than I expected and was used to. 'Yo, I am going to be so jacked by the end of this year' I laughed to myself but my laugh was shaky. I was damn tired man!!

I hated it even more that sensei would just stand before me and Misao and just _watch_ me. I know that he wanted to _observe_ me, but it was damn uncomfortable. I was working harder than I ever worked before! I wanted to impress him so much; I didn't even get the chance to observe any of the other students. It was nonstop work and no rest. So I was thankful when he let us do some breathing exercises. Sensei smiled at me and suddenly called for everyone's attention. I knew that smile! Sensei from back home would give that kind of smile when there was something evil on his mind. I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Ah damn…" I mumbled.

"Everyone! Make a line facing Kaoru!" I stared at him when he mentioned my name. What the heck was this guy panning!?

"Everyone behind each other. Higher levels in the back." He used his hands to usher everyone to get into a line. 'Holy shit…'

"We are going to do ji geiko Kaoru, you are going to fight everyone one by one." I looked into the eyes of my first opponent and then I slightly moved to the side and looked at the long line of my _other_ opponents. 'Yeah no problem! I can fight 30 or so people without rest! After all I _am_ human!'

I let out a loud, high-pitched nervous laugh and gave sensei a look that just said 'ARE YOU FREAKIN INSANE!?!?' He just gave me a simple smile in return.

"One point match! HAJIME!" And that was the last thing I heard. After that the only sounds I heard was the pounding of my heart, my heavy breathing, and the yell of my opponent. It was all so fast; we didn't even bow to begin the match! But it was too late to stop. I felt myself grip the handle of my sword and my blood pumped through my veins as I let out a loud yell. I felt the adrenaline flow through me and I took a step forward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am dreadfully sorry i left it off here. There will be several fight scenes next chapter AND! Kenshin and Kaoru will finally talk. Kenshin is forced to walk Kaoru home. LOL! and the fight scene between them! -SQUEAL- i cant wait to actually write it out. LOL

Good and Bad reviews accepted!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to all those who reviewed! Don't worry! All of your questions are things I have yet to answer. I didn't forget them! I hope you enjoy chapter 7!!!!

In kendo, beginners start at level 10 and the more advanced you get the lower the level you become. So once you are at 1st level you are technically a black belt. Once you get your black belt you are now 1st degree. The more advanced you become as a black belt the higher the degrees you become. Get it? So it goes backwards and then forwards.

Before fighting or working with partners for warm ups. The sword is always aimed at the partner's throats. It's also usually done after you hit your opponent. You go back into "first" position which is aiming the sword at the person's throat. It's done to show you're done with the attack. If you don't do it, you usually won't get the point.

Men(pronounced the way its spelled)- What you call out when you hit the head

Do(pronounced like dough)- What you call out when you hit the side of your opponent's torso.

Kote(sounds like Ko tey)- The wrist

Chapter 7

My opponent was good, but he was slow. I noticed this when he took his first step forward. I let out a low, steady exhale and kept my eye on his sword. He may have been the lowest level but I couldn't underestimate his talents. For awhile we just stood facing each other waiting for one of us to attack. He let out another yell and I knew he was going to attack first. He charged at me. I knew it…he was slow. He was going for men.

"DO!!!" I felt my body shift forward. I bent my knees until they almost skimmed the ground while my sword met with his side. I quickly turned around, my sword set pointing at his throat.

"POINT!" Sensei raised his right hand signaling I had won the match. Before I could even celebrate my win, my opponent ran to the side and my next opponent was already charging at me. He let out a loud shout which I copied and without another thought I attacked his men. He tilted his head out the way. Dammit…I missed.

We moved away from each other, carefully aiming our swords at each other's throats. I waited patiently for him to attack. His eyes quickly glanced at my wrist and I knew what he was going for. He charged.

"KOTE!!" He went for my wrist.

"MEN!" I moved to his right and swiftly hit men as he passed me. I took several steps backwards, never taking my eyes off him.

"POINT!" Sensei raised his right hand.

Besides me and Misao, there was another girl at the dojo. She was only 3rd level but I didn't underestimate her. Girls can be tough as hell too. If she wanted to she could probably kick my ass.

She let out a loud shrill for a yell which caused me to flinch. Damn…that was painful to the ears. I almost laughed when I noticed the others behind her flinched as well. I let out a loud yell and without any pause; we both attacked each other at the same time. We both went for men but our swords were blocked. We collided and struggled to shove each other away. Using her hands she pushed mine upwards, signaling that she was going to go back. I waited and prepared myself to hit her men. She roughly pushed me back and went for my side. I blocked it with my sword and before she got too far I stepped forward and attacked.

"MEN!" I yelled out in a gasp.

"POINT!" Sensei raised his right hand. Each opponent I fought got better and better. It became even harder and I got even more exhausted. It was like playing those really old Street Fighter games. You began with a really easy opponent and then each fighter got harder and harder to defeat. After awhile your hands would begin to cramp up and before you knew it, you got to the last battle and your opponent was M. Bison who was almost impossible to kill. I used to hate getting to Bison and never actually beat him. But when I _did_ actually beat him, I hated that even more because after you killed him the game was over and the only thing you could do was put in your name and score and play the whole game all over again. But that wasn't the point…

I beat every opponent I fought and I planned to let it remain that way. Yahiko was my next opponent. Oh yeah… I was _definitely_ going to let it remain that way….

Much like the others, Yahiko didn't wait and charged at me full speed. He collided into me and smirked while he smacked his head against mine. The loud clang reached my ears causing me to wince in pain from the vibration. I growled low.

"Better watch it ugly! I'm a tough fighter!" The stupid smirk on his face widened and I could only smile sweetly back.

"Really? What a coincidence! So am I!" I let out a loud yell while shoving him, _hard_, backwards. He took a few stumbled steps back and I aimed my sword at his throat. If he wanted to play rough, then we were going to play rough. I would make sure of that.

For several moments we just faced each other. Once and awhile we would just rotate our swords around the other to intimidate each other. I even stomped my foot and hit his sword with mine. He flinched, but he didn't move. I waited for him to do the same…for if he did, I wouldn't hesitate to make my move.

He smirked again and I knew he was going to attack. Yahiko was faster than the others but I could still see his moves. He charged towards me and went for men. I hit kote but neither of us got a point. He attacked again this time for kote and I went for do. I waited until his arms were up above his head and I attacked.

"DO!!!" I made sure I hit him hard. I stepped away from him quickly and aimed my sword at his throat. I got that point for sure.

"POINT!" I watched Yahiko's expression of defeat as sensei raised his right hand and I smiled in triumph. Yahiko let out a small 'tch' and I gave him a little wave goodbye. The stupid butthead deserved it.

'Haha! Sucker!' I laughed to myself.

I almost forgot about Misao who suddenly yelled. I jumped in surprise and stepped back, preparing to fight. Misao was my equal so I knew I would have to work harder than before. We stood before each other and as I stared at her through her mask, I couldn't help but feel that this was a whole different Misao. She looked determined and pretty intimidating. She looked like she was ready to kick some major ass. I felt myself tighten my grip around the sword.

I let out a loud yell which she copied and we attacked at the same time. We both went for men but both our attacks were blocked. I shoved her backwards and went for men again but she tilted her head to the side. I missed.

"Damn" I said under my breath.

She lunged forward and went for kote but I moved to her right and attacked her side.

"DO!!!!" I yelled it out as loud as I could. I wanted to win this match, but it was not a point.

Misao quickly turned around and charged at me again. I went for men but missed again as she ducked out the way and hit do. No point. Before she got too far, I spun around and followed her. I waited until she turned around and…

"MEN!!!" I attacked her when she least expected it. She raised her sword to try and block my attack but she was too late.

"POINT!!" I smiled in triumph. I was exhausted but still going on strong. I was sweating like an absolute madman and my eyes stung from the sweat that dripped down my face and into my eyes. My arms felt like wet noodles and my tongue was as dry as sand. There were only three opponents left. Kenshin was the last.

The next opponent I fought was also a 1st degree black belt. He was extremely tall which was going to be a disadvantage for me. But at the moment it was his hair that caught my attention. His hair was the oddest shade of white. It was odd. I guessed a lot of people at the dojo had funky shades of hair. I took a quick glance at Kenshin before bringing my attention back to the person in front of me.

He took a step forward and let out a short yell. It was short but loud and echoed throughout the room. The "battle cries" are supposed to intimidate your opponent…and I was definitely intimidated.

I yelled and lunged towards him. My best move was always men, so I attempted to hit him quickly and end the match, but he moved out the way and attacked kote. Thank god he missed. Without another thought I went for his men again which was open but again it was no point. We stepped away from each other and I carefully observed where his eyes looked, but to my surprise, he kept his eyes on _me_ the entire time. I charged again, frustrated. I pretended to go for men and when he raised his arms to block my attack, I quickly changed my attack to do.

"DO!!!!!" I pushed past him and quickly spun around to face him. Dammit…no point.

Now I was really tired. My breaths were coming out in rushed pants and I tried to suck in as much air as I could. My body was begging for a break.

Before I could even blink he suddenly lunged forward and hit men. I blocked his attack in time and as he stepped back, I stepped forward and attacked his men. He attacked kote.

"KOTE!!" He stepped away from me and I glanced at sensei.

"POINT!" He raised his left hand. Dammit…I freakin lost!!!!!! I let out a loud groan. I watched in disappointment as my opponent walked to the side. I was definitely going to find out who that guy was…

I prepared for my next fight and my opponent was Aoshi. Fuck…just what I needed. I had to fight the urge not to let out another loud groan.

He calmly stepped forward and prepared to fight, but did not yell. I yelled the loudest I ever could and jumped up and down. I was running out of energy and needed the adrenaline to pump through me again. Without another delay I quickly lunged forward and attacked do. Aoshi was so tall I couldn't reach his men. If I attempted to hit men, I wouldn't get the point. I had to rely on kote and do only. He blocked my attack and I went at him again. I hit his sword out the way and hit kote. No point. He hit men.

"Men!" Dammit…I lost didn't I? I watched as Aoshi stepped away from me and I then glanced at sensei.

"POINT!" He raised his left hand. Shiiiiiiit!!! I was losing faster and faster than before.

From the side I could hear Misao cheering for Aoshi. She was jumping up and down and letting out the most girlish squeals I ever heard. I was amazed at how different she was now than when I was fighting her before. A smile appeared on my face but disappeared as quickly as it came. Kenshin stood before me and took a slow step forward. Dammit…Kenshin was my M. Bison.

Without a word he raised his sword and patiently waited for me to attack. I gulped down the lump that grew in my throat and my blood began to run cold. I tried to yell as loud as I could but it came out a little shaky. I fought many people in Kendo for many years, but with Kenshin, I felt like I was in a real fight. I felt like I was really going to die. The look in his eyes was almost murderous. I think I understood for the first time why he was called Battousai.

I couldn't stand just standing there. I let out another yell and lunged at him. I attacked men but he swiftly blocked it and moved to the side. I spun around and went at him again. I hit kote, do, men, men, kote…I hit everything but he blocked them all. Damn him! He wasn't even fighting. He just blocked all my attacks and was waiting for the right moment. He was waiting for an open target. He was waiting for me to collapse in exhaustion. He was teasing me and it pissed me off.

I let out another yell but this time it was a yell of frustration. I was no longer thinking and just charged at him like a madman. I went for men but he ducked out the way and I felt his sword connect with my side.

"Do!" His voice echoed to my ears and sensei's voice followed.

"POINT!" He raised his left hand. Kenshin beat me in one attack. DAMN HIM!!!!

I spun around in fury and wanted a rematch. He stood with his back facing me and he stared at me over his shoulder. I panted and glared at him as hard as I could. I didn't care if I he was going to beat me again. I wanted a rematch!

Kenshin did nothing but turn away from me as sensei appeared in front of me.

"I am very impressed with your skills Kaoru." He said. I ignored him and just continued to glare daggers at Kenshin's back. 'I hope you die you damn silent samurai manslayer jerk!'

I let out an irritated huff as sensei told everyone to line up. Misao came up to me and whispered good job. I didn't say anything but followed her to the back and sat down like everyone else.

I pulled off my head gear and let out a loud sigh of relief when the cool air touched my heated face. I was dripping with sweat. It was hot and disgusting. Thank god it was all over! I wanted a shower.

"Bow to the master" I grumbled while we all bowed and reluctantly stood up to bow to the flag. I cursed silently to myself and I glared at the ground when we bowed. I would beat him for sure next time.

"Kaoru, I can see why sensei recruited you! You are very good!!" Misao said to me as we both packed up our armor. I sighed and wiped sweat from my brow with the back of my hand.

"Thanks, but I cannot see why." I said.

"I think sensei is smoking something…" I was talking to myself in English and laughed. Misao chose not to ask what I said and continued to pack her armor. I stood from my seated position with my armor in my arms and walked to large shelves that sat in one side of the room. I struggled to place my armor in my own shelf.

"Ugh! This is when I hate being so damn short!" I grunted and attempted jumping. The shelf was too high for me to reach. I jumped again. My legs were weak and when I landed back on my feet, I lost my balance and began to stumble backwards. It was all too fast for me to remember correctly but I felt my heart stop beating and I started to slip backwards. My armor fell to the ground with a loud thud as I reached out for something to grab. My fingers skimmed the edge of the shelf but I could not grab it.

I let out a loud gasp when I felt my back collide into something solid but soft and I watched in shock as two large hands suddenly gripped my shoulders. Something or should I say _someone _was supporting me. My heart was beating at probably 60 miles per hour! No joke! I had to take the time to calm my nerves and when I finally did, I had to thank the person who helped me.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice from above me reached my ears and I took the time to look up without turning around. The top of my head skimmed the man's chest as I stared into a pair of unfamiliar, turquoise eyes. His hair was the oddest shade of white I had ever seen!

"Oh! It's you!" I gasped out. I hadn't realized I spoke in English and didn't blame him when he quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Without a word he pushed me back up into a standing upright position and bent down to grab my armor as I turned around to face him. He was kind enough to place my armor in the shelf for me and I smiled when he finally turned around.

"Thank you very much!" I let out an embarrassed laugh and rubbed the back of my sweaty neck. Uck! Gross…

"It's fine. My name is Yukishiro Enishi. I'll see you around." And without another word he just gave me a small wave of the hand and walked out of the dojo. He had left so quickly I barely had time to register all that that had happened just a few moments before. I stood blinking at the spot where he would have been and finally shrugged.

"Okay…see you around." I spun on the ball of my foot and walked to the changing room. Misao was already almost finished when I walked in. The other girl was there and we exchanged small smiles.

"Nice fight today." She said while pulling her bag over her shoulder. She was leaving.

"Thanks! You too!" She gave a small nod and left before telling us she would see us tomorrow. Misao waited for me as I changed and together we left the changing room. Aoshi and Yahiko were waiting for us at the entrance doors. Aoshi, of course, just gave us a curt nod and Yahiko stood, pouting with his arms crossed against his chest. I guess he wouldn't talk to me for awhile. I smiled to myself. But then I realized there was no Kenshin. I looked around the dojo and figured that he went home first. I didn't care. It was better for me if I didn't have to walk with him.

"You are very skilled." Aoshi said to me as I walked up beside him. I blushed at his compliment.

"No, you still beat me…um…Aoshi." I nervously glanced at him when I squeaked out his name. I was silently asking him if it was alright I called him by his name. Understanding my silent request, he nodded and I gave him a toothy grin. Misao gave a little pout of jealousy and gripped his arm. Whoops! That was my cue to walk a few steps behind them and leave them be. I slowed my pace to let them ahead of me when sensei suddenly called to me. I looked over to find him sitting Indian style at the far end of the room. I looked back to Misao who had a questioning look on her face.

"Would you like me to wait for you Kaoru?" I glanced at her and then to Aoshi who was patiently waiting for my answer, but I shook my head.

"No, I am fine. I can find my way back. You go home with Aoshi." At my answer, Misao let a giant smile appear on her small face and without any complaint, tugged on Aoshi's arm to continue home without me. Yahiko was already miles ahead of them. I smiled.

"Kaoru" Sensei called to me again and I spun around to walk over to him.

"I'm coming!" I called out to him. I jogged a little to pick up the pace and plopped down in front of him. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to sit or stand, but I chose to sit anyway. My legs were killing me! I waited patiently for sensei to speak but I still bit my lip in anxiousness to leave the dojo.

"I am very impressed with your skills Kaoru." I let out an un-lady like snort and swatted my hand.

"Thanks! But you almost killed me with today's sparring." I laughed and slapped my knees. If my mother saw how I was acting, she probably would have whacked me across the head. So I turned it down a notch. I cleared my throat and waited for sensei to speak. He shook his head.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." I shrugged my shoulders to myself. I don't know what he saw but I sure as hell wasn't the best fighter. I suddenly leaned forward and my right eye squinted. Sensei slightly flinched at my sudden action and leaned back, he was obviously uncomfortable at our close range.

"Sensei, why _did_ you recruit me? What's so special about me that made me the first person to ever be recruited?" I asked him in a serious tone. I felt my heart begin to pound in anticipation. What was he going to tell me? What made me so different from the others? If sensei told me the reason, I would probably learn to enjoy being there.

Sensei never said a word but kept a serious expression on his face. His eyes closed for a brief moment and he cleared his throat. Here it comes…the moment of truth.

"Kaoru, the reason I recruited you was because…" He paused and I fought the urge to not grab him by the collar and beat the answer out of him.

"Well…actually, the _only_ reason why I recruited you was because I was running out of students." I fell over.

"I needed students in my dojo. Less and less students are trying to join my school. Intimidated or scared I guess…" He said in a matter of fact tone. My god…he sounded like Misao. Despite the emotionless expression on his face all the time, he gave the most innocent smile he could muster. If only I could have wiped that smile off his face.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I grabbed him by the shirt and yelled into his face. Spit flew everywhere.

"I'm sorry! But I didn't just choose _any _person. I had to choose someone who was still very talented!! And Kaoru you are very good!" I blinked at him. A brief moment of silence passed us. He raised his hands in mercy and held that stupid smile on his face.

"ARGH! YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" I exploded in his face. I couldn't believe my stupid luck.

"I could be home! Eating donuts and ice cream! I could be at _my _kendo school with _my _friends!! I could be drinking Starbucks coffee! I could be sleeping! I could be going to a college of _my _choice!!!" I continued to yell at him, my grip on his shirt grew tighter and tighter.

"I have no clue what you just said, but think of all the good things!" He began to sweat. I was going to kill him.

"What good things?!!?!? I am going back to the dorm, I am taking a loooooong shower, and I am going to sleep." I practically threw him away while I began to bite my nails in irritation. 'Sparring would be good RIGHT now' I thought grimly to myself.

Sensei sat upright and brushed off imaginary lint on his shirt. I failed to catch a secretive and amused smile that appeared on his face.

"Please don't let this make you decide to return home. I would very much like it if you continued to train here." I sneered at him. He did nothing.

"I didn't understand everything you said, but I got the idea…" I grumbled at him. He nodded his head and I stood up, brushing off my legs. I jabbed a finger at him.

"You are so DAMN LUCKY! I am deciding to stay here for your sorry ass!" I growled in English. If only I knew how to say that in Japanese.

"I am returning to the dorm. Don't bother me tomorrow sensei." I spun around to leave but sensei suddenly called after me.

"WHAT!?" I hissed at him. I was on the verge to kill someone.

"Let Kenshin walk you home." He ushered to the side where Kenshin suddenly slid open a door and stepped out. My eyes widened in horror.

"You two live in the same direction, so you might as well let him walk you home!" I sputtered and choked. What the heck was he still doing here!? Why didn't he go home!?

"You will walk her home Kenshin." Sensei said, almost demanding actually. But Kenshin didn't even reject or complain and simply gave a curt nod.

"Oh…wait its okay! Really!" I tried to object to the offer but Kenshin just glanced at me. My breath hitched in my throat and I froze.

"Let's go." He ordered it rather than said it. His voice was so low I was surprised I even understood what he said. I glanced at sensei who had an amused smile on his face. I sneered at him. He was so dead…

"Be careful on the way home. It is growing dark." He waved goodbye. Oh yeah…he was SO dead…

Kenshin was already 5 million miles ahead of me. I had to jog a little to catch up to him. Even though I _really _didn't want to walk with him…I didn't know my way home. I lied to Misao, but I couldn't help it. It was sort of sickening to watch Aoshi and her together. I actually felt bad for Yahiko.

I glanced at Kenshin's head of red hair and continued to try and catch up with him. If only he didn't distract me before when we were walking to the dojo, I would have remembered where I was going. It was his fault anyway! So this was his punishment!

I finally got to his side and let out a huff when I stopped into a walk. I side glanced at Kenshin and found he was staring directly in front of him. I took that chance to fully observe him. Worn out converse, dark jeans, dark blue shirt, black wrist bands, chain wallet, high ponytail, red hair, pale skin, soft lips, cold eyes, _amber_ eyes. MY GOD! THE MAN WAS SO FREAKIN GORGEOUS!

I felt my face turn hot and I was sure my face turned into an abnormal shade of red. The man sucked at being social, but I had to admit that he was terribly good looking. Good girls couldn't help but go for bad guys! I shook my head and tried to breathe.

When I reopened my eyes and once again glanced at Kenshin, I jumped in shock. He was carefully observing me. Holy crap…did he watch me the whole time I acted like a complete idiot? He said nothing then went back to facing in front. Yeah…he did.

I almost let out a groan. I was so nervous! My lips were bruised and almost bleeding from the torture I was giving them. I was practically gnawing on them. I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…" I tested the waters and found there was no shark. Kenshin didn't do anything so I continued.

"H-how long have you been taking kendo?" I squeaked. I was surprised at the way I was acting. But I couldn't help it!

I waited for his answer but he said nothing. I tilted my head forward and stared at him. I was silently telling him to answer but still he did nothing. I thought he might not have heard me so I repeated the question. _Still,_ he said nothing. I frowned in confusion.

"Now I know you're not mute. I'm positive I heard you speak…" I spoke to him but mostly to myself in English. I was trying to think if hearing him speak was all just an illusion. So I tried again. I summed up the courage to run in front of him and begin to walk backwards. It was bold of me but at least I got his attention. He blinked and just watched me as I spoke to him.

"What's your favorite color? Is it dark blue? Or black?" I asked him in Japanese. The only response I got was him giving me a quick glance. But there was still no answer. I decided to wait and see if he would answer, but there was still nothing. I finally huffed in frustration. I knew he could hear me, but could he speak? I figured he just didn't want to talk to me. And that got me angry. I stopped for a brief moment and let him pass me. I stomped my foot and began to yell at him as I jogged to catch up to him. I yelled at the back of his head.

"HAH! I get it you dumb red head jerk! You just don't want to talk to me. You can't have a normal conversation with anyone can you!? Well good! If you wont answer me then I can talk smack about you all I want in English can't I!? B'cuz you wont do jack shit!" I was practically screaming it out. But it didn't matter; no one knew what I was saying anyway. I knew it was rude, but for a brief moment I was being my rude, loud, American side.

"I knew it! You may be really hot and all but your personality sucks BIG TIME! Ya hear me!? Huh!?" I almost collided into Kenshin's back when he suddenly stopped. I was out of breath and I watched him in confusion. He looked at me over his shoulder with a murderous look on his face. My blood froze and I gulped. Did he understand all that I said?

I simply stood there, waiting for what he was going to do. I jumped and took a stumbled step backwards when he turned around and took slow steps towards. Holy fuck…I was SO dead!

Every step he took, I made sure we remained a good distance apart by stepping backwards. He stopped when he was only inches from my face. I could feel his hot breath brush against my cheek and I clenched my eyes shut. I expected a slap or a punch in the face. I expected to find my arms cut off and thrown to the ground beside me. But at the same time, I was wishing he would gently stroke my cheek or even kiss my forehead. Like in one of those girly love stories. HEY! It was the perfect moment! My heart was pounding against my chest, as if asking to burst out. I expected the worst but for a little something more too.

"We're home." He whispered low. My eyes blinked open and I stared at him in shock. He was glaring at me with his amber eyes and my blood ran cold. My heart stopped beating and I felt my soul leave my body. Without another word he stepped away and walked away to the men's dormitory. When he was a good distance away, my knees finally gave out and I fell to the ground with a loud thud.

My hand shook uncontrollably as I brought it to my chest and felt my heart pounding.

"That was the scariest moment of my life!" I gasped out. I never knew what people meant when they said they felt like they could no longer breathe. But now I knew _exactly_ what they meant. My face felt heated and a heavy sinking feeling in my stomach made me bend over.

And that was my first day. That was only the beginning of my story. I told myself that, that day was the worst day of my life. But I didn't know that for the rest of my time there, it was only going to grow just as interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying my fanfic but I'm surprised too! Everyone's comments are giving me GREAT ideas. Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy chapter 8!

Chapter 8

A good month had passed since I first arrived in Japan. Everyday was the same. Maybe some days were more interesting than others and some days were more stressful but besides all that, I was doing well. I learned to deal with Misao and she and I grew closer and closer each day. Yahiko and I still argued over petty things, but I had fun when we did. I'm pretty sure Yahiko felt the same way. Aoshi was still a walking icicle but I learned that that is just the way he is. I often turned to Aoshi when I needed serious advice. I can't talk to him for long since Misao starts to pout. I often think Misao is just a little _too _obsessed with Aoshi, but he seems to love her just the way she is. I learned new things such as Megumi and Sano being a couple and not Megumi and Kenshin. Although her actions still surprise me. I have grown closer to everyone as well and I look forward to the days I spend time with them. My Japanese improved a lot and I try my hardest when I'm in class. Ever since sensei told me the truth, he hadn't been so hard on me. Our bond grew stronger as well and sometimes I would actually stay after training just to talk to him. Ever since Kenshin walked me home that one day, he and I didn't talk much. Go figure…

When the gang would go out he would be there and he would sit there quietly while carefully listening to everyone else. Sometimes he would watch me but I figured that was just the way he was. Once in a blue moon, I would try to strike up another conversation with him when we were alone. The results were always the same and it would always end with me yelling at him in English. He would just stand there and watch me, oblivious to the fact that I was making fun of him. After awhile I realized that yelling at him gave me an excuse to take out all my stress on him, so I began trying to strike a conversation with him any chance I got.

I made a lot of new friends, both at school and at the dojo. I even began to talk to Enishi and found him to be quite a charming guy. He and I talked a lot more. He had several classes with me and sometimes he and I would walk to the dojo and back home together. I liked him a lot except when we sparred since he always whooped my ass.

I've become accustomed to my new lifestyle but I was growing _extremely _homesick. In fact, so homesick, I no longer had the energy to do anything anymore. I couldn't even really eat much. Instead of my usual 5 bowls of rice for dinner, I went down to only 2. I was going to be a toothpick by the end of the year…

"Hey Kaoru! Kaoru!!!!" I was so exhausted and caught up with my thoughts; I hadn't realized Enishi was calling my name. While leaving my last class for the day, he ran after me with his bag flying behind him, calling out my name.

"Kaoru!" He finally caught up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find him breathing in small pants and smiling at me. I cracked a smile.

"Oh! Hey Enishi!" I greeted. He gave me a small look of concern and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you okay Kaoru? You don't seem like yourself." He asked. I shook my head and told him I was okay but he was right. I wasn't myself lately.

"No no, I'm fine. I'm just missing home. That's all." I patted his shoulder which was pretty high but I succeeded none the less. He nodded, accepting my answer, and didn't ask anything else.

"I'm going to the cafeteria now. Would you like to eat lunch with me?" I asked him. I was secretly hoping he would say yes. I hated to admit it, but after being with him so much, it's only natural that I had a small crush on him. Small things like talking to him the way was I at that moment, made my heart jump in excitement. I think he was one of the first guys I actually _really _liked. I blushed when he smiled at me.

"Sorry, I'm meeting a friend for lunch. Maybe next time though. I'll see you at the dojo!" I was a little disappointed but that quickly disappeared when he gave my left cheek a little poke with his finger. I slapped his shoulder and told him to 'get lost'. I sounded anything but irritated. He smiled before running past me to meet his friend. I watched his retreating figure and actually felt a little jealous.

"Oh well..." I shrugged and walked to the direction of the cafeteria.

When I got there I found everyone already sitting at a table and talking. Sano, who was sitting so he faced me, saw me and gave me a little wave. I walked over to them and pulled out a chair beside Yahiko and sat down with a loud sigh. Yahiko glanced at me while slurping noodles into his mouth. I grimaced when the soup splashed onto my face.

"You aren't eating?" His words were muffled but I understood what he said. I just shook my head.

"I don't feel hungry today." I said. Megumi let out a small snort and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"That's odd. You eat 5 different meals for _lunch._" She teased. I gave her a little pout of annoyance but ignored her comment.

"Do you not feel well Kaoru?" Misao asked. She was nibbling on a piece of fruit. I shook my head again and my eyes traveled to Kenshin for a brief moment. Megumi was grabbing his arm again which had caught my attention. I moved my eyes away and sighed.

"I miss home." There was no way I could say 'homesick' in Japanese. So this was the best way I could explain it. Sano snorted and slapped my back a bit too hard. I glared at him which he seemed to not notice.

"You miss home? That isn't a reason to lose your appetite!" He laughed. I would have beaten him over the head with his tray, but I had no energy. Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Well I miss home and I have no appetite." I sighed loudly while I blinked my tired eyes.

"I haven't been able to sleep either." I continued and rubbed my eyes. When I reopened them, I found Kenshin staring at me. I adapted to his random stares and just turned my eyes away from his. He still made my heart skip though.

None of us really said much during lunch that day. I was usually the loudest or most talkative person besides Misao at the table. Misao and I would bring up a random topic and our conversations usually went from there. Sometimes Yahiko and I would just argue and our fights entertained everyone else. That's what lunch was like almost everyday but that day was different. Everyone just quietly ate except for a few words passed between us.

And like everyday, after lunch, Yahiko, Misao, Kenshin, Aoshi, and I left Sano and Megumi to walk to the dojo. Misao walked arm in arm with Aoshi as usual and Yahiko, who didn't have anyone to argue with, just listened to music. I was walking so slow that I actually walked beside Kenshin and was too tired to even care. I felt like I was walking through thick fog and couldn't see, hear, or feel anything.

I let out a loud sigh and from the corner of my eye I noticed Kenshin glance at me. He turned away a second later. Arriving at the dojo, I changed and put on my armor. We did our exercises and as usual we sparred towards the end of class. It was one point matches again. I won some fights but I finally lost when I fought Misao. She attacked men when I went for kote. I think sensei sensed something was a little off with me but he didn't question anything.

At the end of class Enishi came up to talk to me. I felt a bit chipper but still homesick.

"Don't feel too bad. Thinking too much about home is making you lose your concentration." Enishi said as he helped me put my armor in my shelf. I nodded and wiped sweat from my brow.

"I think if I just go home and get a good nights rest, I will feel better tomorrow." I mustered up the biggest smile I could and it seemed to convince him I was alright. Enishi was kind enough to walk me home and that definitely made me feel a whole lot better.

"Tomorrow will be better. I'm sure tomorrow something good will happen." Enishi stopped me in front of the entrance gates and poked my cheek again. I blushed and swatted his hand.

"Stop that…" I mumbled in embarrassment. He gave a little chuckle and he told me he would see me tomorrow. I watched him walk to the men's dorm before I finally went inside. And just like I said to Enishi, I went to sleep early and got a good nights rest.

I yawned loudly as Misao and I walked to our first class the next day. It's funny that I went to sleep a lot earlier than I usually did, and I was still dead tired. I felt a little better though. Misao seemed to never be tired!

"Have you begun our writing assignment Kaoru?" Misao asked me as I pulled open the classroom door. I froze in place and she stopped to stare at me. Damn…

"Ugh…no, I haven't. I forgot all about it!" I groaned and continued into the classroom when some students wanted to enter the classroom. As soon as Misao and I stepped inside, everyone began to whisper and stare at me. I didn't know what the big deal was. I thought maybe my zipper was undone so I actually bent over to check. Nothing…What the heck were they whispering about!?

Misao and I gave eachother a passing glance. I frowned slightly and she just shrugged her shoulders. 'People are weird' I thought but I finally knew the answer to my question when I walked to my seat. Sitting innocently on the top of my desk was a rose. I blinked in surprise. 'What the-!?'

I hesitantly picked up the rose and carefully observed it like it was a piece of priceless jewelry. Misao skipped over to my side and placed her chin on my shoulder.

"Ooooooh! Kaoru! Do you have a secret lover?" Misao asked in a sing song voice. I wanted to believe it, but I shook my head in disbelief.

"I think this is a mistake. I think this person put this rose on the wrong desk." I said and placed it back on the desk.

"I don't think so. Look!" Misao pointed to the bottom of the stem where a blue ribbon was neatly tied. Blue was my favorite color.

"Yeah but…There a lot of people who like the color blue!" I kept trying to convince myself it wasn't for me. But at the same time I wanted to believe it was for me. Misao giggled and left me to sit at her desk. I continued to just stare at the rose.

"Good morning Kaoru." I turned around to find Enishi smiling at me.

"Did someone give you that rose?" He asked. I blinked at him. 'Yeah…I hope it was you' I thought to myself. I gave him a guilty smile.

"I guess so." He nodded and gave a small grin.

"I told you today was going to be better." He raised his eyebrows for a brief moment before walking over to his seat. I stared after him.

"Thanks!" I called out to him and he looked over his shoulder.

"Sure." I was thanking him for the rose. The professor walked into the classroom and I finally sat down. I picked up the rose again and twirled it in my fingers. I caressed the ribbon and smiled quietly to myself. The professor began his lesson when Kenshin suddenly walked into the classroom. I don't know why, but I hid the rose under my desk. I felt embarrassed if he saw it and so I didn't want him to see it. He must have noticed my sudden reaction to his entrance because he glanced at me before taking his seat. I slowly brought the rose back out from underneath my desk and rested my cheek in my hand as I twirled the rose in my fingers. I smiled to myself. Today was definitely going to be a good day.

"So Kaoru, I hear you have a secret admirer." I spit out my drink when Megumi suddenly brought up the subject at lunch. I went into a fit of coughing and had to ask Sano to beat my back.

"Where did you hear that!?" I gasped out as Megumi grimaced at her wet shirt. The rose in my bag suddenly felt like a ton of lead.

"Ugly has a secret admirer? He must be blind!" Yahiko laughed and I kicked his leg from under the table. He winced in pain.

"Yes! I saw it myself! They left a rose on her desk in class this morning!" Misao said in a matter of fact tone. Gee…Thanks Misao…

I put my hands up and tried to explain the situation.

"Look, I think it was a mistake. I don't think that rose was meant for me. Besides even if it was, it's only one time." I said. Yahiko started laughing and he agreed with me when I said it was a mistake. I just ignored him though. I didn't care what he thought. Enishi was only trying to cheer me up anyway and he succeeded. It wasn't necessary to do anything more. I was just happy and didn't want the feeling to fade. Even if it was only a one time thing…it made me happy.

But it wasn't a one time thing. Over the course of the next few days, I found more and more surprises awaiting me. Everyday I found something new. Carefully hidden behind my armor, I found a small box of chocolates. The next day, a bracelet was left in my mailbox. A ring was left in my sneaker. One day, when I returned to the dorm, the security guard at the front desk said I had a small gift delivered to me. He told me the person who delivered the package had the strangest hair color. Upon hearing that, it made me smile.

The surprises continued to come and everyday I grew even more anxious as to where I would find my next gift. I was fully satisfied too. He was creative. He found a new place everyday to leave me my surprise. But with every gift I was given, I found a note attached to them. Each note was a ripped part from what began to look like a note or a poem of some sort. I looked forward to the next pieces to the puzzle.

I decided that I wanted to thank Enishi for all that he did for me. And my opportunity came when Enishi walked me home from Kendo.

"Hey Kaoru, I'll walk you home today." Enishi walked up to me and took my armor from my arms. He put my armor in the shelf and I thanked him. He waited for me to change and together we left the dojo.

"You seem to be a lot more cheerful lately Kaoru." Enishi pointed out to me as we walked together down the small road. I smiled to myself. As we walked, I kicked a small rock down the road.

"Well yes. I mean…Thanks to you Enishi." I turned to him. He smiled at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Me? What for?" He asked and tilted his head. I really hated it that I had to explain to him _why._ It was embarrassing as it was.

"Well…For helping me get over my homesickness. You have been helping me everyday." I confessed. Enishi's smile grew gentle and his eyes warmed. I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks grew hot. I was thankful for the cool breeze that brushed my heated face. The moment couldn't have been any better.

We walked together in silence for awhile. The small rock I was kicking was long forgotten and I wished I was still kicking it. The silence was making the moment a bit awkward. I looked for something to occupy me, but I found nothing. When I glanced at Enishi it looked like he was battling with his thoughts and losing badly.

"Enishi? Is something wrong?" I asked him. He didn't respond and remained silent. I bit my lip. Great…he was pulling a Kenshin.

We continued on like that and I started to grow a little upset when the dorm was in sight. I was expecting a bit more from our time together. I was surprised when Enishi slowed his pace and suddenly stopped. For a couple moments, I just stood staring at his back but I jumped when he spun around and faced me. I blinked in question and watched as he unexpectedly grabbed me by my shoulders and put his face inches from mine. I gasped in shock. I wasn't sure if it was me or the warm evening air that was making me feel uncomfortably hot. He had grabbed me so suddenly I had to grab onto his shirt for support. He was staring intently into my eyes and my eyes wavered away from his. His grip tightened which brought my attention back to him. Good lord…what was he doing?

"Kaoru…" He paused. I slightly tilted my head as if silently asking him what was wrong. Before he finally continued, he swallowed hard and said the words I desperately wished he said to me from the beginning.

"Kaoru, I want you to go out with me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made this chapter a bit different because I wanted this chapter to sort of be the 'introduction' to whats to come next. Trust me when i say the next chapter will be a lot better! Good and bad reviews accepted!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Like I always say! Thanks so much to all those who reviewed! I am completely overwhelmed with happiness! I actually get excited to write the next chapter! I hope you enjoy chapter 9!!!!

Chapter 9

"Kaoru, I want you to go out with me."

I know what I heard. It's not like I could mistake those words for anything else! I knew I wasn't dreaming. The warmth of his hands felt all too real. The smell of his cologne made me dizzy. I never felt anything this real in my dreams before.

"Wait…what did you say?" I knew what I heard, but I didn't know what to say.

I blinked in disbelief and his grip on my shoulders tightened. He pulled me in a little closer. Just a _little._

"Kaoru, I know I must be moving very quickly. But I want you to go out with me." He said it again this time with a little more persistency. I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat and I hesitated. In the back of my mind I was telling myself that I liked him and should try going for it. But then something just didn't feel right…like if I chose him…I was choosing the wrong person.

I remained silent. I couldn't help it. No matter how much I liked him, I still hesitated.

"Please" He quietly begged. But I still couldn't speak. I stammered and stuttered but still could not give him my answer. I opened my mouth and prepared myself to tell him to let me think on it but he surprised me once again.

I gasped when his arms wrapped around the small of my back and he pulled my body into his.

"Please" he begged again. I struggled in his hold but he was too strong. He buried his nose in my hair and begged again. I hoped to god I didn't smell bad and I began to think he was either desperate or he really liked me. Either way, I was put in an uncomfortable position.

I clenched my eyes shut and tried to clear my thoughts. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. No matter how much I asked him or struggled he wouldn't let me go until I answered his question.

"Please Enishi. Let me think about it." I gently pushed him away and he willingly pulled away from me. I smiled gently at him.

"Let me think about it." I repeated in a whisper. He just stared at me and went to stroke my cheek when something behind us caught his attention. I watched as his expression suddenly became serious and his lips fell into a thin line and his jaw clenched. I heard a twig snap and I looked behind me.

I gasped.

"Kenshin!" I exclaimed. I felt a wave of embarrassment flood over me as he stood before us. It was obvious he saw what had happened between me and Enishi. I mean…he _was_ standing in front of us.

He stared at Enishi through the curtain of his bangs and behind me I could feel Enishi tense. I didn't bother to look at Enishi and kept my eyes fixed on Kenshin. He just stood there and never even gave me a passing glance.

"Sorry Kenshin. We must be in your way!" I sort of pushed Enishi to the side with my butt when I realized that we were sort of blocking the road. Kenshin had space to walk past us but he remained frozen to his spot. He and Enishi just continued to stare each other down. The atmosphere was awkward and I couldn't help but fidget around.

"Ken-?" I began but he already began to walk away. I watched his retreating figure and frowned in confusion. He never even looked at me. Not once. What was up his butt today?

"I'm sorry." Enishi suddenly said. I never took my eyes off Kenshin's back.

"Why?" I asked. I watched his figure grow smaller and smaller each step he took.

"You must have noticed the awkward moment between us" That definitely grabbed my attention. I turned around to face Enishi and he too, was staring at Kenshin. I opened my mouth to ask why but then shut it.

"I admit that I did notice" I left it at that. Enishi brought his attention to me and he smiled.

"Kenshin and I have a bad past." He admitted and then he looked back at the spot where Kenshin would have been. My mind began to swarm with questions and I bit my lip to hold them back. I stepped on my own foot and rubbed my arm. I wanted to know why.

Enishi laughed when he noticed how eager I was to know the reason and he finally confessed.

"Kenshin and my sister were once dating. But he did something horrible and he left her heart broken. I can't really forgive him for the pain he put her through." Enishi clenched his fists. My mouth dropped in disbelief. Kenshin broke a girl's heart? He was actually dating someone!? He did something horrible to her?!

It was too hard to believe but Enishi's expression told me otherwise. I guess you can't really judge a book by its cover.

"I can't believe that!" I said. I couldn't believe it at all! Kenshin didn't seem like that sort of person, but at the same time he was a complete mystery. Enishi's story made me want to run after Kenshin and ask him if it was true. My feet tingled but I didn't dare move. Moments of silence passed us and Enishi finally broke it.

"Kaoru." He called to me. I turned to him.

"Please think about my question. I will leave you here. I'll see you Monday." Oh! I had almost forgotten. I blushed and simply nodded. I thought it was a good idea he was leaving me to think. My mind was jumbled with questions. Before he left, he did what he always did. He took his finger and gently poked my cheek. I smiled and he left. I didn't return home immediately that night. Instead I decided to visit someone who would give me good advice, someone who was experienced with relationships. I went to see Megumi.

"Enishi asked you out?!?!" Misao practically screamed at the top of her lungs. I regretted bringing her along to Megumi's apartment. Instead of going to the dorm, I took the bus to Megumi's apartment. Megumi agreed to let me stay and ask her for advice. We decided Misao needed to be there with us and the night became a girl's night. I had to shush Misao.

"Misao! Not so loud!" I whined and Misao just giggled while rolling around on top of her small futon. I swear Misao was like a little kid.

Megumi was walking around the room and she stopped to stand in front of me. I sat on the edge of her bed, biting my nails and shaking my leg uncontrollably.

"You said Enishi asked you out right?" I nodded and she frowned.

"Yukishiro Enshi?" She asked, emphasizing 'Yukishiro' and I nodded again. Her frown deepened.

"Why? Is something wrong? Do you know him?" I was able to pull my fingers from my mouth and actually ask a question. Megumi sucked in air through her teeth while tilting her head.

"Did he say anything about Kenshin?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah! Yeah he did actually! He said he and Kenshin had a bad past together." I said in a matter of fact tone. I was surprised that Megumi knew about it. I moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"How did you know?" I asked her but she didn't respond. Instead she just shook her head.

"I don't know everything but…" She paused and then glanced at Misao. I watched as Misao shrugged her shoulders and Megumi just sighed a little.

"Well, I won't stop you from deciding to be with him, but I will tell you that I don't know the whole story. So, just be careful." She stared at me intently. I realized she was being serious when she neither blinked nor moved but just stared at me. I admit I was a little annoyed that she was assuming Enishi could be the bad guy. But he was caring about his sister and I don't see what I had to be careful for None the less, I still appreciated her for caring for me.

"Yeah okay." I crawled over to the futon Megumi set out for me and crawled under the blankets. Misao was already beginning to conk out. Megumi walked to the side of her bed and turned to me one last time. I was already settling in when she spoke again.

"I'm serious Kaoru. Don't take this lightly." She warned me. I turned to my side so that my back was facing her.

"I know." I said in almost a whisper. The room was silent except for Misao's deep breathing and then finally the sound of Megumi rustling around. I heard her let out a sigh when she settled herself in the bed. I pretended to sleep and instead just waited until I heard Megumi's deep breathing as well. The day had definitely been an interesting one. I had one too many surprises for only one day. I felt drained and exhausted, yet I couldn't seem to close my eyes and sleep. I let out a sigh and turned onto my back. I stared at the ceiling and thought back to earlier that day. I thought back to Kenshin.

My mind kept traveling back to the expression on his face. Those eyes that would make my blood run cold suddenly burned with fire. I kept thinking about how he and Enishi shared a secret that no one else knew. I sighed and turned on to my side again.

When I turned around and found Kenshin standing there, I suddenly felt so embarrassed. I felt so…horrible. I couldn't explain the feeling. It was almost as if I was feeling…_guilty. _When Kenshin walked down the road, I wanted to run after him and explain myself. Why I felt so guilty…why I felt so horrible…I don't know but I know I hated the feeling.

I shook my head violently and scolded myself. I didn't understand why Kenshin was distracting me from what I _really_ needed to be thinking about. Kenshin had nothing to do with me and Enishi. Whatever happened in the past wasn't my business. Maybe Enishi did do something to upset Kenshin and vice versa. What mattered now was right now. I liked Enishi and he liked me too. So it was settled. I decided that on Monday I would go out with him.

"Right…It's settled." I whispered to myself and closed my eyes. Only a moment later, my eyes popped open and I sighed. I said it was settled but something still didn't feel right.

I couldn't sleep at all the entire night so as soon as the first speck of light peeked through the curtains of Megumi's room windows, I got up, folded the futon, got dressed, wrote a note, and took a bus back home. As soon as I stepped off the bus, I breathed in the morning air. The cool mist in the light fog and the chilly breeze felt good against my skin. The streets were empty and the smell of fresh baked pastries from the café permeated the air. I felt as if I was the only person in the world. Most people would find this to be depressing and lonely but I found it calming and peaceful. It gave me time to think and forget. I got off a few stops before the stop in front of the school. I felt like walking. I knew it was going to be a long day and decided to do whatever I could to occupy my time. While I walked, I only looked at my feet. I wasn't worried about bumping into anyone since I was technically the only person left in the world. It was only a second later, I realized I wasn't the only person in the world when I turned the corner and I collided into someone. I almost fell backwards.

"Oh! I am sorry!" I apologized. The person had to grab my shoulders to help balance me and without thinking, I hurriedly grabbed their forearms. My hands felt like they were being burned. I felt embarrassed and just stared at the shopping bag on the ground which the person dropped. My hands were still gripping the person's forearms tightly. My heart was still pounding from the sudden shock.

"Are you alright?" The voice was smooth and deep. It was low and barely over a whisper. It was like velvet and it sent shivers down my spine. It was all too familiar.

My eyes slowly traveled up the man's body. Trailing to the hollow of his neck to his lips to his amber eyes…I choked…they continued to travel higher and higher until they stopped at the very top of his red hair. Him, who haunted my thoughts and clouded my senses, stood in front of me. Very real and _very _close. My skin burned where I felt his touch. The man who made my blood run cold but made my heart pound. The man who I wished to avoid than all others, stood in front of me. Very real and _very _close.

"Kenshin…" His name fell from my lips without me even realizing it.

"Kenshin? Kaoru, you should just forget about him. Don't let what happened between us bother you." I blinked and shook my head. Kenshin was gone and instead I found Enishi standing in front of me, tightly gripping my arms. An illusion, it wasn't Kenshin at all whom I bumped in to, but Enishi. I was going crazy! I felt humiliated with myself. How could I mistake wonderful Enishi for Kenshin?

"Kaoru? Are you alright?" Enishi asked in a concerned voice. He brought his hand to my cheek and gently caressed it. I felt myself blush and shyly turn away from him.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Oh that's good. I was worried that you were unwell." Enishi ran his fingers through my hair and I gazed up at him.

"No." I said and Enishi frowned in confusion.

"No you are unwell?" He asked but I shook my head.

"No I mean, Yes…I will go out with you." There! I said it! I agreed to be with Enishi and no one, not even Kenshin, was going to make me change my mind.

Enishi's frown slowly disappeared and on his gorgeous face appeared a bright smile. He pulled me into a tight hug and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I tightly hugged him back. I had to stand on my tip toes but thankfully he held me up. My body was small against his large frame, so I felt like I was being swallowed. His hair tickled my nose and his skin felt cool against my heated cheek. His cologne flooded my senses and my heart began to pound. That was all I had to do. When I thought about it, I felt so ridiculous that I lost a night of sleep because I was in denial with my feelings. This was right. Enishi was good to me and he was good for me…right?

Enishi pulled away from me and he stared into my eyes while gently caressing my cheek. I was embarrassed but let him continue. We were boyfriend and girlfriend now; it was only natural for him to show affection for me.

"Tomorrow night, let's go out for dinner." He whispered softly and I just nodded. My heart was fluttering and my cheeks were burning.

"Great." And with that he slowly leaned forward and ever so gently kissed me on the side of my lips.

"Not yet." He smiled and as he always did. He took his finger and poked my cheek.

And that was it. Enishi and I were officially a couple. And nothing was going to stop us. Nothing at all…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay okay...I'm sure a lot of you are going "WHHHHHHAAAAAAATT!?!?!?!?" but trust me the next chapter will be better and there will be a really nice fluff scene between Kenshin and Kaoru. I promise!!!!!

Good and Bad reviews are accepted!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you enjoy chapter 10!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Thanks to my sister who gave me ideas.

Chapter 10

"So you are going out tonight with Enishi huh?" Megumi raised an eyebrow in my direction as I looked through my clothes, Misao's clothes and sadly Megumi's clothes as well. I asked Megumi to come over and help me pick out an outfit for that night.

"Uh yeah-Misao!? Where is that blue dress you like to wear all the time?" I was throwing clothes over my shoulder and burying myself in piles of clothes. I had to find the perfect outfit! It was my first date with Enishi and I knew I had to make the night a good one.

"It's being washed! I'm sorry Kaoru!" Misao called to me from the bathroom. She too was getting ready; she had a date with Aoshi. I groaned and fell onto a heap of clothes.

"This is bad! I have nothing to wear!!" I sobbed. Megumi sighed in irritation and stared at the outfit I already had on.

"You are acting like a little child! What is wrong with the outfit you have on now? You look beautiful!" She placed her hands on her hips. I glanced down at myself.

"Yeahhh but-" Megumi let out a loud groan.

"You look fine! You're going to be late anyway! The dress looks great on you. Your hair looks nice and you look sexy! Just relax!!!" Megumi walked to the bathroom. She couldn't take me anymore. I glanced at my reflection and realized that I did look pretty hot! I looked so nicely dressed up! I smiled in excitement.

I brushed imaginary lint off my dress and glanced at the clock on the wall. I gasped when it read 6:57.

"Crap! I promised to meet him outside at 7 sharp!!!! Damn!!" I cursed to myself in English. From the bathroom Megumi and Misao told me good luck. As I ran out the door I yelled over my shoulder 'Thanks!'

I almost broke my neck sprinting down the stairs and out the door. I was relieved when I found Enishi standing at the gate. It didn't look like he waited long. He heard me bolting out the building like an idiot and turned around. He watched me as I ran to him.

"I'M HERE!" I gasped out and had to lean over with my hands on my knees. From above me I heard him chuckle. When I stood up he gently poked my cheek.

"You look cute tonight" He smiled.

"Thanks, it was just something I had laying around." Lie. I lied. It wasn't even mine and it definitely wasn't something I had just laying around. I didn't want to tell him I spent three hours looking for the perfect outfit. And I sure would have killed myself if I didn't look at least a bit decent.

Enishi must have known I was lying because he chuckled again.

"Alright, let's go." He took my hand that was touching my cheek and laced his fingers with mine. I could only remember his hand feeling cold and my face feeling hot. I wasn't sure if it was because I ran or because I was blushing. Well it didn't matter anyway; I was on a date with my new boyfriend. My wonderful Enishi!

The date was absolutely perfect! It was wonderful! The birds were singing and the sun was shining! Music was playing and rainbows streamed through the skies. The date was like those perfect, only find in movies, kind of dates. Enishi took me out to dinner and instead of a movie, we just walked around together, holding hands and laughing. If you were on the date with me, you wouldn't have ever seen my face without a smile.

"Kaoru, do you want to get some ice cream?" He pointed to across the street with our hands still intertwined together. I momentarily glanced at our hands and then to the small ice cream shop. If getting ice cream was going to make the night last even longer, then I would have gotten every flavor they had.

"Yummm! Yeah!" I giggled. He gripped my hand a little tighter and he glanced down both ways of the street before we jogged to the ice cream shop. He held the door open for me and he stepped in after me. A bell on the door jingled and the smell of sweets permeated the room. The ice cream shop was small and quaint. It looked old fashioned which only made me like it even more.

Enishi pulled me to stand behind another couple in line and he leaned his head over my shoulder.

"What flavor do you want?" He whispered into my ear. I giggled when his breath tickled my ear. I turned to face him.

"Strawberry please!" I said. He nodded and said he wanted chocolate for himself. I smiled but it disappeared quickly when a small group of girls in the corner of the shop caught my attention. They stood together with their arms crossed glaring at us. One girl in particular was glaring at me with a look of murder in her eyes. I frowned. What the heck were they looking at?

Enishi noticed the girls and rubbed my arm. One by one they began to leave the shop.

"Don't worry about them. They're just jealous of you for having such a good looking boyfriend." He joked. It made the atmosphere feel lighter and I forgot about them already.

"Idiot…" I laughed, slapping his arm. He laughed for a moment and then we grew silent. I thought about our date and I thought about how everything came to be. And then…I suddenly thought about Kenshin. I glanced at Enishi and I bit my lip.

This was horrible, how could I suddenly think about Kenshin just out of the blue? I opened my mouth to start a new conversation but I was cut off when his phone began to ring. He picked it up and I shut my mouth.

"Hello?...Right now?" A small tone of disappointment appeared in his voice. I glanced at him. He looked at me and frowned. Oh no…I knew that look.

"Alright. I understand. Okay. Bye." He sighed while shutting his phone with a quick snap and I gave a small sad smile.

"You have to go?" I asked, hoping my assumptions were wrong.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. My friend is drunk and the bartender at the bar just called me and asked me to pick him up." He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kaoru." He poked my cheek.

"No no, it's alright. I understand." I swatted my hand. No. It wasn't alright and I didn't understand. But I couldn't tell him that. It wasn't his fault anyway.

"I had a really fun time today though" I confessed. That was definitely the truth. Enishi smiled and kissed my forehead. I couldn't even feel his kiss.

"I'll see you later." And with that he sprinted out the door. The bell jingled like crazy. I watched as he ran down the street, calling for a taxi, people moving out of his way. I watched my boyfriend ditch me for his drunk, idiot friend. Damn.

"Are you ready to order?" The employee behind me asked. I looked at him over my shoulder and just shook my head. He gave me a small look of confusion as I turned around and walked out the shop.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I suddenly began to _only _see couples. Couples holding hands, couples smiling, couples blushing, couples laughing, couples just being together! People with their boyfriends and girlfriends. I suddenly felt so lonely. I let out a loud sigh. I felt depressed. I glanced up into the sky. The moon was out but to me the night was still young.

"I guess I'll walk through the park…" I grumbled to myself. It felt so depressing. I felt like time had slowed down when just before time seemed to be moving all too fast. I let out another sigh as I crossed the street to the entrance of the park. It was quiet and dark. It was empty and depressing.

"Man!" I groaned. The night was supposed to be absolutely perfect! But Enishi's dumb, drunk friend had to totally ruin it for us. I secretly hoped Enishi would beat up his friend and come running back, looking for me. I imagined he was right behind me, secretly walking up behind me. I imagined he would spin me around and pull me into a tight hug. I imagined he would apologize to me and then slowly lean in to kiss me. I sighed dreamily. Of course, I was _imagining _the whole thing.

I kicked a small pebble with my shoe as I walked down the rocky path. I knew there was a lake up ahead and decided to sit there for awhile. My feet were killing me anyway!

I started to pick up my pace by half jogging, half limping in pain to the lake but I stopped in shock when I noticed someone was already standing there. Now, it wasn't just someone standing at the edge of the lake, late at night that shocked me, but it was that the person standing at the edge of the lake, late at night, was…

"Kenshin…" I whispered low to myself. I thought maybe I was imagining things again. Maybe he was another illusion. Maybe it was just my loneliness that was making me hallucinate. Maybe I was just so lonely I actually imagined Kenshin was there so I didn't feel so alone anymore. I observed the silhouette of his body in the darkness. I could make out his face. The moonlight highlighted the paleness of his skin and the moonlight seemed to reflect off his eyes, making them glow like real embers. His hands were casually stuffed in his pockets and he just stood there, staring off into the distance. He looked so mystical, so godlike. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

I hadn't realized I was slowly walking towards him until I stepped on a twig, making him turn around. I felt his eyes bore into my soul. My heart pounded.

"Uh…Hi! Ken…shin." I said awkwardly. It was a bit awkward to find him there. We were alone in an empty park. Standing at the edge of a lake. It was late at night and like I said before. We were alone…_alone_.

I took hesitant steps towards him until I stood beside him but a good couple feet away. I may have known him for a good month and a half. I may have seen him like every second. And I may have hung out with him like everyday…but I was still so nervous around him. I probably could have lived with him! And still feel the same way.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" I asked him. I decided it was best to just talk, even though he would probably just ignore me again. I was staring directly at him. My whole body was turned in his direction. He glanced at me and blinked slowly before staring ahead once again. I knew it…he was going to ignore me again.

"I usually come here to clear my thoughts." My eyes widened and I smiled. He was actually speaking to me.

"Oh I see. Is there a lot on your mind lately?" I asked. I wanted to keep this going. He glanced at me again and I sort of cowered away. Did I sound too anxious?

"You could say that…" I blinked. He was staring at me and my breath hitched in my throat. I didn't know what to say. I searched desperately in my mind for something to talk about and when I finally did, I wish I hadn't.

"Umm…Kenshin?" I turned to him to find he never took his eyes away from me. My heart pounded even harder.

"I know I might be nosy, and if you don't want to answer me, you don't have too! But…" I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes.

"What…What happened to you and Enishi's sister…?" I squeaked. I nervously glanced back at him and he was staring ahead again. He remained silent. The only sound was the sound of crickets in the distance. The warm summer breeze brushed against my cheeks and I realized he wasn't going to answer. He was silent.

"I'm sorr-" I began but to my surprise he cut me off.

"She and I dated for two years." He began and my eyes widened. He didn't turn to look at me.

"But during the last year, we started to drift away from each other." I nodded my head silently.

"I found out she was seeing someone behind my back…so I broke it off with her." I was surprised Kenshin was being so open with me. I was surprised he was even talking! I felt like somewhere in the world a tree turned human or a volcano was shooting out chocolate syrup. It was so strange!

"I see…But why is that any reason for Enishi to hate you?" I asked in confusion. He was silent for an instant but finally answered.

"Enishi didn't know the reason why I broke it off with her. Tomoe refused to tell him why." I assumed Tomoe was her name.

"Tomoe was coming apologize to me one day but she was hit by a car on the way." I gasped. Kenshin gave me a fleeting look when I suddenly gasped.

"Enishi misunderstood and thought she killed herself because she was heart broken. He blames me for her death." He stuffed his hands further into his pockets.

"That's horrible!!" I exclaimed! His story shocked me and at the same time, I felt really bad. I couldn't imagine the pain the both of them must have been feeling.

"Now I understand. I'll- I'll tell Enishi the truth for you!" I pounded a fist into my open palm. Kenshin turned to me and I slowly lowered my hands.

"He won't listen." His voice was smooth and low, I hardly heard him. I couldn't say anything to that because I knew it was true. Enishi wouldn't listen. No matter what, Enishi would always believe his sister killed herself for Kenshin. I began to feel extremely sad.

"Did you…love her?" I tried to imagine Kenshin with Tomoe. What they must have felt for each other. But I was shocked when he slowly shook his head.

"I can't say I did. It was more of a mutual understanding what we had. But it would be a lie if I said I didn't at least care for her." He said, carefully watching me while he spoke. That made me feel even _more_ depressed. I think he noticed because he changed the subject.

"Did you enjoy your date?" I was glad he changed the subject but I changed the subject again. I didn't want to talk about my date. I gave him a large smile.

"Kenshin, I am surprised you can actually talk! And you're actually talking to me!!!" I gave en elated laugh.

"I always thought you were a jerk with a stick up his ass." I laughed to myself in English.

"I think it would be very difficult to have a stick up my behind." He said softly. I stared at him in disbelief. He didn't look at me.

"Wait…What did you say?!" I choked. I knew I spoke in English. So it was impossible for him to…

"You mean all this time…! All those times I was walking with you…! You knew EXACTLY what I saying to you!!!!!" I shrieked. Oh dear lord! Please don't let the tomorrow newspaper headlines say 'Young, stupid, bigmouth, girl found decapitated in the park last night'.

I slapped my hands to my mouth and screamed into my hands. Kenshin stood calmly as always while I jumped around. My heart was pounding like mad and the truth was just beating me with bat. I was spazzing like I never had before and just screamed and shrieked. I was running in place and I let out an awkward gawk when I almost tripped but I continued to run in place immediately afterwards. I failed to notice a small smile appear on Kenshin's face. I was too busy freaking out.

"I'll walk you home." He randomly said. He turned around and began to walk away. I just stared after him, my hands still at my mouth. After awhile, my hands slowly dropped from my face and fell to my sides. My breaths were coming out in pants. He didn't kill me!

Kenshin stopped walking to wait for me, but not once did he turn around to look at me. He just stared ahead, hands in his pockets, standing completely still. I hesitantly took a step forward and when he did nothing, I picked up my pace and ran after him. I got to his side and I laughed when I stopped. He gave me an impassive stare and I smiled. We started to walk together. We were silent but for some reason, I didn't feel nervous or sad. I felt happy and content. My heart was pounding, but not because I was scared, but because I was excited! And…maybe because I was running around, but! I was still really happy.

I glanced at Kenshin and had to hold back laughter. To think that this whole time he understood everything I said to him. I smiled again. I was glad he actually said more that just 'hi'.

"You wanna hear a joke Kenshin?" I said in English. I knew he understood what I said, but I still wanted to see.

"Sure." I almost burst out in laughter but went ahead and told my joke. I was already laughing. I couldn't hold back the emotions I was feeling.

"You wanna know what happened to the guy that jumped out of the plane?" I asked. He glanced at me.

"What?" He asked.

"He just died." I laughed. He was silent. I abruptly shut my mouth. He stopped and turned to me. I stopped short to stare at him.

"That was really bad." And with that he just continued to walk again. My mouth dropped and I stomped my foot. I ran after him.

"Wait! That's!-That's the point! It's supposed to be so bad that it's funny!" I was dramatically using my hands to try and describe the idea to him, I couldn't help but laugh. It was true. He was right. It was really bad.

I noticed that very slightly, the edge of his lips turned upwards. I decided not to make a big deal out of it. But it was nice to see him smile…well… _kind_ of smile…

We continued to just walk together. It was mostly me that talked the entire time, but he would say one or two things once and awhile. We were nearing the exit of the park and I had gotten in front of him somehow during our walk together. We walked in silence now; I couldn't find anything to talk about anymore, but for some reason, it didn't make the atmosphere feel awkward. As we continued to walk, I was suddenly aware of my sore feet again. When I was talking with Kenshin, I forgot about the pain I was in. I knew I had grown a blister, I could feel it on my heel. I hissed slightly as I began to limp. Never again would I wear nice shoes on a date. I continued to limp down the path when the heel of my shoe got caught between two rocks that were protruding from the ground. I let out a small shriek when I felt myself fall backwards. I was going to embarrass myself and I was going to be in pain the next day. I prepared myself to fall to the ground. I shut my eyes and the last thing I saw were my hands flailing in front of me.

But it didn't come. The pain didn't come. I wasn't on the ground but instead I was standing. And instead of staring into the night sky, I was staring at trees in front of me. I wasn't feeling the hard ground but instead I felt arms wrapped securely around my waist. I felt the warmth of Kenshin's body against my back. His lips lightly brushing my cheek. His breath tickling my ear. His scent clouding my senses. His touch sending my heart into flips. Jolts of electricity flowed throughout my body.

Kenshin was holding me in his arms. Holding me tightly yet ever so gently. Holding me safely from what seemed like all the dangers in the world. He held me so closely, so tenderly, so lovingly. I never wanted him to let me go. And it seemed like he would hold me forever. He just continued to hold me, he never moved and neither did I. We just stood together on the path, in the empty park, embracing each other.

I felt my heart slow to a normal pace and soon it matched with his heart beat that I felt against my back. His breathing was quiet and slow. I matched my own breathing with his so that we were in sync. I wasn't sure if he knew what he was doing, but he slowly leaned his head forward and buried his nose in my hair. The tip of his nose softly caressed my neck. I hesitantly leaned my head back and rested it on his shoulder. His grip tightened around my waist and so did mine, around his arms. I regretted it immediately when he suddenly pulled away from me. I felt his warmth leave me yet where his touch was, it burned through my skin. My senses cleared and his breath no longer tickled me. I almost whimpered. I actually _wanted _him to continue holding me.

I stared at him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets again and stared at me with that emotionless expression again. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to tell him to hold me again but then I realized what I would have been doing.

"Um…Thanks Kenshin." I hastily thanked him. I didn't want us to feel awkward. But it was too late. He gave a curt nod and took a quick glimpse at my feet.

"Don't wear those shoes next time." It sounded more like a demand than anything else. I let out a laugh of embarrassment.

"If I tripped like that when I was with Enishi…" I didn't end my sentence. He knew what I was going to say anyway.

Kenshin walked me back to the dormitory. This time he walked beside me, closer than usual. If I fell, he would catch me again. We were silent the rest of the walk. I couldn't say anything to him. When he held me I never wanted him to let go and when walked side by side, I wanted so desperately to lace my fingers with him. I was disgusted with myself. I had perfect Enishi and I was craving another man's touch. I hated myself.

"Thanks for walking me home Kenshin. I had a lot of fun." I thanked him when we stopped at the entrance gates. I sucked in some air and nodded to myself. From the corner of my eye I could see Kenshin's feet begin to move and I looked up. His body was turned to leave but he looked at me over his shoulder.

"Goodnight…Kaoru." My heart fluttered. The way my name fell from his lips made me shiver in delight.

"Good-goodnight…Kenshin." I said after a pause and he just nodded again. I stood at the entrance gates and watched as he walked away. Watching him walk away from me, I felt guilty. I felt like I did something wrong. I felt deprived. I wanted to run after him and tell him not to leave. And to my astonishment, I wanted to be with him.

I shook my head and turned around to go inside before I really did run after him. I was being selfish. I was being stupid. I was blind and dumb. I had Enishi and I was only hurting myself by believing I wanted to be with someone else. Enishi was the one I wanted to be with. I would forget Kenshin and be with Enishi.

"So what did you do on your date with Enishi?" Megumi asked me as the whole group was walking to the dorms. We didn't have Kendo training so we went out for dinner together. Kenshin and I didn't really talk to each other that day. To tell the truth, I was sort of avoiding him. Kenshin walked a few steps ahead of me. I glimpsed at him and flushed when the memory of the night before flooded my thoughts. I really wished Megumi didn't ask about my date, but I guess I couldn't blame her for being curious.

"Oh! I had a great time. We went out to dinner and we walked around for a bit." I bit my lip. I didn't want to mention that Kenshin and I bumped into each other. We didn't do anything wrong, but I still felt uncomfortable to admit it.

"That's all? Sounds boring!" Megumi said in astonishment. I just shook my head and didn't say anything more. I didn't feel like talking .

"I still can't believe ugly was even asked out!" Yahiko joked. I kicked him in the ass.

I walked in silence as everyone talked. I wasn't listening to what they were saying. Instead I just watched Kenshin.

I kept my attention fixed on him until a group of girls walking towards us caught my attention. I was shocked to find that they were the same girls from the ice cream shop the night before. And the same girl that was glaring at me then was glaring at me now. Megumi noticed this also because she scoffed beside me.

"What the hell are they looking at?" I didn't say anything but just stared at them as they got closer. Maybe they _were_ jealous that I had such a good looking boyfriend.

Just as we were passing, the girl stopped in front of me and blocked my way. From the corner of my eye I could see Megumi stop and turn around. Everyone else followed shortly after. I frowned in confusion but then to my surprise, the girl raised her hand and slapped me across the face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good and Bad reviews accepted!!!!!


	11. Authors note

Authors note

Thanks again to everyone that reviewed!!!!!

I am sorry to say that I will be on a not very brief hiatus.

I will be in Japan and possibly somewhere in Asia for the next month and a half.

I won't be able to update!!!

I AM SORRY!!!!!


	12. to everyone!

I'm sorry about my other story "The best of the best" I didn't realize how much people wanted me to continue the story! Expect the newest chapter to upload sometime this week!!!!!!!!

Please read my new short story "12 Reasons"

Thanks for all your support!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!Good and bad reviews are accepted!! Thanks for being so patient!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lifted my hand and gently touched my cheek. I hissed when it stung and then began to grow numb. I stared at the girl in shock. She simply stared back at me, her head slightly lifted, as if to show me she wouldn't back down.

'Did she just slap me?' 'Was I just slapped?' 'DID THIS BITCH JUST SLAP ME!?' I gritted my teeth. My hands just itched to grab her by the hair and start kneeing her in the stomach. I bit my lip so hard it started to bleed.

I finally let out a loud sigh and folded my arms across my chest. I tossed my hair from my face, tilted my head, sucked my teeth, and waited for her to speak. From behind me, I could feel everyone grow tense. The girl finally spoke.

"You stupid slut!" I widened my eyes and then frowned. 'Isnt that my line?' I said nothing and let her continue.

"You think Enishi likes you don't you?" She narrowed her eyes. I said nothing. She continued.

"Well Enishi is just using you! He would leave you for me any day!" I let out a snort and turned around. I couldn't believe this really was about Enishi. I wasn't going to waste my time with this girl. I heard her let out a scoff of disgust before she yelled at my back.

"Just like last night…There was no drunk friend…that was me that called him! He left you for me!!" I stopped abruptly in my step and the words echoed through my ears. From behind me, I could feel the girl smirking. She caught my attention but I never turned around to look at her. I refused to believe her. I wanted so badly for her to be lying.

How in the world did she know about Enishi's drunk friend? She left way before he did…

I lifted my head and stared at the group. I caught everyone's gaze one by one until it finally stopped at Kenshin's…and remained there. He stared at me through the curtain of his bangs.

Sound of feet shuffling reached my ears and the girl spoke again.

"He was only using you for revenge! He never wanted you. He never loved you!" That hit me hard where it hurt. Her words echoed all around me. I looked at Kenshin and something in his eyes darkened. By his reaction, somehow, I knew the girl wasn't lying. She was right. Kenshin lowered his eyes away from mine. I felt a stab of pain in my heart. This was about Tomoe. This was about Kenshin and Tomoe. Enishi wanted revenge for Tomoe...I was a pawn in Enishi's plan for revenge. It made sense. I clenched my fists and continued to stare at Kenshin. I felt angry but I dont know who I was angry at. Was I angry at Enishi? Kenshin? Was I angry at myself for believing Enishi loved me? Or was I angry at the girl? But what for?

For a brief moment, I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply. The girl was still talking but I stopped listening a long time ago. She must have noticed because she finally grew irritated and stomped up from behind me. She grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around to face her. At that moment, I opened my eyes and slapped her hand away. She stumbled backwards and gave a screech when she almost tripped. Her friends grabbed for her while she gave me glare.

"Don't give me attitude you stupid slut!" She yelled and I was surprised when she suddenly charged at me. She went to slap me again but this time I was prepared.

She went to strike me but I moved out of the way causing her to stumble passed me. I took that opportunity to kick her…hard. I watched as she fell to the ground with a loud shriek. Her friends ran to her to help her but she slapped their hands away. I simply stared at her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed causing peoples heads to turn in our direction. I let out a snort and scrunched my face in disbelief.

"What the hell am I doing!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID IDIOT!!??" I almost yelled at the top of my lungs. She flinched at my sudden outburst and looked confused at my question.

"Why are you here angry at me for?? Enishi was playing the both of us!! How stupid are you!?!?!" I growled. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and she violently shook her head.

"Enishi doesn't love you! He loves m-" She cried out in desperation. I cut her off in the middle of her sentence. At that moment I couldn't care less about her. She was obviously being stupid and didn't realize that Enishi was playing her too. She was young and attractive. She could have gotten any person she wanted. She could have ended up with a good person. Why was she still going for Enishi when she knew what he was doing? She needed to wake up and smell the freaking coffee. So I roughly grabbed her by her shirt and slapped her as hard as I could across her face. I shoved her back to the ground while she started sobbing loudly. 'Serves her right…' I thought to myself but I also couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. She must have really loved Enishi. She must have really hated it knowing he was with another girl and to top it all off I just kicked her and slapped her as hard as I could….

I looked at her friends who were trying to comfort her.

"You better tell her to leave Enishi…She shouldn't have to go through this…" I said quietly. They looked up at me and sort of nodded. I think they agreed with me. It made me feel better but I felt upset with myself.

"Kaoru!" Megumi started and I turned around to look at her. She had a concerned look on her face but I just shook my head. I held a hand up to her, silently telling her I was alright. For a little while, I just stood there, listening to the girl sob loudly on the ground while people stared at us as they walked by. Finally, I sighed deeply and turned on the ball of my foot.

"I'll meet you guys later…I'm going on ahead…" I started running in the opposite direction. Megumi called after me and asked me what I was going to do. I didn't stop running. Sano also called after me.

"Kaoru don't beat him up too much!!" He yelled out and I smirked. I wasn't sure if I could do that.

I ran as fast as I could. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and my heart pounded. The wind rushed past my ears and cut my cheeks. I felt myself choke up a little but I swallowed it down each time.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt. I really did like Enishi. I cared for him a lot. He made me feel special. I enjoyed receiving the gifts he gave me. I was happy when I was with him. I was sad…but I was pissed as hell too. Her words kept swirling in my head.

That slap to my face made me wake me up and smell the coffee. If what she said was true….then Enishi and I were over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good and Bad reviews accepted!! Dun dun dun!! Kenshin and Kaoru finally kiss next chapter? Omg!! Lol…maybe….


	14. Chapter 12

Good and Bad reviews accepted!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long Enishi…?" I had found Enishi sitting at a table outside, during lunch. He sat with a group of friends when I ran up to him and slammed my hands on the table. I practically shoved my face into his and asked him. He gave me a look of surprise and blinked.

"What?" He asked. I smiled sweetly and licked my lips.

"How…long…Enishi…??" I repeated and made sure I emphasized each word. I was pissed as hell. I had to hold back from grabbing him by his collar and punching his stupid face in. 'Hold it in Kaoru…hold it in…you don't know yet…maybe it isn't true' I kept repeating in my head. I almost grew impatient waiting for his answer.

He looked at me in confusion. He knew something was wrong and so did his friends. They sat in silence and continued looking back and forth between the two of us.

"What are you saying Kaoru? How long what?" He asked again. I gritted my teeth and smiled with a sour expression.

"How long before you were going to tell me you were using me in your stupid little plan for revenge…sweetheart?" Venom dripped from every word. I waited for his answer. 'Hold it in Kaoru…just wait' And that's what I did…I waited. I waited for him to tell me it wasn't true.

Enishi's eyes widened and he started.

"Kaoru! I-!!!" That was it...I didn't let him continue and I stood up to my full height. Before I knew what I was doing, I felt my arm wind behind me and I punched Enishi with every amount of strength I had in my body. I watched in content when his glasses fell off his face and he slightly fell over in his seat. His friends jumped up in their seats and moved away from me. My hand shook from pain but it felt so good.

I stood breathing heavily, my fists clenched tightly beside me. I waited for Enishi to stand up so I could beat the shit out of him.

By now a crowd of people had gathered around us. I never took my eyes off him though.

Enishi slowly fixed his glasses, spit, and stared at me. I tilted my head to the side and briefly raised my eyebrow in question.

"So what is it Enishi? How long before you were going to tell me?" I tightened my fist and got ready to punch him again if necessary.

"You found out…" He said quietly, bringing a hand to touch his bleeding lip.

"That's right you stupid son of a bitch…" I said in English. He knew exactly what I said.

"How?" He asked. I scoffed and almost kicked him in the face.

"How? How??? By your stupid little girlfriend you bastard!" I yelled in his face. Enishi let out a little smile and a small huff while he shook his head. Oh…I really wanted to kick him in the face.

"I don't care…if you're mad at Kenshin…it isn't any of my business what you think of him." I began. Enishi just continued to spit and wipe blood from his lip.

"I don't care if you think Kenshin was the one that killed Tomoe…" That certainly got his attention. I continued.

"But how dare you…? How dare you use me in your stupid plan for revenge???? How dare you not only hurt me but hurt a girl that really loved you!!!" My voice got louder with every word I spoke until I was practically screaming at the top of my lungs. People began to whisper and I knew I was attracting attention but I didn't care. Enishi needed to be exposed and get what he deserved.

"Kaoru….I didn't want to hurt you…" Enishi began but I scoffed and stepped away from him when he stood and tried to hold me.

"Don't touch me you bastard…Your words are poison…" I growled. Enishi stopped in his tracks and I glared at him.

"Do whatever you want to do…but don't make me a part of it." And with that, I spit at the ground by his feet and turned away. I angrily stomped away while people moved to the side to let me pass. The crowd slowly walked away from Enishi and I hoped he felt guilty for what he did. The stupid bastard deserved it.

"He will never bring me down!!!!" I punched myself in the chest. I was so angry my body was shaking. I wanted to punch Enishi continuously until my knuckles bled.

I huffed and grumbled to myself.

"That asshole deserved it…I should have kicked him where it hurts most…" I grumbled to myself in English. I couldn't remember how long or where I walked to but I found a small bench and threw myself on it.

It was in a secluded area, so I was left alone to huff and puff all I wanted. My breaths still came out heavily. My hands shook and my heart continued to pound against my chest. I blinked and blinked but tears kept threatening to fall. I took deep breaths but I still felt myself choke up. I tried to calm my breathing but I started to cry anyway. I cried and cried and cried for god knows how long….But I cried. I cried and just sat on that bench until the sky turned orange from the setting sun and the day grew a little chilly.

In the end, I had the biggest headache ever. My eyes were puffy and swollen. My nose was stuffy. My voice cracked and my nose hurt from rubbing it so much. I was dehydrated and exhausted. I just wanted to go home and sleep. I wanted to dream of better days and wake up the next day feeling better.

So I walked back to the dorm, kicking a small rock as I went along.

"Kaoru!!!" Someone called my name just as I went to kick the rock again. I looked up to find the group waiting at the front gates of the girl's dormitory. To my surprise, even Kenshin stood there, leaning against the wall, looking sexy and dangerous as ever...

Misao and Megumi ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I smiled and they knew I cried. They gave me sympathetic smiles and I just shook my head.

"We heard you punched Enishi!!! Did it feel good???" Yahiko smiled and waited anxiously for my answer.

I nodded but said nothing. I was too tired. Yahiko seemed content with my answer anyway.

"Never liked the guy…" Yahiko said to himself quietly. I almost laughed.

"Way to go girl!" Sano smiled and rubbed my head. Megumi was a bit more serious. She touched my shoulder and nodded.

"Good job Kaoru…I'm sorry about Enishi…I heard he was a bad person but I didn't really tell you too much." She said with a rueful tone. I shook my head and grabbed her arm.

"No please! Megumi none if it is your fault! Who cares about the stupid idiot!?!? I'm fine now. I let him know how I felt and I was able to punch him! I feel better!" I smiled and hearing myself talk about it made me feel much better. I started to smile and everyone smiled along with me.

I snuck a peek at Kenshin and got nervous when I noticed him staring at me. His eyes were dark again. They were cold and it sent shivers down my back. Those cold, piercing…glorious eyes of his….'ahh cripes…!!.' I thought while I smiled to myself. 'There I go again'

I let out a little laugh. Everyone smiled a bit more which made my smile widen. They had no clue what I was thinking about, yet, they smiled.

Misao decided to treat me to dinner and I had no problem with a free meal. I was starving anyway. Running, beating someone up, being slapped, slapping, yelling, crying, kicking a rock…I was sooo hungry.

So of course…Aoshi walked with Misao. Yahiko walked alone. Sano walked with Megumi. And I…walked beside Kenshin.

I never felt more awkward in my life. Why was this day any different? Was it because of last night? That moment we had together? On the other hand, did he feel guilty?

Once and awhile, I would sneak side-glances of him. My heart would pound and of course, my thoughts would run wild. I would glance at his hands, which were casually stuffed in his pants pockets. His wallet chain would hit his hand as he walked. I swallowed hard when i thought about how much I wanted him to just hold me again. Kenshin seemed more dangerous than ever that night. Something was wrong…but good lord was he sexy….

I almost slapped myself in the head and I pushed my thoughts aside. 'I'm such a dork' I thought while smiling to myself and sighed...or was I just depressed?

I think everyone tried to make things go back to normal. It was as if nothing had happened that day. We went to dinner and it was the same was always! Nothing changed. It made me feel a bit more positive.

I am happy to say that I had the best meal I had ever eaten. I returned home and took the best shower of my life! And I had the best night of sleep ever! I woke up feeling refreshed and feeling better.

"Kaoru are you going to be okay?" Megumi suddenly asked me at lunch. I was slurping ramen noodles into my mouth when I asked her 'why'. I was surprised she understood me. Everyone paused, including me, when she mentioned the fact about kendo practice. It seemed like everyone was too nervous to ask about Enishi. It was so like Megumi not to care about those kinds of things.

"Enishi does Kendo with you doesn't he?" She said and watched me carefully. I blinked and looked at my reflection in the soup. Despite the fact that I said I had a good nights rest…I still looked exhausted. I almost sighed.

'That's right…what was I going to do? Would I talk to him again?' I felt my heart drop to my toes but I couldn't show them I was still a little upset.

I quickly shrugged and gave an "eh whatever" and continued eating. Yahiko scoffed.

"You're such a man…" I choked on my noodles and slapped him across the head while gulping down my tea.

"Don't call me a man you child!" I growled. He gave me a small smile while pushing his cup of tea in my direction. I couldn't help but smile in response... Yahiko was a good kid.

I sighed and sat back slowly drinking my cup of tea.

Megumi was right…

What_was_I going to do?

--------------------------------------------------------

Good and Bad reviews accepted!!!


	15. Authors note! UPDATE!

Im sorry to everyone who waited for sooo long!!

Ive been in Japan and Korea again! I was training with my kendo team! I have A LOT!! of new ideas for the story!! So please be patient!!

A new chapter will be up in the next couple of days!! Just wait a littttllleee longer!!

THANKS!!


	16. Chapter 13

Thanks for all your reviews!! Thanks for waiting for sooo long!! Im sorrryy!! Good and Bad Reviews accepted!!

Chapter 13

10:47 in the a.m...The sky was clear and bright blue and I watched the clouds slowly float by as I sighed deeply. I snuggled deeper into my coat and adjusted my position on the bench. Winter was already here! Time was really going by quickly…so much had happened since I had come to Japan. I watched as smoke emerged from my lips as I let out a loud sigh. I snuggled my face deeper into my scarf until the heat from my breathe hit my face. I wiggled my toes and fingers before sighing again. That day after eating lunch with the group, we went to the dojo to find that Enishi had quit the team and run away. It had been a couple months since that day…and still no sign of Enishi.

I let out a loud snort and shook my head. The poor bastard gave up and got scared…but at least I didn't have to deal with his sorry ass anymore!

I brought my hands to my lips and breathed into them before violently rubbing them together. So my life continued on normally. I went to class, I went to practice, hung out with the gang, still fought with Yahiko, and still felt anxious when Kenshin was nearby.

I let out an irritated groan and dropped my head back on the bench. That guy confused the hell out of me!! All those nights I lay awake wondering why he kept appearing in my mind. During class I would catch myself curiously peering over to see what he was doing. Even when I was together with Enishi…all I thought about was stupid Kenshin!! That night at the lake would appear in my dreams practically every night since it happened. It seemed like everything reminded me of Kenshin! I didn't know what to think of him but I came to realize that…I had feelings for him. I had feelings for the guy that irritated me and frustrated me the most!! The one guy who hardly ever said a word! The one guy who made my heart burst out of my chest at the very sight of him!

"AAGGHH!!" I groaned and kicked my legs up in the air.

I tightly shut my eyes and my thoughts began to wander once again. One night, Hiko made Kenshin walk me home again. I thought it would be the same as always. I would do all the talking, he would hardly say anything, he would say one thing that would make me all upset, and then I would start cursing at him in English!! I smiled to myself. Of course…he knew everything I was saying, but it had become a habit.

I sat up quickly causing my hair to fling around my face and then settle gently around my shoulders. I violently shook my head. Well anyway!! That night was normal as always! Kenshin walked me to the gates of the girl's dormitory and just when I was going to say goodbye the security guard had suddenly greeted us. He talked to Kenshin like they were the bestest of friends!

"Of course Kenshin just stood there and nodded to everything he said…" I mumbled while kicking the snow around my boots. After Kenshin left, I asked the security guard how he knew Kenshin. I was surprised when he gave me a strange look.

"What do you mean? He always came here!" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What do YOU mean? Do you mean when he came with me?" I asked. The security guard just laughed and shook his head.

"I mean every time he came to drop off those packages for you! He's the young man with the strange colored hair I was always talking about! You didn't know all those gifts were from him?"

I almost punched myself in the face right then and there. I spent that night going through my garbage, getting everything I threw away because I thought it was Enishi that gave them to me. I let out a small cry and threw my face in my mitten covered hands. I took in deep, long breaths since it felt like my lungs ran out of air. My chest tightened and my heart began pounding uncontrollably again.

"I can't believe I'm such a damn idiot…" I complained to myself quietly.

"I could have told you that myself!" I raised my head to find Yahiko standing before me with the same stupid smirk on his face.

"Shut it twerp!" I growled but smiled as I stood up.

"You guys all done talking to your advisors?" I asked while rubbing Yahiko's head. He pushed my hand away as he pursed his lips in annoyance.

"Yeah…we're done." My eyes wandered to a spot behind him. As if on cue, Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sano walked from behind the entrance gates. I found myself suddenly catching my breath and began to fidget. Kenshin walked out with his eyes at a downward cast and I took that moment to watch him before he realized it. '"The young man with the strange colored hair…'" I said to myself in a barely audible whisper. I felt my hand claw its way to inside my jacket to gently touch the cold silver necklace around my neck. That meant that everything was from Kenshin. The necklace, the chocolate, the notes, and the rose…all of it was from him. I realized that the one I really fell in love with wasn't Enishi, but Kenshin. I was in love with Kenshin!

As if he knew my exact thoughts, Kenshin's gaze suddenly met my own. I felt my heart skip a beat and I glanced away as quickly as possible. I pretended that I only met his gaze for a second to look at something else. I hoped that he hadn't noticed…but I'm sure he did.

I bit my lip and let out a small whimper. God! He looked so gorgeous too! I let out another sigh and stared up to the sky as if asking for help. It was in the middle of winter and Kenshin still walked around like it wasn't freezing outside! He didn't even bother wearing a coat! Instead he just wore a dark blue sweater and a simple scarf around his neck. No hat, no gloves, no ear muffs, no nothing! Just a sweater, scarf, converse, and black trousers…and his gorgeous red hair tied up in that high ponytail of his….his bangs had grown longer so he looked even more dangerous…and mysterious…and good-looking and….GOD! WHY THE FUCK DID HE LOOK SO DAMN SEXY!? I couldn't believe that someone could look so damn good just wearing a freaking sweater and a scarf. He looked so warm and comfy…I wanted to run over to him and just throw myself into his arms. 'Kenshin! Kenshin! Just hug me and love me! Never let me gooo!!' If only I could say that to him! I sighed dreamily and licked my lips to make sure I wasn't drooling.

I dared myself to peek at him one more time and I immediately regretted it. I caught Kenshin staring at me through the curtain of his bangs as he casually stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. Those intense and sexy eyes of his…'Ah fuck it….'I resisted the urge to slap my hand to my face.

"So little missy! You excited about the trip?" Sano appeared at my side while adjusting his scarf.

"Heh?" I half sighed half groaned. I hadn't really paid any attention since my mind was elsewhere. He didn't seem to notice and just repeated his question.

"Are you excited for that trip I heard the kendo team was going on?" We began to walk towards the dorms when I suddenly stopped in my tracks. I tilted my head in his direction.

"What? What trip? There's a trip? To where? When? There's a trip?" Yahiko snorted and mumbled some sort of insult. I kicked him in the ass.

"Sensei didn't tell you about the trip next week?" Yahiko asked me. I gave him that 'obviously not!' look.

"Sunday afternoon the kendo team is going to some dojo in Saga. We're going to train there for the week." I almost groaned. 'Great…Saga was in the country side and that meant no fun but just training…'

"Wait…but next week was supposed to be our little winter vacation!!" I suddenly remembered and glanced at Yahiko who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not for us apparently." My shoulders dropped and I stopped in mid stride.

"My vacation…." I complained quietly while everyone walked past me. Kenshin brushed past me causing me to raise my gaze to his retreating figure. I really wanted to spend my vacation in Tokyo.

"Maaan….that totally stinks…" I grumbled, kicking a small mound of snow. Saga was pretty far away from Yokohama. I knew it was going to take a couple hours to get there. So the ride there and ride back would be long and annoying. Training during our vacation would definitely suck! Like training everyday wasn't enough anyway!

I peeked at Kenshin one more time. One thing I hoped for on this trip was the chance to be alone with Kenshin. I licked my lips in anticipation and nodded my head.

"Maybe this trip won't be so bad!" I said to myself. Sano stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.

"You say something?" I just shook my head and ran to catch up to the rest of them. If luck was on my side…then maybe something good would happen on this trip.

--

I know this chapter was boring and short but it's kind of like…the new beginning for the next few chapters!!

I promise that the next chapters will be A LOT more exciting!!

Good and Bad reviews accepted!!


	17. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I couldn't update! You know…college stuff..ugh!

ANYWAY!! Good and bad reviews accepted!

Chapter 14

"Aoshiii~!!!" Misao screamed at the top of her lungs and ran to sit beside Aoshi on the bus. It was around 6 in the morning and everyone was too tired to flinch at Misao's loud voice. I scrambled onto the bus and pouted a little when Misao left me for Aoshi. I was expecting to sit with her during the bus ride to Saga. The ride was going to be really long and I needed Misao to keep me awake and entertained. Sano and Megumi weren't there since they weren't on the team. And Yahiko had decided to sit with some others.

'Oh well' I sighed tiredly and continued to walk down the bus aisle. Every seat was filled as I walked past and everyone seemed to have a seat buddy. Over the sea of heads I found some empty seats at the very back of the large bus.

"Kaoru Kaoru! Come sit behind us!!" Misao waved her tiny little hand and ushered me to sit in the seat behind her and Aoshi. I was happy at first because I knew I was at least going to be somewhere near Misao. So I complied and walked towards them but then I paused in mid stride. I gulped.

"Come Kaoru! Sit behind us! Next to Kenshin!!" The words repeated and repeated over and over in my head like a damn broken record. Next to Kenshin Next to Kenshin Next to Kenshin!!! It was strange because I was extremely excited but so nervous at the same time. I wasn't sure if I should have danced around, throwing flowers in the air or turned around and ran for my life.

"…Next to Kenshin!!!" I tightly gripped the strap of my bag and watched as Kenshin shifted his attention from the scenery outside to me. I almost had to force my feet to move. Misao smiled brightly as I walked past her and I could only give her a meek smile in return. I sat down and immediately felt my body grow tense. Kenshin went back to looking out the window and I waited several moments before setting down my bag and taking off my coat and scarf. It was warm inside the bus and the seats were comfortable. I felt myself ease a little as I sat back and began to relax. As we waited for everyone to settle down, I hadn't moved a muscle. I looked out the window on the other side and made sure I never looked in Kenshin's direction. I was so nervous and could only wiggle my toes to keep me sane. Hiko sensei came onto the bus moments later and called for our attention. I was thankful that there was something to distract me.

"Now the bus ride is going to be long. Every hour we will go to a bus stop so we can take a quick break. Go to the bathroom or buy something to eat." My stomach grumbled and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Now so that we don't get lost or separated somehow…even though you are all old enough to care for yourselves…make sure that if you get off during the break, you stick with the person you are sitting next to right now." In front of me I heard Misao give a little squeal while I felt my heart drop. I was happy but…well like I said before…I wasn't sure if I should have danced or ran for my life. Everyone gave Hiko sensei an answer and I watched as he disappeared from my sight and the bus revved and began to move. I sighed and took that moment to look at Kenshin. He was still looking outside the window. 'Was he just going to look out the window the entire trip?' I asked myself while quietly searching if he had anything to do. It didn't even look like he had music with him. 'Goddamn it Kaoru…you are going to be stuck with Kenshin this entire time! Do something already!' I mentally berated myself and summed up the courage to finally say something.

"Kenshin…" I waited for him to give me some sort of reply. He turned to look at me and I smiled.

"So…have you ever been to Saga before?" I watched as he gave a curt nod and I nodded in response. 'UGH! This is so friggen like him!!! Doesn't talk at all!" I smiled again.

"Do you like it? Isn't it kind of quiet over there?" He nodded again and I almost grumbled. I decided to change the subject.

"It looks like you didn't bring anything to do…aren't you going to be bored?" He shook his head and FINALLY! He gave me an answer.

"No." Okay it still kind of sucked but at least we were getting somewhere. That was it…I couldn't take anymore of it. I knew he knew I was annoyed with his lack of enthusiasm, so I just grumbled and searched through my bag for my music. Giving him one last glance I stuck out my tongue and shoved the headphones into my ears. Kenshin smirked a little and I turned my body slightly away from him. I was annoyed with him but I still felt kind of giddy. Maybe I wouldn't be able to talk to him…but I was still with him.

A couple hours went by and thank god for the breaks because the ride seemed to go on forever. The ride was extremely boring because Kenshin just looked out the window and I just listened to music. My butt also melted off…sitting on a bus for awhile hurt like crazy. Every time we got off to take a break, Kenshin would usually just follow me around. We would wait for each other when one of us had to use the bathroom…and that was about it. I bought tons of snacks while Kenshin bought nothing. When we would return on to the bus I would offer him something to eat but he always turned them down. Whatever…it meant more for me anyway.

It got me annoyed and really jealous when we walked around and girls would swoon and giggle like maniacs. 'Grrr! I should have ripped their damn heads off!!!!' I twisted a candy wrapper and huffed. It's all Kenshin's fault for being too damn sexy in the first place. I especially hated the fact that secretly he must have enjoyed all the attention he was getting. His whole…'I'm too cool for school' act was just a mask. He secretly loved every moment of it. I glanced at Kenshin…and swooned. 'Dammit.'

Another hour went by but we had gotten stuck in traffic. My music player had run out of batteries and I had nothing else to do but read a book I had brought along. The lack of movement of the bus got everyone drowsy and eventually everyone had fallen asleep. I twisted in my seat so that I was facing Kenshin and rested my head on the head rest. The heater was blasting warm air into my face and it made my eyes feel droopy.

From the corner of my drooping eyes, I saw Kenshin shift his head and look at me. I thought it would bother me but I was just too sleepy to care. Regardless, I still kept my full attention on him. I felt my eyelids getting heavier but I fought against the will to sleep. I placed my attention on Kenshin's lips and the light that was reflecting off his pale cheeks. It was almost like time had slowed down dramatically but Kenshin and I were still moving at the same speed. By now, I was sure I had fallen asleep and I was dreaming the whole thing. Through my dark lashes I watched as Kenshin lifted his hand and gently caressed my face. His hand was warm and he softly moved hair from my face. It tickled my ear as he did so. I could hear my breathing becoming softer and slower at each passing moment while he hadn't made a sound. It was almost as if he wasn't breathing at all. I raised my head and gave him a small, sleepy smile as his soft caresses continued. He gently pulled my face closer and I almost let out a sigh when he placed my head onto his shoulder. The sound of his hand dropping to his lap reached my ears and I could smell the sweet scent of wood and spices. I let the vibrations of the bus lull me to sleep. I no longer felt Kenshin's touch but just the warmth of his shoulder while I drifted into a long slumber. I felt myself smile. What a nice dream…

Good and bad reviews accepted!! THANKS TO ALL!!


	18. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone!! I hope enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 15

I jolted awake when the bus suddenly bounced violently over a speed bump and a loud honk was heard from the front The bus squeaked and the bus driver cursed to someone outside the driver's window. Everyone around me had reacted the same way as I had. Rubbing their sleepy eyes they all looked around and wondered what was going on. It felt hot and my body was incredibly stiff. My ass was numb and my bones creaked as I tried to sit up in the chair.

"Ugh…" I complained quietly while I stripped off my sweater. I immediately felt a lot better when it grew a little cooler. Scratching my head, my eyes squinted as I looked out the window and found that the bus was arriving at another bus stop. From the front of the bus I could hear Hiko sensei announcing that we were all going to eat dinner. I felt so groggy and it seemed like I was in a dream. It took me a few moments to realize where I was and what was going on.

"Kaoru!! Did you sleep well??" Misao's large bug eyes peeped over the back of her seat and I flinched in shock.

"Y-yeah! How long was I out?" I rotated my neck and tried to crack my back. Misao let out a small giggle.

"Just for a few hours…We are going to eat now!! After eating, it's only another 2 hours until we reach Saga!" Misao cheered. 'Thank god for that!' I was close to yelling out. 15 hours on a bus was absolute torture! I smiled and felt relieved that we were almost at Saga. I didn't feel hungry but I really wanted to get out the bus and breathe some fresh, cold, winter air. I began to look around for my scarf and grew annoyed when I couldn't find it.

"Here." I flinched slightly when Kenshin's hand holding my scarf appeared in front of my eyes. He sat beside me looking the same as when we had left earlier that day. His hair was still in tact, he never took off his sweater or scarf, and he still looked out the window. I stole a quick glance at his shoulder and blushed deeply. Surely that whole thing was a dream? There was no way Kenshin would ever do that.

"Thanks…" I mumbled and took my scarf from his pale hand. He waited patiently as I got up to get off the bus. I let out a load groan just like everyone else. Stepping off the bus was painful. Misao seemed chipper and happy as usual.

"I'm super hungry! What do you want to eat Kaoru?" Misao stood beside Aoshi and tilted her head towards the small food plaza. I shivered and watched as smoke appeared from my chapped lips.

"Oh god…I need something crunchy and crispy. I think I'll get a salad and maybe soup or something." I gulped as my stomach started to grumble.

So then I ended up ordering udon just like everyone else. I still craved something crunchy but the udon was good. Nice and hot.

"I can't wait to finally do something other than sit on my ass…" Yahiko said while placing his tray of food on the table and slid into a chair beside me.

"Oh god…me too." Misao agreed. I watched as she blew on her soup.

"I wonder what we are going to do over there? Is the training going to be intense?" I asked while I pulled off my scarf. Yahiko frowned while observing his soup.

"Hiko said something like it was going to a boot camp almost…" He said in a matter of fact tone. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Great…exactly what I needed for my winter vacation." I complained while adjusting my sweater. Misao looked up at me and I noticed her staring at my necklace.

"That's cute Kaoru! I really like your necklace!" I blushed hotly.

"Thanks…someone…gave it to me." My eyes moved to Kenshin who sat across from me. Just as he popped a fish cake into his mouth he looked up and stared at the necklace in my hand. I felt tingles on my neck while I tried not to fidget around. He looked back down to his food and continued to eat. I frowned a little and felt a little disappointed.

Did he recognize the necklace? I was wearing the necklace he gave me.

I just pretended like nothing happened and continued eating.

"Ahh…just two more hours of torture…" Yahiko stretched and yawned loudly as we walked back to the bus.

"Yeah…two more hours." I said. 'ONLY two more hours…' I thought while glancing at Kenshin's back.

"I really hope something good happens during this trip…" I mumbled to myself while climbing onto the bus. Everyone settled down and prepared to set off again when Hiko suddenly called for our attention.

"Alright everyone! We got about 2 more hours left on the bus!" Hiko announced and everyone cheered. He waited for us to quiet down before continuing.

"Now everyone already has their roommates correct?" We nodded and he held up pieces of paper.

"Here are your room numbers. I will give them to you as you get off the bus and I want all of you to wash up and sleep early because tomorrow morning we are waking up early. You all need to be at the hotel lobby by 6 in the morning. Understand?" Loud groans filled the entire bus. 'shit…that meant we were going to do something painful and annoying.'

"Just what I freaking needed…" I slapped a hand to my face and threw back my head. For awhile the bus was pretty noisy with chattering and eventually everyone had begun to fall asleep again. We weren't even on the bus for 30 minutes and we were already falling asleep. I opted to just looking out the window just like Kenshin, and listened to the whirring of the bus. Sometimes I would take the time to observe his profile. Secretly, I was hoping he would turn around, touch my face and put my head on his shoulder again. Or for real…if that whole thing was a dream before. As if he knew I was thinking about him, Kenshin turned his head and stared at me. I realized he caught me staring and I just blinked in embarrassment. I panicked slightly and couldn't think of something to say. How could I explain the fact that I was just watching him…and probably drooling at the same time. 'Oh sorry Kenshin…you just make me drool because you're just so damn sexy!' I almost slapped myself. 'NO! Definitely can't say that!'

He didn't say anything…of course…but just stared back at me with that smoldering gaze of his. Those gorgeous eyes boring into my soul. My insides fluttered.

"Um…" I started and decided to tell the truth…sort of.

"Thank you for the necklace Kenshin…I never really thanked you." I licked my lips and I watched nervously as his eyes shifted to my necklace. I felt the necklace burn into my skin.

"You're welcome." He almost whispered and his eyes slowly moved back up to mine. 'So far so good…' I thought. My insides continued to flutter and when he spoke I couldn't fight back the tingles that traveled throughout my body. I wiggled my toes and swallowed hard.

"Um…Before…did I…" I was almost afraid to ask but I started and couldn't back out now. He never moved or said anything. So I continued.

"Did I fall asleep on your shoulder before?" I asked him sheepishly. He just stared at me…for a long time. A little too long if you ask me, to the point where it got awkward and uncomfortable. I asked the question again but he remained the same way. While I looked for different places to look, he continued to stare at me. I stared at his hair, his bangs, his lips, the window, his scar, his sweater, his scarf…I looked everywhere except his eyes. But he never moved his gaze from me. 'What the heck is wrong with this guy!?' I complained to myself while I violently pulled at the end of my shirt. From the corner of my eye I saw him raise his hand. My body stiffened and I watched cautiously as he lifted his hand to my face and gently stroked his fingers against my skin. Unconsciously, I leaned into his touch and his fingers left a burning sensation. My breaths grew short and he gently raked his fingers through my hair towards my jaw. I felt my eyes flutter shut and grow dazed. His eyes darkened as he stared at me through the curtains of his bangs and he slightly lowered himself towards me. I moved closer to him as he gently tugged me to him. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for what was going to happen next. I don't remember exactly what happened but I remember holding my breath. 'Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!!!!!!!'

If he was going to kiss me I would really like it but then I wouldn't know how to react. 'PLEASE KISS ME!! NO NO! DON'T KISS ME!!NO KISS ME! NO! YES! NO! DON'T!'

I felt him move closer and closer. His body heat and the smell of his cologne overwhelmed my senses. He was going to kiss me!!! His breathe hit my lips and I felt them part slightly in response. I shivered and clutched the front of his sweater. By body was betraying me. My body begged for him to be closer, but I also cowered away. He was going to kiss me…

But he didn't…instead he gently placed my head in the crevice between his neck and shoulder and my eyes popped open. From above me I felt him look down at me and my body began to relax. My grip loosened and soon I just relaxed into his body. His scent wafted to my nose and the sound of his steady heart beat reached my ears. I felt his other arm reach around me and he placed his hand around my waist holding me close to him.

I realized that he answered my question and I couldn't help but laugh and smiled from ear to ear.

"Haha~ I guess that means I did fall asleep on your shoulder before…this feels familiar." I chuckled and sighed contently when he pulled me slightly closer and continued to pull his fingers through my hair. So he didn't kiss me…and maybe this didn't mean anything except he was letting me sleep on him again…but lord…I couldn't have been happier. 'Please let time stand still…'


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was silent…except for the whirring of the bus and Kenshin's steady heart beat. I knew immediately where I was and I smiled softly, snuggling deeper into his chest as I deeply inhaled his scent. A soft mewl escaped my lips and he ran his fingers through my hair once again. His chin rested on the top of my head, meaning he was looking down at me. He was warm and soft and oh so gentle. It was like we were dating…

My eyes opened and I stopped smiling. But we weren't dating…and no matter how much I liked it…he and I weren't supposed to be acting this way. I glanced down at my hand…which still clutched his sweater…and I bit the inside of my cheek. I chose to savor the last few seconds of being held by the man I loved and I sighed. 'I wish I could just tell him already….damn it!' I complained to myself. I almost cried when I sat up and pulled myself out of his arms. I shivered from the loss of his warmth and I smiled.

"Sorry Kenshin! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you again! Thanks for letting me sleep on you! You're so kind!" His hand slowly dropped to his side and he said nothing. He didn't smile or say anything but just dropped his arms and went back to staring out the window like nothing happened.

I frowned. So then while I was so happy, he didn't care and just did it because I was sleepy. 'I wish this guy was freaking easier to figure out…' I almost scoffed as I ran my fingers through my hair to untangle anything. 'Well if he was going to act that way then I would show him that it doesn't bother me!!!' I huffed to myself and stretched. While stretching I called Misao.

"Misao! Are we almost there?" I yawned. Misao turned around in her seat and nodded excitedly.

"We are already here!" Just as she said it, we were already pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. Despite Kenshin being there, I threw myself at the window and looked outside. It was too dark to really see anything, but the hotel was a pretty nice building. It looked like an old fashioned bathhouse and there were women dressed in kimonos already waiting for us outside. The area around was a small town with little shops here and there. Not many cars were on the roads and around the town were large mountains and trees. It was quite nice…definitely very different from the busy city life of Yokohama.

"Look!! We're here!!!!!" I explained in excitement and looked at Kenshin with sparkles in my eyes. For a moment, I had forgotten what had happened just moments before and my smiled almost faded immediately when Kenshin stared back at me with an expressionless face. I stuck out my bottom lip and it was too dark to see, but a passing light quickly flashed his face and revealed a small smirk of amusement appear on his beautiful face. I felt my insides drop to my toes and my breath hitch in my throat. Blushing hotly, I looked back to the scenery outside and pretended that I hadn't seen his smile. I needed to get out of the bus quickly before I exploded.

When the bus finally came to a halt…I got up and rushed out of there so quickly, I almost missed Hiko giving my room number. After we got our bags we walked into the lobby. It was pretty big for a small hotel. On the side there was a little gift shop and a row of telephones. Vending machines and some couches to my other side. I smiled…good ol' Japan.

Hiko gave us our room keys and in exchange we had to give the person at the front desk our ID's as collateral. It was sort of odd to me that we had to do that…but whatever.

I went to walk towards the elevators when Misao tugged on my arm and pulled me behind a wall. She had that look of 'Do me a big favor' and I almost groaned.

"Kaoru!!" She clapped her hands together and I sighed.

"What do you need Misao?" She smiled sheepishly and whined a little.

"Please switch rooms with Aoshi!!!! I want to be his roommate! But Hiko wont let opposite sexes be roommates!!" I almost fell over. 'No shit we couldn't be roommates with a guy!' I sighed in annoyance but I knew how much Misao would bother me if I didn't comply. Aoshi was her life practically. From the side I looked at Aoshi and saw him staring at us. Obviously, he wanted the same.

"Oh god! FINE!!!" I growled and grabbed Aoshi's room number and key from her. She squealed and jumped into my arms. I just lightly patted her while she kept repeating 'thank you thank you thank you' over and over.

"Yes, yes, yes…just buy me lunch tomorrow…" Misao violently nodded her hand and grabbed Aoshi's hand. I watched as they disappeared into the elevator and I sighed, glancing down at the room number. 'Oh well….'

"The only thing that really sucks is that…that means ill be with Kenshin…." I bit my lip and felt incredibly nervous. But as I got into the elevator and went up to my floor…I grew excited and extremely anxious. I wanted to be in the same room with him. I made sure that I took a second longer to walk out of the elevator and down the long corridor. Even though I knew my room was nowhere near me…I kept looking at each room number as I passed, as if I was lost. My heart pounded faster and faster as I got nearer to the room and when I finally reached the door, I made my actions even slower. 'Would Kenshin be mad if I came in? Did he already know that Aoshi and I switched rooms?'

Without asking another question, I opened the door and peeked inside. I didn't hear anything or see anything. I got the courage to open the door even wider. I fully stepped into the room and slipped off my shoes. Stepping up onto the tatami mats and into the room, I still saw nothing. There were already two futons placed side by side and laid out for us. I blushed when I saw how close they were together. On the side, Kenshin's luggage was placed by the wall next to the small television. In the center of the room was a brown table with tea cups and complimentary tea bags. My bags fell to the floor with a thump and I walked to a cabinet. Inside were towels, bathing supplies, and yukatas, for if we wanted to use the hot springs downstairs.

"I'll steal those for later…" I joked to myself as I lightly touched a yukata. On the collar of the yukatas, had the symbols for 'big' size and 'small' size. I smiled, one was for a man and the other was for a woman.

"For a couple…" I whispered but then jumped in surprise when the sound of the bathroom door shutting caught me by surprise. Spinning around, I realized I had forgotten that Kenshin was going to appear sooner or later. 'How could I have forgotten the bathroom?' I groaned to myself.

"I'm sorry Kenshin! Misao and Aoshi wanted me to switch-" But my sentence was cut short. Kenshin stood before me with a towel draped _dangerously_ low at his waist. His hair was wet and hung carelessly over his chiseled shoulders. Water dripped from his bangs onto his chest. My eyes watched as water trailed down his neck, to his chest, down to his stomach…and that's as far as I looked before I blushed. I choked…this was a really, really, really! Bad idea…

"Um…I'm…sorry. I should have waited or…told you before…" I stuttered and threw my hands over my eyes.

"This was a really bad idea…" I said, embarrassed.

"I'll go wait in the bathroom while you change or something…" And so…stupid me…I attempted to walk past him to the bathroom, with my eyes shut tightly and my hands still over my face. I stumbled over the futons when my foot got caught on the side and I tripped forward.

"Oh no!!" I cried and Kenshin quickly let go of the towel around his waist and reached out to grab me. His arms wrapped around me and as soon as my cheek hit his damp shoulder, the sound of the towel dropping to the ground reached my ears.

'This can't be happening…' My body tensed and I'm pretty sure my face turned an abnormal shade of red. I made sure I kept my eyes on the wall behind him. I couldn't believe Kenshin stood before me completely naked.

When Kenshin was sure I had my balance, he moved slightly backwards and from the corner of my widened eyes, I saw him slowly glance at me. I could see the water drip down his bangs and the color of his red hair against his golden pools. His arms gently released themselves from my waist and I could feel the cold and wet material of my shirt from where his arms were. I blushed and bit my lip, hard, until i could taste the bitter tang of blood.

"I'm sorry!!!!" I cried out and pushed past him to the bathroom. I locked myself in there and fell against the door with a cry of embarrassment. I didn't care if I had to be cramped in the bathroom for the rest of my life…I was never going back out there...never again.


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I let out a loud sigh for the hundredth time as the hot water hit my face. I couldn't get the whole thing out of my head. After I ran into the bathroom, I locked myself in there and vowed to never come out. I could hear Kenshin shuffling around and most likely changing into his clothes. I didn't know how I would get out and when but eventually the sound of the door opening and closing reached my ears. Kenshin had left the room. He obviously left on purpose to give me time to recuperate myself. I don't know where he went, he could have been standing right in the hallway but at least he was kind enough to give me time to myself. As soon as he left, I ran out the bathroom and dove for my things and sprinted back into the bathroom.

I sighed again and shut off the water. Stepping out the shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped my hair while I grabbed another towel for my body. I didn't know how I would face Kenshin, but so far I hadn't heard him come back into the room.

"I hope everything will be okay…" I whispered while I rubbed body lotion on. After putting myself together, I peeked out of the shower and looked at the door. I waited to see if Kenshin would walk back in but he didn't. I then checked to see if his shoes were there…and they were…'Shit…he came back'

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom, slamming the door with my foot I peeked around the wall. I couldn't help but blush again when I saw Kenshin sitting on a chair by the window. He sat in the chair with his legs stretched out on a foot stool in front of him, a book in his hands, his hair falling around his shoulders, and wearing nothing but dark grey sweatpants and….no shirt….

I gasped and threw myself behind the wall again. 'He has to look so damn good…now…right now…when we are alone together in a hotel room.' Looking down at my own outfit…I felt embarrassed again. I was wearing dark blue pajama pants with little cartoon cow prints on them and a white tank top.

"Should I change??" I whispered to myself. But I had nothing else to wear. I peeked around the corner again to find that Kenshin hadn't moved. I summed up the courage to walk into the room, but before doing so I made sure I cleared my throat. Walking in, he hadn't moved his attention from his book and I felt a bit more relieved. I knew Kenshin was doing all this to make me feel a little more comfortable. I looked at both futons and chose which one I would sleep in. I chose the one farthest from the door and giving him a quick nervous glance…I tried to push it a little bit further from his. Surprisingly, it was a bit heavy but I managed to move it a couple more inches away.

I sat myself on the futon and sometimes stole some quick glances in his direction. As quietly as possible, I packed the rest of my things away and then took out what I was going to wear tomorrow. When I was finished I pushed my bag to the side and very quietly stuffed myself into the futon. It was comfortable but cold against the touch. Usually I would move around to try and warm it up but I lay completely still. It didn't help that my hair was wet. Feeling it against the pillow was annoying so I turned away from him and tucked my legs up to my chest. I felt more secure and less nervous. I made sure I didn't breathe too loudly or moved around too much. I felt so self-conscious about everything! It annoyed me that I couldn't relax and I felt so exhausted. I was trying to swallow a lump that kept forming in my throat but no matter what I did, it wouldn't go down.

I almost wanted to cry out. I was cold and I couldn't get comfortable. It was too quiet in the room too. The only sounds in the room were my pounding heart and the pages of the book being turned every so often. I was still embarrassed but somehow I wanted to talk to Kenshin again. I wanted to be back on the bus like before in his arms. It was warm and comfortable and I loved every moment of it. I didn't feel lonely or awkward like I felt at that moment.

I sighed a bit loudly and bit my lip almost immediately after. 'Shoot! Kenshin was supposed to think I was asleep already!' I shut my eyes tightly and berated myself.

I knew that Kenshin wouldn't go to sleep until he knew I fell asleep myself. I just knew Kenshin was like that.

I tried to force myself to sleep quickly but I just couldnt. Maybe if I pretended to fall asleep he would finally go to sleep too. I snuggled into my blanket and attempted to sleep again but it came as a surprise to me when he suddenly slammed his book shut and from behind me I could hear him drop the book on the table, and walk towards the futons. When he walked past me I quickly shut my eyes but then I peeked an eye open to watch what he was doing. I watched as he walked to the lights and shut them off. The moonlight shone through the windows and lighted the room almost immediately and I could see everything he was doing. I tried to hide my face with the blanket while I watched him pull back his blankets and lie down.

I watched him lie back and straighten the blankets and I chose to close my eyes. Well…he was going to sleep so I felt less nervous.

When he kept shuffling around, I re-opened my eyes to find him sitting up and staring at me. I held back a gasp and blushed while I tightly shut my eyes again. I pulled the covers over my eyes and held my breath. 'Why the hell was he watching me?' I frowned for a moment and blinked, while waiting for him to lie back down and go to sleep. But it remained silent and the sound of him pulling back the blanket reached my ears. I hoped that it was too dark for him to see anything and he didn't know I was still awake.

I was slowly pulling the covers back from my face when suddenly…

"Kaoru." He suddenly spoke ever so quietly yet it almost boomed in my ears. I quickly pulled the covers back and said nothing.

"Kaoru." He repeated again. 'Dammit…he knew I was still awake.'

"Yes…?" I squeaked and was surprised I could even find my voice. When he said nothing I slowly pulled the covers back and found him still watching me. He was sitting up holding the blankets back, leaning back on one arm, one leg bent with his other hand resting on it. He held the blanket back with that hand and my gaze moved to his flat and chiseled stomach. 'god…I could wash my clothes on those abs…' I gulped and quickly looked back to his glorious face.

"Yes…?" I asked again. For a moment he said nothing and then spoke again.

"Come." I didn't know if I heard him correctly.

"Wha…?" I asked in disbelief. 'Come where? In there? With you??' My heart was pounding so hard I thought it wanted to escape out of my chest.

"Come." He said again. It was a firm demand but not a harsh one.

And so…without even realizing it…I pushed back my blanket and crawled towards him. It was like his voice hypnotized me and soon I found myself sitting beside him. When he was satisfied, he pushed us both backwards and pulled the blankets over us. I gasped when he moved so quickly and I already found myself wrapped in his arms, against the warmth of this body. I tried to control my heart because I was sure he could feel it beating wildly against his own chest.

After awhile, when I relaxed a little bit, I found the courage to speak.

"why…?" I asked in a whisper.

"You like sleeping like this." He answered simply. His breathe tickled my ear and it grew very warm. I was shocked at his answer and found that it was true. I did like it! I was warm and comfortable…and I was with him. I smiled gently and found myself snuggling deeper into his hold. He responded by wrapping me closer in his arms and running his fingers through my hair again.

"I didn't know you were this kind…" I joked. His chest rumbled.

"Don't move when you sleep." He growled and I frowned.

"I don't move when I sleep." I argued.

"You moved too much and made too much noise. I could not read my book." He growled again. I huffed and looked up at him…as much as I could.

"I was very quiet!!" I growled back.

"Stupid damn jerk!!!" I growled again in English and a moment of silence passed us.

"Damn…I forgot you understand English…" I sighed in annoyance. His chest rumbled again. I smiled…he must have laughed or smiled.

After awhile, it was silent again. His breathing was slow and steady and I thought he fell asleep. His fingers stopped playing with my hair and so I raised my hand and placed it gently but firmly against his chest. It was hard and warm and I sighed in content.

I had to be the luckiest girl in the world. I really liked Kenshin…and even though he didn't like me back…I didn't mind at all. Not one bit…

'I guess I should thank Misao for this…' I smiled to myself a little shamefully. I hadn't realized I was drawing little figures on Kenshin's glorious chest until he spoke.

"Go to sleep." I withdrew my hand and apologized, while blushing.

"Oh…oops. I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep…" I bit my bottom lip in embarrassment. He said nothing in response and so I inhaled deeply. His scent of wood and spices overwhelmed me again.

"Kenshin…" I called out his name. He didn't answer me but I knew he was waiting for me to continue.

"What cologne do you use…?" I asked. He let out a long exhale through his nose and answered.

"I don't wear cologne." He said simply and my eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Wow…really? So you just naturally smell like this?" I lightly touched his chest again with my forefinger.

"I wish I smelled naturally good like that….do I smell like anything?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes." I gasped at his answer.

"Really?! Like what? Do I smell like flowers? Or something sweet? Like honey?" I grew excited. He was silent for a few moments and I was growing impatient.

"well? What do I smell like!?" I urged.

"…Trouble." He answered simply and I scowled.

"Jerk…" I mumbled.

And those were the last words I spoke. I fell asleep into a peaceful and long slumber, hoping that the next day would never come.


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kenshin and I decided to go down to the lobby at different times to make sure no one grew suspicious that I had switched rooms with Aoshi. As I went down the elevator I couldn't stop thinking about the night before. How bold Kenshin was and how bold I was!! To sleep with Kenshin in that little futon like that.

I slapped my hands to my face and shook my head violently. This morning when I woke up…I didn't know how to deal with it. This morning his alarm clock went off and I awoke to Kenshin staring down at me. His face only inches from mine and he looked so glorious in the morning. On the other hand I looked gross. His face practically sparkled while I probably looked like a corpse.

I don't think I ever jumped out of bed so quickly before in my life.

I whined and leaned my body against the wall of the elevator. I just couldn't control myself when I was around him. Secretly, I enjoyed every moment of last night. I sighed dreamily. 'I hope today would be even better…'

The elevator opened to present the lobby already filled with, what looked liked, half-dead members of the kendo team. We all gave each other sleepy "hellos" and waited for the others to come down. It also seemed like everyone knew what was going to happen. As I looked around I realized we were all dressed with sneakers and extra layers of clothes and heavy winter jackets. Hiko sensei was going to make us go up one of those dang mountains.

To my left, the elevator rang and Misao came strolling out with Aoshi right beside her. Misao spotted me and waved violently. I was surprised that she left Aoshi's side for once and came running over to me.

"Kaoru!! Thanks so much again!! So how was last night huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows in a mocking way and I blushed deeply.

"We just went to sleep! That's all!!" I denied and crossed my arms. Misao tilted her head to the side in question.

"Really? I would have thought you guys would do something!" She put a finger to her lips. I sputtered.

"O-of course not! He and I are not a couple!!" I cried out and felt a little disappointed. 'I wish we were a couple though' I thought to myself.

As if on cue, Kenshin walked out of the elevator with Hiko sensei right beside him. Hiko sensei looked ready to go on a long, long hike. We all groaned…Hiko sensei was so predictable.

"This sucks…I should be in bed right now…." I growled. 'With Kenshin…' I blushed to myself and glanced at Kenshin. He caught my stare and I looked down. My feet suddenly became very interesting.

"Alright everyone!! The plan for today is…we are going to take an easy, warm up hike up a mountain trail!" Hiko announced and gained many groans in response. 'Soooo predictable' I rolled my eyes. People had already started putting on their hats and gloves.

"There are two trails which both end up at the same place, so we will split up into two groups." Hiko rasied his hand and split my half to his side.

"This group will go with me…the rest are going to follow Battousai!!" I felt myself slump in disappointment while Misao beside me squealed with delight. 'Oh well…we can't be together all the time.' I shoved on my hat and gloves and practically choked myself with my scarf. When the hotel doors opened, the cold air hit our faces, giving us a quick preview of how cold it was going to be. It was freezing!! I snuggled deeper into my scarf and shoved my hat even farther down on my head.

As we walked down the street, the families driving past would just stare at our large group. Probably thinking we were insane to be walking in such cold weather. I was too busy to really notice their stares since my attention was focused solely on Kenshin. To my surprise he actually wore a jacket and a scarf! As usual his hands were stuffed casually in his pants pockets. I watched his ponytail swing gently to the rhythm of his strides. After awhile I caught myself matching my own steps with his.

"Hello Ms. Copy cat!" Hiko appeared beside me and I blushed that he noticed my childish antics.

"Good freaking morning" I grumbled while awkwardly scratching my nose. I attempted to hide my embarrassment but nothing got past sensei. Hiko cocked his head to the side and smiled at me with amusement.

"So do you like the hotel?" He asked me. I coughed and nodded.

"Did you go to the hot spring?" He asked. I just shook my head and coughed again.

"Oh…well you should go later. It's quite nice." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. I hadn't said anything and as we turned a corner, the mountain came into view. I finally spoke.

"Why are you making us do this again?" I moaned and he just chuckled.

"It's part of training! It builds leg muscles and exercise helps you sleep better at night!" He eyed me carefully and continued.

"Don't you want to sleep even better in Kenshin's arms tonight?" He said it loud enough for only me to hear and then proceeded to laugh hysterically. I stopped in mid-stride causing others behind me to complain. Hiko's mocking laughter grew louder every step he took.

There were two entrances when we finally got to the bottom of the mountain. Both Kenshin and Hiko stood in front of one.

"We should all meet around the same time! Make sure you stick with the group and if anything happens, Kenshin and I have cell phones to contact each other. I'm sure all of you have my number as well?" We all nodded in response.

"This is a part of training! Not a field trip! So do not fool around and think this is a joke! Take this time to meditate!" I snorted but stopped when Hiko eyed me. I cleared my throat.

"Alright! My group follows me!" Hiko finished his speech with a hand gesture to follow him. We all groaned once more before following I turned my attention to Kenshin who was already several meters ahead of his group. 'I wish I was in his group…' I grumbled to myself. I hadn't realized that my friend Takeru had appeared beside me, waving a hand in my face.

"Kaoru? What are you doing?" I flinched slightly at his hand and stared at him. He blinked and waited for me to reply.

"COME ON!" I barked suddenly and he jumped in shock as I stomped forward.

Thankfully, Takeru wasn't scared away and we talked most of the time. Sometimes I did notice that he eyed my friend Emiko, who was walking several steps ahead of me. 'Ooh…he likes her…I get it.' I chuckled to myself. He smiled thinking I was smiling at his joke, which, may I add, was not funny.

We must have hiked for a good hour and a half…maybe even more because we were exhausted and sweating rivers. This wasn't the first time we hiked up a mountain trail but this mountain was steeper and covered in snow. Once and awhile, I would catch myself slipping on the snow or ice.

"Geez…how much longer of this?" I groaned and realized that we would have to hike back down. Just the thought of it made my legs burn…feeeel the burn!!!!

Groaning again, I took hold of a small tree branch and tried to pull myself forward. It snapped in my hand and I shrieked when I fell forward. I grabbed for a large rock that protruded out of the ground and gasped.

"This is so dangerous!!" I gasped out.

"Kaoru! Are you okay? You're bleeding!" I hadn't realized it until my knee began to sting and sure enough red droplets of blood on the snow caught my attention. My knee leaned against the snow and numbed it.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! It will just be a little sore I think…" It did hurt and I could see it was beginning to swell. Takeru offered his arm while I limped up the rest of the way. Sometimes I stretched my leg but I just ended up wincing at the pain.

Once and awhile I could see Takeru glance at me from the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I let go of my bottom lip which I hadn't realized I was biting and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm just fine!" I said but my body screamed 'PAIN! PAIN! I'M IN PAIN!!! WE ARE GOING TO KILL HIKO SENSEI!' A small smile appeared on Takeru's handsome face and I knew he knew I was lying. It was kind of painful and the cold wasn't helping.

"It can't get any worse than this" I mumbled but I definitely spoke too soon.

Somewhere over the sea of heads in front of me, someone was yelling. Both Takeru's and my head snapped up to attention.

"Watch out!" It took me awhile to realize what was going on. I felt Takeru suddenly tense and he released my arm. Ahead of me two guys were fooling around and one of them accidentally knocked into Emiko. I gasped when she let out a loud shriek and began falling backwards towards me. I tried to step forward and stop her but my knee gave out. Her back collided into me and I felt us both fall backwards. It registered in my mind that we would hit some sharp rocks so I shut my eyes tightly and expected it. Everything had happened so quickly that when I reopened my eyes, I found myself lying in the snow in some kind of ditch off the side of the trail.

Somehow I remember seeing Takeru grab Emiko and pulled her away before she fell into the ditch with me. Sure enough, I looked up to see Takeru and Emiko peek over the edge of a rock.

It was almost like I woke up from a really long slumber. I could hear voices but it just sounded like incoherent shouting and noise. I recognized my name being called and I realized they were asking if I was okay and conscious. I shakily raised my arm to let them know I was alive. Little by little, my senses were becoming a bit clearer and I could hear people calling for Hiko sensei while others were trying to help me. Some of the guys attempted climbing down to get me but I must've fallen pretty far down because they couldn't reach me.

"Ugh…" I groaned. My body felt like lead and I had a splitting headache. My head pounded like crazy.

"Damn…" I cursed under my breath. I quickly searched my body and found no signs of bleeding.

"I don't think I'm hurt! I'm going to try climbing up!!" I yelled to everyone. I felt a little shaky and weak but I succeeded in sitting up.

"So far so good…" I started and moved my leg. Bad idea…

A sharp pain shot through my leg and I cried out in pain. I glanced at my ankle, tears threatening to fall from the corner of my eyes. My ankle was burning!

"Sensei! I think Kaoru hurt her ankle!!" Somewhere above me someone yelled to Hiko. My heart pounded. 'No way no way! Not now! I can't get hurt now!'

"Argh!!" I cried, the tears falling more freely.

"I think I sprained it!" I said it loud enough for only me to hear. The pain was bearable but it still hurt like hell!!! Both my ankle and head felt like someone was drilling a hole into them. I wished I WAS knocked unconscious.

I kept crying, my tears streamed down my frozen, pink cheeks. I don't think I was crying because of the pain but more so the fact that I felt scared. I looked up to my teammates in desperation, silently pleading them to hurry up. They looked so far away and I wanted someone to get me out already.

"Someone call Battousai! Tell the others to get help!" I could hear Hiko sensei barking out orders. It was complete chaos up there. I was never going to get out!

A fresh set of tears streamed down my cheeks. Yes! I wanted Battousai! I wanted Kenshin! Kenshin! I wanted to see Kenshin!

I looked up again and without even realizing it I began yelling out for Kenshin. I must have hit my head pretty hard to be calling out for Kenshin.

"Someone call Battousai! Get him here now!" Hiko ordered again.

"Yes yes! Get Kenshin here now!" I hissed in pain while tears flowed even more.

"He's already here sensei!!!" My eyes shot open in shock and as if the gods were answering my prayers, Kenshin jumped down from the ledge, despite Hiko's orders, and swiftly landed before me.

I sat back in disbelief! It couldn't have been real. I must have been dreaming the whole thing. Kenshin crouched before me, his bangs covering his face as he inspected my injuries. If I was dreaming the whole thing, I didn't wait to find out. I scrambled and reached for him. My fingers skimmed his head and shoulders and as if I forgot how to speak, I let out little whines to grab his attention. Looking up to see what was wrong, Kenshin saw me reaching for him and he leaned forward. When he was close enough I roughly pulled him to me and threw myself into his chest. I listened to his steady heartbeat and said his name to every beat. I felt him gently touch my head as if not to hurt me.

"Kaoru…I need to check your ankle…" He whispered softly and pulled my arms off his waist. Hiko was still barking orders while I hiccupped and hissed in pain whenever Kenshin touched my ankle. I wiped the tears that trickled down my face and felt Kenshin gently caress my wind burned cheek.

"I need you to try and get on my back." I hesitated for a second before I attempted to move. I needed to get out of there and I didn't care how much it was going to hurt!

Kenshin carefully helped me climb onto his back and I cried out in pain when I scrambled onto him. He carefully wrapped his arm around my leg to support it and climbed up the edge. I ended up closing my eyes and felt myself slip into darkness. I ignored the pain that shot up and down my leg and the last thing I remember was reaching the top before darkness consumed me.


	22. Chapter 19

Thanks for waiting for Kaoru and Kenshin...they really are pretty slow in realizing their feelings! haha~! Thanks for being so patient~!!!

Chapter 19

"We're really, really sorry Kaoru!" My eyebrow cocked and I folded my arms across my chest. I narrowed my eyes at their guilt expressed faces and shook my head.

"If you two weren't fooling around up on that trail you never would have knocked into Emiko and caused all of this!" I lectured.

I had woken up to find myself in a hospital bed with my ankle wrapped. The doctor told me it was just a really bad sprain. Hopefully it would heal in a few weeks. 'Hopefully' I thought. The doctor said I hit my head pretty hard and ended up with a slight concussion. 'That explains my odd behavior…'My headache was gone but I felt incredibly light headed. My tongue felt numb and my throat was incredibly dry. The next couple of months were going to suck. Little by little, some members of the Kendo team would come in and see how I was doing.

"You two need to buy me lunch for the rest of the year!" I joked. I knew they felt guilty and it was just an accident.

"We're sorry Kaoru! Please don't kill us!! We feel really horrible and Hiko already gave us our punishment!!" They both whined. I tilted my head as if silently asking them what it was. They both looked at me with painful expressions.

"We have to clean the dojo for the rest of the year and wash everyone's uniforms." I winced. The dojo was huge and our uniforms stank to high heaven after every practice. That was a horrible punishment indeed…

"But I was afraid Battousai was going to slice open our stomachs! Did you see the murderous look on his face when Hiko was yelling at us!?" That definitely caught my attention.

"What??" I asked.

"Yeah! Battousai looked like he wanted to murder us when he found out it was our faults!" They both shivered and apologized once more.

"Oh…" I began but cut myself off when they started speaking to each other.

"He must have been really worried. Did you see how fast he got to her??" My heart pounded even harder with each word they spoke.

"Hiko didn't have the chance to call him! It was almost like Battousai already knew she was in trouble! He even went against sensei's orders and jumped into that ditch without any hesitation!"

I couldn't breathe anymore. I knew Kenshin had gotten there quickly but I didn't know how quickly. And he even disobeyed Hiko, which he never did! How did he even know I was in trouble if no one told him??

I was brought back to reality when they both said their goodbyes and left so others could come in. I waited in bed and couldn't stop fidgeting around. Kenshin hadn't visited me yet and I hoped he would come in next. To my disappointment it was Misao and Emiko.

"Kaoru! Oh how terrible you look!" Misao placed a dainty hand to her lips. I couldn't help but smirk at her bluntness.

"Hey you guys!" I greeted. Emiko came to my side and thanked me for trying to stop her.

"It's okay. You should really thank Takeru for catching you before you fell too!" I teased. She blushed and looked down, ashamed.

"He should have caught you." She said with a tone of guilt. I simply swatted my hand in response.

"Oh please! It is only natural for him to protect the girl he loves!" I giggled. Emiko shot me a look of embarrassment and blushed hotly. Misao simply scoffed and pushed her aside.

"But what about you Kaoru??" She almost yelled.

"What about me…?" I was confused. As if Emiko totally forgot about Takeru, she appeared at my side again.

"Battousai! Silly! You should have seen the way he protected you!! I've never seen him act that way before!!" She exclaimed in haste. My heart began to pound again.

"W-what do you mean??" I squeaked. Emiko squealed and swooned.

"You should have seen it! He ran to you faster than the speed of light and the way he held you so tightly!!" She sighed dreamily.

"He was so defensive! He wouldn't let anyone touch you! Not even Hiko sensei!" Misao pointed a finger in my direction. I looked at my hands in disbelief while they continued to giggle and swoon.

"He must be in love with you Kaoru! He was like a knight in shining armor!" Emiko slapped her hands to her face and shook her head violently.

"No way!!" I denied. 'There was no way…'

"Kaoru, you must be blind if you can't even see it yourself! Seriously! You guys are dumber than a can of peas! All of us can see you guys are madly in love with each other! You're just too stubborn to do anything about it!!" Misao scoffed. Emiko touched Misao's arm and smiled at her. I choked while blushing to myself. 'He likes me too?' I gulped.

"C'mon Misao! Hiko and Kaoru's love are waiting to see her next!" They both giggled and if I wasn't injured I would have kicked them.

When they left I tried not to look at the door. I was too nervous! I didn't know what to say to Kenshin when I saw him.

"Well say thank you obviously…" I mumbled to myself. The door clicked and Hiko and Kenshin appeared at the doorway.

"Here's your chance…" I mumbled to myself and smiled at Hiko. They both walked quietly into the room and stopped at the side of my bed. I momentarily glanced at Kenshin but looked away as fast as I could blink. Hiko patted my hand.

"How do you feel Kaoru?" He held a concerned look on his face. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Hiko! Really! Please don't punish Kyohei and Seiji too much! It was just an accident!" I placed my other hand on top of his. From the corner of my eye I could have sworn that Kenshin lowered his head and growled. Hiko shook his head.

"I told them not too fool around and they hadn't listened. They deserve their punishment and more! They nearly killed you and Emiko!" I smiled, a little ashamed that I was clumsy in the first place and he continued.

"I called your family and they know you are okay. I told them you would talk to them later when you were ready." I nodded and scratched my nose in embarrassment.

"I didn't know you cared about me so much sensei!" I felt so loved! But that quickly disappeared when Hiko let out a snort.

"Are you kidding me?! If anything happened to you I would be held responsible! And your mom would have taken my head!" He ran a hand through his hair and let out a relieved sigh. I slapped his hand away and pouted, while looking out the windows.

"Jerk…" I grumbled. From behind me I could her Hiko chuckle before the sound of his footsteps leaving the room reached my ears. I assumed that Kenshin had followed and when I turned around to double check…I was shocked to find him still standing there.

'WOAH!' I let out a quiet gasp before my breath got caught in my throat. 'That surprised me' I sat extremely still and held the blanket up to my chin. Kenshin didn't say anything but just stood there. I knew he was the really strong silent type but it was pretty awkward and I had to exhale after awhile because I was holding in my breath for too long. It felt like hours that he just stood there and soon it came to the point where it wasn't awkward anymore and I slowly lowered my hands and just stared back. It looked like he was battling with his thoughts and was losing…badly. I smiled softly to myself and gently patted the spot right beside me.

"Kenshin…why don't you come closer? Sit here…" I ushered for him to come closer. He slightly tilted his head to the side and I almost swooned when his bangs fell over his eyes. I wanted to reach out and brush those silky locks from his face.

"How do you feel?" He eyed the bandages around my head and stepped forward to stand directly beside me. He focused his attention on my hand and I let out a nervous laugh and tried to contain my pounding heart. My hand started to tingle.

"I feel fine, I just feel light headed. The doctor says I can go back today, I just need to be careful with my ankle and take care of my fever." I put a hand to my forehead and smiled reassuringly at him. He took that moment to look up through the curtain of his bangs and my breath hitched. 'Say thank you butthead!' I berated myself.

"Thank you…Kenshin…for helping me." I stumbled with my words. It was hard to speak when I couldn't even breathe.

He pulled up a chair that was placed behind him and sat down. 'Oh…I guess he's going to stay…' I felt a little excited. I tried to contain my excitement.

"Shouldn't you be going back with the others?" I asked Kenshin, secretly hoping he would say no. He shook his head. My heart fluttered.

"Hiko took them back." He answered simply. I tilted my head in confusion.

"And…what about you? Don't you have to go back?" I felt a new wave of excitement over come me. He shook his head again.

"I'm taking you back when you can leave." I almost smiled but tried to play it off.

"Oh…I see. Well the doctor said he would come back but I don't know when that will be." I said. 'Hopefully he never comes back…' I thought to myself.

"Hopefully he comes back soon." I pursed my lips. Kenshin said nothing but I spoke again.

"So then…I can't train with the rest of you. I will have to be alone all day…" I said a little sadly. He eyed me carefully.

"I feel bad for Kyohei and Seiji…they didn't mean to hurt anyone…" I picked at a thread that was coming from the blanket and sighed deeply. I turned to look out the window and watched snow flutter down from the grey sky.

"I wanted to go out and build snowmen." I pouted a little but then turned back to him.

"Did you know that when a couple kiss on the first snow fall of the year, it brings them good luck? They stay together forever!" I sighed but smiled at him. He glanced at my ankle. I realized what I said made us both feel a little uncomfortable and I tried to change the subject.

"I've never broken anything or sprained an ankle before! This is definitely a strange feeling!" I bit the inside of my cheek and picked at the thread more violently. I couldn't stop blabbering! But having him so close beside me, alone, in the hospital made me feel nervous. Kenshin eyed the tortured thread and probably sensed my discomfort.

"Should I kill them for you?" He said it so seriously but it was meant to be a joke. It caught me off guard.

"Who?? Kyohei and Seiji??" I started to laugh and stared at Kenshin's serious face. I realized he was trying to make me feel better. I tried to contain my laughter and had to hold my head. The laughing was making me feel dizzy.

"You are horrible at trying to lighten moods." I smiled but realized that he did make me feel better. I got the courage to touch his hand and patted it as if saying 'thank you'.

I noticed his gaze drop to my hand and I started to pull it away thinking I had done something wrong. As if he knew what I was thinking, his gaze snapped back up to mine and he swiftly maneuvered our hands so that our fingers intertwined.

My senses got all blurry and fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. I couldn't remember how to breathe and all I could focus on was how cold his hand was. And then I couldn't believe that a simple touch of the hand got me all screwed up. I couldn't remember if I stared at him or at his hand. All I could remember…was how cold his hand was. I don't even think I breathed at all! I don't think I could remember my name at that moment if someone asked me.

I gulped and my fingers started to fidget in his hold while he remained perfectly still. I began to think that if he didn't stop staring at me so intensely I was going to explode. Thankfully, he lowered his head and rested it on the side of the bed. My eyes traveled back and forth from our hands to his gorgeous face. And I couldn't decided if I was dreaming or if I was really living the moment. I started to freak…'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I d-'

But then my thoughts were cut off when Kenshin sighed quietly and I took that moment to look at his face. His eyes were closed and his black lashes rested contently against his fair cheeks. I bit my bottom lip and stared at the ceiling. 'Why did you have to create such a gorgeous creature?!?' I looked back down and felt myself relax.

The room was extremely quiet except for the sound of a ticking clock and Kenshin's steady breathing. Before I knew it, my other hand traveled to his face and I softly traced the contours of his face with my finger. Eventually I started to stroke his hair and I smiled contently. His eyebrows, which were usually held tightly together, slowly loosened with each stoke of my finger.

"How did you know I needed help?" I asked quietly. He didn't say anything at first and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I smelled trouble…" My fingers stilled and I let out a small whine. He smiled when I pulled my hand away from his face but without moving from his position, he reached out and grabbed my hand, placing it back to his face. I pouted at first but then found myself smiling. I observed him for a little longer and then smiled. 'I guess it was now or never.' I decided to myself.

"Kenshin…?" I started and he slightly moved his hand. I inhaled deeply.

"I love you." I whispered and held my breath.

"…finally." He let out a small huff of laughter and relief. My heart fluttered and I couldn't help but laugh.

I guess we were as dumb as a can of peas.


	23. Chapter 20 LAST

THANKS EVERYONE!!! this will be the last chapter! And if everyone can do me a favor! Can you give me a new story idea? lol so i can write a new story!

Chapter 20

When Kenshin brought me back from the hospital, we found everyone had just finished training. They figured out that Kenshin and I finally admitted our feelings when they all tried to come towards me. Kenshin got really defensive and blocked their paths.

"No one touches her but me." He growled. Misao said he had the scariest glare on his perfect face that no one would ever dare touch me again.

I giggled to myself and blushed, thinking back to the memory. I was back in the hotel room taking a bath. Misao was there to help me wash my back. Kenshin was outside, somewhere in the room patiently waiting for us to finish. He had asked Misao to help me bathe since he couldn't do it himself. I winced when Misao wiped my back with a washcloth. I still had cuts and bruises from when I fell.

"Ooh! Sorry Kaoru!" She winced in return and tried to be even gentler than she already was. I just shook my head and told her it was alright.

It had already been a week since I came back from the hospital. While everyone trained I kept myself busy in the hotel room or I watched them practice. It was incredibly boring and lonely but thankfully my friends were there to cheer me up after. Even Yahiko treated me nicer than usual. He would grab my dinner trays for me and bring me cups of tea. Misao was nice enough to help me wash every night. She helped me get into the bathtub and out. Everyone did their part to help me but Kenshin was the sweetest of all. After we finally admitted our feelings at the hospital, he made sure that he never left my side when he was with me. Every night he would ice my ankle while we watched TV or talked. While we slept, he would gently stroke my hair and hold me tightly in his arms. He would carry me to the bathroom, he would help me walk around, and he would even pick crumbs from my face when I ate messily. I laughed to myself. He was just too good to me. My wonderful and caring boyfriend…

'Boyfriend…' I blushed hotly and bit my nail.

"Misao?" I suddenly asked. Misao just raised her eyebrows, never once taking her eyes off her task.

"Hmm? Whats wrong?" She dipped the washcloth in the water and went back to wiping my back. I bit my bottom lip and continued.

"Kenshin's my boyfriend!" I said it as if I found out some incredible secret. Misao only groaned and dropped the cloth into the water.

"Oh god! YES! Kaoru! For the 100th millionth gazillionth time! Yes! Kenshin!! Battousai! The gorgeous, incredibly sexy, silent, mysterious, glorious Kenshin! Quoted by you, is YOURS! Yours yours yours and will ALWAYS be YOURS!" Misao said for the 100th millionth-oh whatever- time and rolled her eyes. I blushed deeply and chewed on my bottom lip. Every time I asked, Misao told me the same exact thing and I still couldn't believe that I was Kenshin's and he was mine. It still made my heart flutter about and I still couldn't stop blushing. It was funny how falling in love could change a girl.

"But-"I began but Misao cut me off.

"What are you worried about _now_??" She asked, already knowing what I was going to ask.

"Kenshin is my boyfriend now right?" I had to ask her one more time. She only laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Well…he hasn't kissed me yet or told me 'I love you too' All he said was '...finally.'" I deepened my voice and tried to mimic him. Misao laughed at my attempt and splashed water in my face.

"You of all people should know that Kenshin isn't the type that shows his emotions as well as others!" Misao switched on the water. I nodded in silent agreement. 'That's true'

"And even though he doesn't actually come out and says he loves you…he still shows you how much he cares about you. Think about how much he does for you! Aoshi is exactly the same way." She said cheerily and we both blushed. I almost slapped myself in the head. Misao was absolutely right and I was being so incredibly stupid and blind! Kenshin wasn't as dumb as a can of peas! I was!

I looked at Misao and realized that Misao was giving me advice that I should have already known. Misao and I switched roles! I laughed and only shook my head when Misao asked me what was wrong.

Misao helped me out of the bathtub and helped me dress. Slipping on my skirt, I told her she could leave and she happily ran out the room to her Aoshi. I opened the door and called for Kenshin who immediately came to my aid. I was sitting on the toilet, drying my hair with a towel and smiled when he came. He walked in, dressed so nicely in a pair of dark jeans and a casual, slim, and crisp white button down shirt with a light grey cardigan. Tonight was Christmas Eve and we were having a Christmas party before our little "vacation" came to an end. He was going to be the best looking guy there!

"You look so handsome!" I smiled while reaching my arms out to him. He took my hands and kneeled before me. He skimmed my cheek with his knuckles and I leaned into his touch.

"I'm not done yet though!" I said, grabbing for a flower pin and placed it in my hair. I turned my head to the side and presented him my pretty flower. He smirked and then reached for my ankle wrap causing me to pout.

"Damn…stupid…ugh! Damn stupid ankle wrap…" I cursed to myself as he wrapped my ankle. We sat quietly and I looked at the top of his head, Misao's words echoed through my head and I smiled. Kenshin did love me and I didn't him to say it to prove it.

"Okay. Let's go." Kenshin stood and easily lifted me off the seat and carried me to the door. I had crutches but Kenshin always refused that I use them; so once again, Kenshin carried me everywhere we went. I was even able to walk on my own…I just needed to hold on to something. I observed him as he walked down the hall and poked his cheek. I guess he just liked feeling manly. I chuckled to myself.

He carried me to the elevators and set me down once we got inside. We took it all the way down to the basement to the reception hall. When we got there everyone was already seated at a table and beginning to eat.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! Over here! Over here!" Misao called us over to empty seats beside her and I eagerly waved my hand, causing Kenshin to walk over. He and Aoshi greeted each other by exchanging small nods. When Kenshin set me down, he kissed the back of my hand and told me to wait.

"Okay…hurry back." I squeaked and blushed hotly. Emiko and Misao eyed me while exchanging mocking smiles. I laughed in embarrassment and was happy to see Takeru sitting beside Emiko as her date. Misao nudged my side and handed me something under the table. I looked at her in question and she mouthed for me to open it.

"It's your Christmas present!" She whispered and I shook my head.

"Misao I couldn't get you a present!" I said, ashamed at myself for not even getting anyone a Christmas present! Not even Kenshin. She swatted her hand.

"Oh pleaasse! Just open it!" I looked down and found it was an envelope. I carefully ripped open the side and pulled out a photograph. I gasped and grew flustered.

"What is this!?" I exclaimed while Misao stuck out her tongue.

"Heh heh! I took it when you guys didn't notice!!" I looked at the picture and smiled in embarrassment. It was a picture of Kenshin and me on the bus. I was sleeping peacefully in his arms while he was watching me. 'Is that a smile on his face?'

"Your welcome" Misao teased and went back to Aoshi.

We were having so much fun at the party that the night went by so quickly. Once and awhile Kenshin would sit beside Aoshi and they would have their guy moments while Misao and I talked with the other girls of the team. But other than that, Kenshin stayed right by my side and made sure I was okay.

"So now you and Takeru are a couple?" Misao asked Emiko who shyly nodded.

"Wow…it seems like everyone got together with someone on this trip…" I said merrily. Misao clapped her hands together.

"But Christmas is the holiday for couples! So it's only natural that people would fall in love during this season!" My mouth twisted into a smile. I had forgotten that Christmas was celebrated a little differently in Japan. Christmas was when most girls gave their virginity away to their boyfriends. I almost snorted into laughter. 'What a Christmas present!' I shook my head and turned to Emiko.

"When did Takeru tell you he liked you?" I asked her and she smiled cheerily.

"After you went to the hospital, he told me he was glad it wasn't me that got hurt and then he confessed." I glanced at Takeru and bit the inside of my cheek. 'Gee thanks Takeru…you really care about your friends.' I thought sarcastically.

As if he knew we were talking about him, Takeru came walking over and gave Emiko a quick peck on the lips. Misao and I watched in shock while Emiko's blush deepened adorably. He placed his arm around her waist and a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"What was that for??" I asked while I watched Emiko put her hands to her heated cheeks. Takeru, with a drink still in his hand, pointed to the ceiling where mistletoe was hung innocently above our heads. A laugh escaped from my lips when Misao suddenly chimed in.

"Oh! Look who is coming over!" She pointed to behind me and I watched as Kenshin strolled over to my side. He put his arm around my waist to support me and Misao grinned slyly at him.

"Come on Battousai! Kiss Kaoru under the mistletoe!" Takeru slightly nudged Kenshin on the shoulder while he looked up. 'Was he really going to kiss me?' I questioned in wonder and blushed suddenly when he looked down to me and his gaze fell upon my lips. I could feel everyone watching and started to sweat a little. Kenshin continued to stare at my lips and I felt them begin to tingle. It caught me by surprise when Kenshin released his hold around my waist and I blinked at his sudden retreat.

"Excuse me." He said simply and walked away from us. I watched him leave the reception hall and my heart dropped to my toes. 'He didn't kiss me…' I kept my gaze fixated on Misao's colorfully painted nails and shuffled on one foot. It shouldn't have been such a big deal to me but I felt tears sting my eyes. His reaction had been so cold! I couldn't understand why he would just walk away. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Emiko and Misao glance at each other with worried looks. Takeru had decided to walk away and stay out of it. Misao decided to shift the topic.

"Kaoru do you want to sit down? Is your ankle hurting you?" I just shook my head and swallowed down the tears that threatened to fall.

"That's okay…I think I'm going to go back up to the room. I feel really tired." I said quietly and went to turn around. Misao didn't even bother asking if I wanted help. She knew I wanted to be alone.

I said goodnight to people I hobbled past and worked my way to the elevators. I kicked off my heels and supported my weight against the wall. Once and awhile I had to stop and wipe the tears that blurred my vision. 'At least I'm not wearing any makeup…I would have looked like a raccoon.' I joked to myself but felt more hot tears threaten to spill from my eyes. I grew frustrated when I wasn't sure if I was mad at him or myself. Was I mad that he didn't kiss me or was I mad that I was acting so childish?

As I neared the elevators there was a small gap from the wall to the elevators and I had to release my hold from the wall. I attempted to hop over but I felt myself lose balance, and tried to fall on my other leg.

"What do you think you're doing??" Kenshin growled while he suddenly appeared behind me and gripped my waist. I watched as my shoes and my Christmas present fell to the ground. For a moment, my heart had stopped beating but then progressed to beating wildly against my chest. I tried to hide my tears and quickly wiped them from my face.

"I was trying to get upstairs to the room!" I managed to say but my voice cracked slightly. Kenshin growled again and stood me upright before pushing the button and then picked me up in his arms.

"Why didn't you wait for me??" He was angry and I couldn't look at him. I kept my attention on the white envelope and thought about the picture inside. I bit my bottom lip when I felt tears threaten to fall once again.

"I- you left…I thought you were gone." I choked and my voice faltered. I had hoped he didn't hear me since the elevator rang just as I spoke. He didn't say anything and just stepped inside. When the elevator door closed I had to look away from our reflection. I couldn't bear to look at him. Instead I looked at my ankle which, I noticed, was swelling up again.

Somehow Kenshin was able to carry me back to the room and open the door while he still held me. I flinched when he slammed the door shut with his foot and walked over to the wall by the windows. Despite the fact that he was angry with me, he set me down as gently as possible and walked to the mini fridge, where he pulled out a bag of ice. I watched him do all this through the reflection of the window. I looked down sadly at the envelope in my trembling hands and then pulled the flower pin out of my hair. Kenshin walked to my side and kneeled down, placing the bag on my ankle. I hissed in pain.

"You put too much pressure on your ankle. It's swelling again…" Kenshin said quietly. I ignored the throbbing pain in my ankle and looked at the top of his head.

"I'm…sorry Kenshin. I didn't know where you went…I thought you…left." My voice faltered again and I began to choke. I had to swallow hard and tried to take in long, but quiet inhales. Kenshin said nothing and just sat back, keeping the ice pack on my ankle. I still held the envelope in my hands and Kenshin must have noticed after awhile. He eyed it before asking me what was inside.

"O-oh…it's just a photograph…of us." The question had caught me off guard and unconsciously I pulled the envelope closer to my body. He glanced at me and then back to my ankle.

"Can I see it…?" He asked quietly, never taking his eyes off my ankle. I hesitated for a moment and forced myself to pull the envelope away from my body. I carefully took the photo out and showed it to him. While he looked at the picture, I examined the expression on his face. I couldn't understand why I didn't want him to look at it. It was like it was a sin or something. He said nothing and looked back to my ankle. I felt a pang in my chest and quickly put the photo away.

I went back to staring out the window when somewhere not too far off into the distance; the sound of a church bell signaled that it was midnight. It was Christmas…

"Merry Christmas Kenshin, it's our first Christmas together! Too bad the first snow fall already passed!" I smiled, trying to lift the mood. Kenshin looked at me and his gaze softened at my pained expression. Leaving the ice pack on my ankle he moved closer to me and caressed my cheek with the back of his chilled hand. I let out a quiet laugh.

"You know when I think I first fell in love with you?" I asked and he said nothing but continued to caress my cheek. My eyebrows furrowed as I began to think back.

"I think…I think it was the first day of practice and when you came out in your kendo uniform…" I smiled and looked at him.

"You just looked so incredibly sexy!" I laughed and he smirked in return. I let out one last nervous laugh and then swallowed hard. His hand moved to my hair.

"What about you?" I asked quietly. I watched as he moved his head to look out the window to think about my question. The light of the moon reflected off his face and he smiled so sweetly, I felt my heart pound painfully against my chest.

"At the end of class, a classmate of mine ran out so fast. I wondered what was wrong with that girl and I found out she was having diarrhea." He stared into my tear-stained eyes and I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"She was loud and clumsy, easy to read like an open book and stubborn like a little child…" I whined at his words but he continued on, his hands still gently caressing my face.

"But she never left my mind and I couldn't stop myself from falling madly in love with her." He added and tears began to stream down my cheeks. I laughed at how ridiculous the situation was and how uncool Kenshin was being. So cheesy! But I still cried because I couldn't contain my happiness.

"You fell in love with me because I had diarrhea?!...stupid." I laughed and he smiled.

My attention was turned to the window when something flurrying outside caught my eye.

"Oh! It's snowing!" I clapped excitedly but then I remembered about the kiss and the mistletoe and kissing on the first snow fall. I smiled sadly and watched the snow fall from the night sky. Kenshin noticed my change in attitude and pulled me into his arms.

"I couldn't kiss you under the mistletoe because I had to wait for our first snow fall." He whispered and I blinked in confusion. I gripped the front of his sweater and looked up at him. The moonlight reflected off his golden eyes and I watched my own reflection in them.

"But the first snow fall of the year already passed! It's not special anymore!" I frowned. He tightened his hold around my waist and the ice pack slipped off my ankle.

"It shouldn't matter when the first snow falls; it should only matter when we spend our first snow fall together as a couple." I blinked at what he said and raised my eyebrows. 'Wow…that actually kinda makes sense' I nodded to myself and was so caught up in my own thoughts that I was taken by surprise when Kenshin lifted my chin with his finger.

My breath caught in my throat when mild amusement and a smirk appeared on his face. I could feel his smirk against my lips and it sent shivers crawling over my body.

"Silly child…" He teased and I let out a small whine of complaint which he quieted with a firm kiss on the lips. I tensed in his arms until he slowly deepened his kiss with each passing moment, and my body surrendered to the wonderful sensation of being kissed by Kenshin. I melted into his kiss and a deep sigh left me.

What might have been a second seemed like forever. Before pulling away he gave me one last simple but sweet kiss and I smiled, swooning in his arms. He smiled gently and pushed away strands of hair that fell over my eyes.

"Maybe I should have diarrhea more often…" I joked and he threw back his head in laughter before leaning forward to kiss me once again.

THE END


End file.
